The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Manga
by ZeldaStrife
Summary: COMPLETED! Rating for violence and mild swearing written version of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time This is taken from the mangawith a LOT changes of my own, especially chs 16 and 17!
1. Default Chapter

"Surrogate" Author's Note  
  
I did not write The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto own Zelda; I do not. This version was adapted from the Manga of the video game. The Manga was written and drawn by a woman named Akira Himegawa. Most of the credit goes to her, Mr. Miyamoto, and Nintendo. The only credit that I deserve is actually writing and typing the written English version. I am NOT getting paid for doing this; I did it only for pleasure. You can visit Japan and purchase a The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Child and Adult Chapters, but it will be written in Japanese. The comic Manga, like so many others, has never touched the shores of the United States.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, now that we got that outta the way, I gotta go post chapter one of the Child Chapters: "The Deku Tree's Crisis."  
  
P.S. I'm going to Europe!!! ...In 2005...!! But who cares??!!!! I'm going to Europe!!! 


	2. The Deku Tree's Crisis

Disclaimer: EVERY character in this "English Manga" belongs to Nintendo. This is not mine at all.  
  
All right, like I said in Chapter 14 of "An Evil That Did Not Die", here is "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the Child Chapters." Not much to say, just please give me your comments.  
  
Please note that Annie of www.zeldanodensetsu.com translated this from Japanese to English. Credit goes to her, too.  
  
Okay, I'm done. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One:  
The Great Deku Tree's Crisis  
  
This is the dense forest, which spreads in the east of the kingdom of Hyrule. Among the Kokiri tribe, who inhabit this area, each and every one has his or her own guardian fairy. However, for some reason, there is one boy who does not have a guardian fairy. His name is Link.  
  
"Once upon a time, Hyrule hadn't yet had any clear shape," the Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the forest, told this old adage. "It is said that three goddesses descended upon this earth. One was Din, who created the red earth with her fiery arms..."  
  
Oh no, Link thought as he ran through the woods. I'm missing the story!  
  
"...Another was Nayru, whose wisdom gave law to the world..."  
  
"Wee!" Link cried happily as he slid down the steep valley. When he landed, he crashed right into another Kokiri by accident! "Oops, sorry!" the boy apologized as he kept running. "I'm hurrying because the Deku Tree's story is ending!"  
  
"Whoa, hold on," came a tough voice. "You can't go beyond here!"  
  
Link stopped and looked up. It was Mido, the Boss of the Kokiri. He, like Link, wore a green tunic with a leather belt about his waist. A green hat, similar to Link's, covered his red hair. Mido was mean towards everybody, but especially to Link because Link didn't have a guardian fairy.  
  
Link looked into Mido's cold, blue eyes and said, "Whatever, Mido. I can go wherever I want."  
  
"No, you can't!" Mido's bullying friends had appeared at the Kokiri's shoulder.  
  
"Look, I'm the Boss of the Kokiri, okay?" Mido smirked. "A half-person like you is way too childish to hear the Deku Tree's story."  
  
Link was starting to get vexed; he hated it when Mido made fun of his not having a fairy friend. Link felt hurt, but he didn't show it. "That has nothing to do with it!"  
  
"Out of the way!" Mido yelled in Link's face. "If you want to pass, then get your own fairy first!"  
  
Mido had done it. Link charged at Mido, plowing into him, knocking him to the ground. There, Link lay on top of Mido, about ready to punch the living daylights out of the redheaded freak. But before Link could knock Mido senseless, something hit Link in the face, sending him tumbling off Mido. The 'something' was Mido's fairy guardian.  
  
When Mido stood up, his face wore an expression of pure satisfaction; his fairy had shoved Link right into a small pond. Link was soaking wet as he sat there in the lake, looking utterly embarrassed and angry.  
  
"Halfling!" one of Mido's friends jeered.  
  
"That's not fair!" Link gasped for breath as his face came out of the water.  
  
"What's unfair about it" Mido argued. "Fairies are a part of the Kokiri!"  
  
"What's going on here?" boomed a mighty voice.  
  
"The Deku Tree!" Mido and his cronies panicked and started running away. But before he was totally out of earshot, Mido hollered back at Link, "Fairyless!"  
  
Link heaved a sigh. Now he was really hurt. The boy blinked back tears as he climbed up one of the Deku Tree's massive roots and sat down.  
  
The Tree looked down at Link and said gently, "Cheer up, Link. Never mind what Mido says."  
  
Link looked up at the Deku Tree and said desperately, "great Deku Tree, why is it that I'm the only one different? Everyone else has a fairy, but I don't..."  
  
"When the time comes," the Tree said sagely. "I will tell you."  
  
"I know," Link sighed as he rested his chin in his left hand.  
  
"Link!" a cheerful female voice rang out.  
  
"Saria!"  
  
Link looked down and saw his one and only best friend, a Kokiri girl named Saria. She wore a green long-sleeved tunic with knee-high green boots. Her green eyes looked brilliant with her auburn hair.  
  
"Boy, do you have great timing!" Link continued. "I've something I want to show you."  
  
Link hopped down from the root he was sitting on.  
  
"What is it?" Saria inquired.  
  
Link reached behind his back and pulled out a grandly made slingshot. "Ta- dah! I made it myself!" Link looked very pleased at his handiwork.  
  
"It's neat," Saria said, scratching her head in thought. "But, why'd you make it?"  
  
"Well, that's so I can knock down the fruit from trees I can't reach."  
  
Link pulled out a Deku Seed from his side-pouch and fit it in the slingshot. He looked up at a nearby tree and took careful aim. Then he let the nut fly, knocking a healthy-looking apple to the ground.  
  
"Whoa!" Saria yelled happily. She was thoroughly impressed with Link's new skill. "Let me try!"  
  
At the same time, Mido, being the little snipe he was, snickered behind a bush. He was spying on Link and Saria.  
  
"That little punk! Being all lovey-dovey with Saria!"  
  
Whack! Something hard and round hit the little bully squarely on his forehead: the seed from Saria's slingshot. Mido was out like a light and crashed to the forest floor.  
  
"You're really wonderful to think of such things, Link." Saria said, sitting down next to Link on the grass.  
  
"Maybe that's why no fairy will come to me," Link said somberly as he looked down, fingering his handmade slingshot. "I guess it's because I'm just strange."  
  
"That's not true," Saria said earnestly. She smiled at Link, using her finger to lift the boy's chin up. "Even if you don't have a fairy, you're still my best friend, Link."  
  
Link smiled the first genuine smile he'd smiled in days. "Yeah! I think I should tell you this... I've been having the same dream lately, over and over," he told Saria. "The sky becomes pitch black... I'm standing in front of a huge house with a peaked roof... Could that be a 'castle'?"  
  
"'Castle'?" Saria questioned. "What's that? Is it something deep inside the forest?"  
  
The Kokiri children have lived in the Forest all of their lives. They are forbidden to leave it; they never have and never will for it said that they would die...  
  
Why do things I don't know about appear in my dreams? Link thought. He continued, as he gazed at the setting sun, "Well, as the Deku Tree told us, they exist far away from the forest and beyond the plains."  
  
Saria's emerald eyes grew large. "It is said that the world is very big...and there are many different lands in it."  
  
"The world...?" Link wondered aloud. There is surely something outside of the forest I just don't know of yet...  
  
At this time, eerie black clouds have begun to eat away at the beautiful Kokiri Forest...unbeknownst to Link.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Link lay in his bed, gazing at the ceiling, thinking. Link was as curious as a newborn baby about the world out side of the forest. He had heard the Deku refer to this land as the "kingdom of Hyrule" before, and the Tree had also told of its inhabitants, "the Hylians." Now Link was greatly interested in this realm.  
  
"I wonder if the Great Deku Tree would forgive me if I told him I wanted to leave the Forest..." Link yawned. "I guess I better..." he yawned again, "...not..."  
  
Link rolled over on his side and fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Deku Tree's Meadow, an evil monster was casting a curse on the Deku Tree, turning him to stone! The Tree couldn't see the tyrant clearly, but could tell that it was an arachnid of some kind.  
  
Just then a tiny fairy fluttered past the Deku Tree, for she had heard his cries of pain and anguish.  
  
"Great Deku Tree!" she cried out. "Hold on!"  
  
The Tree looked at her, so tiny and small, her white aura covering her body, and said weakly, "Navi...isn't it?"  
  
Navi the fairy nodded.  
  
"Just now, an evil creature has entered inside me... I'm losing my freedom..."  
  
Navi's face lit up in panic. "What should I do?"  
  
"The forest is in danger... Go to the fairyless child..." the Tree said wearily, "...and invite him here. Go, Navi!"  
  
"Heh heh," Mido sniggered. He had in his hand a finely crafted saw. "I'm going to use this saw to make a hole beside Link's bed. And, then, when he gets up, he'll fall right through floor! What a great trick!"  
  
Mido then ran off in the direction of Link tree house to do his dirty deed.  
  
"Link! Link!" Navi prodded the sleeping boy to wake, but he wouldn't even budge. "Wake up. Link! Get up right now!" Navi yelled right in his long, pointy ears.  
  
Link was so surprised he sat bolt upright in bed, scared half to death. He rubbed his sleepy, now relaxed, eyes and said thickly, "Wassamatter?"  
  
I'm Navi!" the fairy said with a great amount of perkiness; way too much for this early in the morning. "The Great Deku Tree sent me."  
  
Again, Link rubbed his eyes, then gazed at the tiny fairy, who had just sat down on his knee. He looked at her fragile wings; she really was a fairy! He couldn't believe it! After all this time, a fairy has finally come to Link!  
  
"A...a fairy?" Link stammered. "Finally, a fairy has come to me!"  
  
Navi fluttered off Link's knee, as he stood out of bed, blissfully unaware that Mido was under Link house, excavating his trick.  
  
"All right!" Link said proudly. "I'm going to go boast to Mido!"  
  
As he made for the door, Navi stopped him saying, "There's no time for that!"  
  
Just then, Link felt the floor gave way under his brown leather boots. Link fell through the sawed hole that Mido had just finished making and crashed right on top of the Kokiri!  
  
Link looked down curiously at Mido, who he was sitting upon, and said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Link was unscathed while Mido had a few cuts and bruises on his arms and legs.  
  
"Very important business..." he groaned from Link weight. "Now, get off!"  
  
But then Mido and Link looked around. The grass was no longer lush and green; it was dry and brown.  
  
"The grass," Link observed closely as he stood up, relieving Mido with his weight. "It's dying..."  
  
"The trees are too!" Mido exclaimed. "This sort of thing hasn't happened before."  
  
"It's because something evil has entered the forest!" Navi piped in. "The Great Deku Tree is in trouble and needs help! Link, hurry up and go!"  
  
Link flashed a worried look towards the Deku Tree's meadow, unknowing of the danger ahead. 


	3. Link's Journey

Disclaimer: Still applies.  
  
Okay, the last chapter is still in the process of getting replaced. (as I type this) I had to re-space my paragraphs. So we'll see how this one turns out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Link's Journey  
  
Link had never run this fast before in his life. He was sprinting as fast as he could towards the Deku Tree's Meadow, with Navi soaring through the air above his head and Mido at his heels. Navi had not told Link what sort of evil creature was threatening the Deku Tree and the boy was hoping against hope that he was not too late.  
  
Finally, Link, Navi and Mido had arrived at the Meadow. Link ran up to the Deku Tree and placed his hand on the bark. Link quickly withdrew it; the Tree was ice cold.  
  
"Great Deku Tree?" Link hollered. "What's wrong? Please answer me!" The mighty Tree remained silent. "He's so cold," Link said softly. "It's as if he's..."  
  
"Mido? Link?"  
  
Saria and the rest of the Kokiri had heard Link's repeated shouts to the Deku Tree and had come to see what was wrong.  
  
Suddenly, as Link kept pleading to the Tree to wake up, the boy heard a wicked laugh from behind him. Link turned around slowly and saw, through the early morning mist, an enormous red eye appear. The eye loomed closer, growing larger, and then, when it was clear enough to see, Link observed that the eye was connected to a monster named Gohma, a parasitic arachnid.  
  
"It's her, Link!" Navi yelled out. "She's the one who cursed the Deku Tree and made him like this!"  
  
A low rustle told Link, Navi, Mido, Saria and all the other Kokiri children that Gohma was speaking.  
  
"Stone..." she uttered. "Give me the Stone. Where is the Stone?"  
  
Neither the Kokiri nor Link knew what the monster was talking about. They had never heard the Deku Tree tell about a Stone. Since they didn't present Gohma with the "Stone" she wanted, she quickly scurried inside the Deku Tree.  
  
Link gripped his slingshot. "I'll get her!" He started running after the giant spider.  
  
"Link?" Saria hollered after her friend.  
  
"Wait," Mido said as Link ran past. "I'll go, too! Ta-dah!" He pulled out the Kokiri Sword, its hilt encrusted with a ruby. "I'll help the forest with this!"  
  
Link didn't have time to argue; he really didn't want Mido to come with him. But to save the Deku Tree and defeat Gohma, Link figured he could use all the help he could get.  
  
Once inside the Tree, Link could see spider webs everywhere. Gohma must have been inside the Great Deku Tree for some time.  
  
"Listen, Mido," Link whispered. "Don't overdo yourself."  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled angrily. "I'm not going to let you be the only one to show off to Saria!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll never let you have Saria!" Mido growled angrily at Link as he walked off. Suddenly he stopped and lifted his shoe up and examined it. He had just stepped into one of Gohma's webs. "Eww, what the hell is this stuff?"  
  
Link's keen sense of hearing just heard a low rustle. "I heard something," he whispered to Navi.  
  
The ten-year-old turned around and there was Gohma!  
  
"The Stone..." she repeated. "Give me...the Stone!"  
  
But she was not talking to Link. Link's blue eyes grew wide as he looked in horror at what the spider was doing.  
  
"She's-she's...eating the Great Deku Tree...!" Link managed to say.  
  
Gohma heard Link and reared her ugly head at him. She hissed at Link, "Should I curse you as well?"  
  
A giant claw almost hit Link, had he not moved out of the way. As Link was rolling on the ground, he whipped out his slingshot. When he stopped rolling, he stood up in a fighter's stance, with his slingshot ready to fire.  
  
"Return the Deku Tree to normal!" Link demanded as he fired the seed a Gohma. He was aiming for eye, as it seemed to be the weakest spot on her body; but Link's aim was slightly off and the bullet missed by an inch.  
  
"Give me the Stone..." Gohma said again. "Where is it?"  
  
"Damn! It's no good!" Link yelled as he ran away. "What can I do? And what the hell is this 'Stone' she keeps talking about?"  
  
"Link!" Navi cried. "What about Mido?" Link turned around and saw that Mido was stuck in one of Gohma's webs! Gohma had also seen the redhead and was preparing to strike Mido. Link rushed in and pushed Mido out of harm's way just as the arachnid struck. "It's too dangerous for both of us!" Link hollered at Mido as he held his left arm where it had been cut, for one of Gohma's sharp, razor-like claws had made contact with Link's skin. The pain was great and blood trickled down Link's arm and on his right hand. "Shut up, idiot!" Mido yelled. BAM! A boulder fell right on the top of Link's head, dazing him. He was dizzy for a while and he stumbled backward. Gohma saw that Link was staggering and she loomed closer to him. Link took out his slingshot and fired another bullet. But because of his lightheadedness, he missed her eye by about two feet. Link shook his head and that re-awoke his senses. Link then tried to get a better angle by running around, but the boy couldn't move his legs... Link gasped; when the rock had hit him and he stumbled backward, he had walked into a web!  
  
Link flailed his arms, but that only caused them to get stuck in the sticky mess! Gohma now saw that Link was semi-helpless; he could still move his arms a tiny bit, but it still caused Link a serious, if not fatal, disadvantage. The spider was now very close to Link. He took out another seed and aimed at Gohma's eye and fired. But she moved at the last second and caused him to miss.  
  
"No!" Link pleaded for his life. "Stay away! Take this!" He fired another bullet. It, too, missed. Link reached in his bullet bag and fingered his last bullet. This one had to hit her eye. If it didn't, Link was done for.  
  
Gohma was about to strike.  
  
"Great Deku Tree!" Link cried out with a look of terror on his face.  
  
Then, something else hit Gohma. It was a rock thrown by Mido!  
  
"Hey! Take me!" Mido hollered and waved his arms. "Not that creep, Link!"  
  
While Gohma's attention was on Mido, Navi fluttered to Link and pulled his bonds apart, freeing Link.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he breathed. "Thanks, Navi!"  
  
"Link, you have to destroy Gohma!" the fairy urged. "You only have one more bullet! You have to get her this time!"  
  
"Don't worry." Link hollered to her as he ran to face Gohma. "I'll get her!"  
  
Link jumped in front of Mido and took careful aim with his last shot. Just as Gohma was going to strike, Link let the bullet fly: It was a direct hit!  
  
Gohma started shriveling up. After a few seconds, a small purple beetle was all that remained.  
  
"So," Link said as he walked up to the bug. "This is Gohma's true  
form?"  
  
"Just a little bug, ain't it?" Mido said.  
  
Once outside again, Link cried to the Deku Tree, "We defeated Gohma!"  
  
"Well done, Link... and Mido," he said. "With your powers combined, you successfully broke the spell. But it seems my life won't go on, after all."  
  
"What?" Link exclaimed. "That can't be! I fought with all my might! No, it can't have been for nothing!"  
  
How could that be so? Link had defeated Gohma, the source of the curse, hadn't he? Why wouldn't the Deku Tree live?  
  
"Link, you must listen well," the Tree said. "As I was being eaten away by Gohma, I understood her intentions. She was under a spell herself. The one using this frighteningly evil power is a black king of the desert. His desire is to conquer Hyrule and make the Triforce his own..."  
  
"Triforce...?" Link questioned. "What is that?"  
  
"The sacred triangles which keep the power descended from the gods of Hyrule from time immemorial..." the Tree explained. "They possess the power to create the world by reflecting the heart of the one who touched it. If a person with a pure heart touches it, it'll be a just world. If a person with an evil heart touches it, though, it'll be a world devoured and conquered by evil.  
  
"A horrible crisis is drawing near for Hyrule. That person must not touch the Triforce! However," the Tree looked at Link as he spoke. "With your courage, you can destroy his ambition!"  
  
Link sighed. The Deku Tree expected him to defeat this man, this "black king of the desert"?  
  
"But...I can't fight such a scary guy!" Link protested. "I just can't fight! Why did you... choose me?"  
"Link you can fight this man!" the Great Deku Tree insisted. "I want you to find out about the outside world and grow, Link. Now, got to the kingdom of Hyrule. There, you will meet the Princess who was chosen by the gods... Give this Stone to her. Take this, the Kokiri Emerald; the Stone that that man wanted so much that he would curse me for it!"  
  
A great green light engulfed everything as soon as the Deku Tree finished. Link used his non-injured arm to shield his eyes. When the light subsided, Link looked up and saw a beautiful gem, and emerald. He held out his hands and the jewel gently cascaded down into them.  
  
"I...I believe in you Link," the Tree said weakly. "Navi, assist Link, that is what I ask of you..."  
  
Navi nodded her head. Then, a tear rolled down her tiny, soft cheek.  
  
"Link," the Tree spoke to him once more. "It's best if you make a shield from my remains... It should protect you from evil in your path. Please...be careful, Link." The Deku Tree was fading fast, and Link knew it. "The fate of Hyrule rests on your shoulders..."  
  
Then, the Great Deku, Guardian of the Kokiri Forest, passed away.  
  
After a moment's silence, Link turned to Mido, and pointing at the Kokiri Sword, said, "Can I borrow that sword?"  
  
Without waiting for a response, Link grabbed the sword from Mido's hand and went up to the dead Deku Tree. He used the sword to slice off a shield- size piece of bark; Link would use that as a shield, just as the Deku Tree told him to do.  
  
Link stood proud and tall, the Kokiri Sword in his left hand and his new Deku Shield in his right. Navi fluttered above his head.  
  
"Let's go, Navi!" Link said boldly.  
  
"Go?" Mido interrupted. "Go where?"  
  
"I want to see the outside world, Mido," Link reasoned. No matter how big, or what's out there, I want to see it!"  
  
Link ran out towards the exit and the Kokiri kids followed him.  
  
Link looked back at the Kokiri and said, "After I've passed along the Emerald, I'll return."  
  
Link took one last look at his home. He might not be able to return for a long time; who knows what danger lurks out in the world?  
  
As he started running towards the exit, Link heard Mido shout, "Come back, now? Do you hear me? Come back!"  
  
Link was almost across the bridge between the Kokiri Forest and Hyrule when a voice said softly, "You're going, aren't you?"  
  
The kind voice belonged to Saria. She was standing there, leaning against the ropes that held the bridge.  
  
Link stopped, dead in his tracks, and turned around. "Saria... I've always known that I was different from the other Kokiri," he said to her. "But, this forest is my home! I will come back! I promise!"  
  
"Yep!" Saria smiled. Then she held out an egg-looking instrument. She gestured Link to take it. "I'm giving you this ocarina." Link took the Fairy Ocarina from Saria's hands. "Play it sometimes and think of the forest, okay?"  
  
Link was scared. But he wouldn't back down now; Saria and the Great Deku Tree were counting on him. And so was this Princess he had to meet... Link backed away from Saria, then turned around and broke into a sprint, before he could stop himself.  
  
Once out of the forest and on the grassy plains of Hyrule Field, Link gasped. This place was huge! And to think, he and all the other Kokiri were living right next door to this beautiful place!  
  
Link looked up at the sky and saw turrets printed against the clouds.  
  
That's got to be the Castle where the Princess is! Link thought.  
  
Link took off at a run. Meanwhile, an owl swooped down overhead. Because of the whistling wind in Link's long, pointy ears, he did not hear the bird's beating wings.  
  
So it seems the time has come for that child to depart on his journey has arrived... the owl thought. Hyrule's future depends upon a single boy. How will it end?  
  
In the name of the Deku Tree, I will watch over you... 


	4. The Enigma of the Triforce

Disclaimer: Again, not mine!  
  
Hey, I got a review for this! Thanks anyone ()! I am glad you liked it! Trust me, it's only gonna get better!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three  
The Enigma of the Triforce  
  
"It's huge!" Link gasped, his eyes growing wide.  
  
Link was riding in the cargo area of a milk cart. He had grown so exhausted as he was walking on the plains of Hyrule, that he had nearly collapsed when the cart driver found him on the side of the path.  
  
Link was amazed at the Castle that was off in the distance. A drawbridge was just ahead of the cart.  
  
"It's a good thing we saw this carriage, huh, Link?" Navi commented.  
  
Link gave Navi a frustrated look. "I was practically starving!" Link gulped down the bottle of milk the driver had let him have, free of charge, then said, "Go and meet... was Princess Zelda her name?"  
  
"Yes, Link," Navi sighed impatiently. "And you give the Stone to her."  
  
"Hey," came a gruff voice from the front of the cart. The voice belonged to Taron, the driver and owner of Lon Lon Ranch. "We're here; we're in Hyrule's market."  
  
The carriage crossed the drawbridge and then came into the main area of the marketplace. The market seemed so big to a small boy like Link. There were lots of people, the Hylians, everywhere. Link could point them out distinctly because of their long, pointy ears; their ears were exactly like Link's...  
  
Everybody in the square was selling, trading or buying.  
  
"Wow, there's so many people," Link said as he stood not believing what he was witnessing. "So this is 'the world'? So many tall buildings, too!"  
  
Then, it hit Link-he had no idea which one was Princess Zelda's castle! He scanned the tops of the buildings; a majority of them had tall turrets, just like the one in Link's dream.  
  
Link turned to Navi and whispered, "Navi, which one is the Castle?"  
  
Before the fairy could respond, a great voice behind made Link jump a foot in the air.  
  
"Welcome!" the salesman boomed. "It's cheap! If you don't take a look, it's your loss!"  
  
Link turned around at his eyes lit up; a feat was spread out all over the table! The boy was so hungry. Link crumpled to the ground, clutching his growling stomach.  
  
"I'm so hungry," he moaned.  
  
"Hang in there," Navi said kindly. "You did just finish a bottle of milk."  
  
But Link couldn't hold himself back any longer: he stood up and started feasting from the table in front of him. It was so good!  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful!" Link muttered as he stuffed a carrot in his mouth. "Ten times better than the food in the Forest!"  
  
"Hey, boy," the vendor interrupted. "You are going to pay us money, right?"  
  
Link stopped eating and looked curiously at the salesmen; the one's partner had appeared from behind a curtain. "'Money'? What is that?"  
  
Link then felt someone's hand inside the pocket of his tunic.  
  
"You have something nice here, don't you?" the second vendor had gotten a hold on the Kokiri Emerald!  
  
Link reached out to get it back as he pleaded, "Give it back! Please, give it back!"  
  
But the man just held it out of Link's reach as he said nastily, "If you want it back, then you have to give us the money!"  
  
Link was panicking. He had to give that Stone To Princess Zelda; the Deku Tree was counting on him.  
  
"Hold it!" a female voice rang out above Link's pleads. "I'll pay you. Now, give him back his Stone."  
  
The girl walked up and gave the men a gold Rupee, the currency in Hyrule, which was equivalent of two hundred Rupees. That was more money than the vendors asked for! While the men were still in a state of shock, the girl grabbed Link's arm just as he had retrieved his Kokiri Emerald. The girl led Link away from the stand, running as fast as she could while Link did his best to keep up.  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked her as they sprinted.  
  
She ignored Link's question and said instead, "Hurry!"  
  
Link and the girl stopped finally at the fountain in the center of the market. Link was holding his chest with his left and rubbing a spot in his side, massaging a stitch. The girl was standing calmly beside Link, slightly out of breath, but in nearly as much pain as he.  
  
This girl, Link noticed, was very pretty. She wore a blue jumper that matched her eyes and under that, a white blouse. She had beautiful blonde hair that went just to her chin. Like Link, she had pointy ears.  
  
She's probably Hylian, Link thought.  
  
After link caught his breath and the stitch was gone, Link told this girl his story.  
  
"I see," she said sweetly. "So you're from the forest, huh?"  
  
"Yes," Link said. "Thank you, for what you did back there... This is a very important treasure."  
  
"It's a beautiful Stone," the girl confessed.  
  
"It's called the Kokiri Emerald," Link said. "The Deku Tree told me to give it to Princess Zelda. That's why I have to go to the Castle!"  
  
"But you can't go into the Castle," the girl insisted. "It's guarded very well!"  
  
"Oh..." Link said, lowering his head. "Now what do we do, Navi?"  
  
"Hey, I know!" the girl said excitedly. "Why don't you play with me all day, and if you do, I'll take you to see Princess Zelda!"  
  
Link looked up, surprised by her response. "You mean it?"  
  
"Sure, I do!" she smiled. "The Princess and I are best friends. Look, here's proof."  
  
The girl pulled out a blue Ocarina that looked exactly like the one Saria gave to Link. But this Ocarina was different; below the mouthpiece, there was a Triforce emblem...  
  
The girl looked out of the corner of her eye and gasped. Someone was coming. Before Link had a chance to inspect the Ocarina closer, the girl had run off behind the fountain. When she was hidden, she whispered to Link, "Whatever she asks, say 'no'!"  
  
Link looked up and saw the "she" the girl was referring to. A woman was standing in front of Link, towering over him.  
  
"Boy," she said kindly. Her voice was deceiving to her stature. "Have you seen a little girl around here? She has blonde hair and blue eyes."  
  
Following his friend's instructions, Link said nervously, "N-no..."  
  
The woman thanked Link and then walked on. Link looked around and saw the girl come out of her hiding place. Link wondered why she had had to hide... But before he had time to ponder that inquisition, the girl had grabbed Link's arm and yanked him into a nearby shop.  
  
When they were inside, Navi whispered into Link's ear, "Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a girl we hardly know?"  
  
"But, she said she let us meet Princess Zelda," Link argued. "Plus, she kind of cute..."  
  
Link's face turned a violent shade of red!  
  
Link and the girl spent the whole day together; they went "Bombchu Bowling" which was fun because you used an actual bomb as a bowling ball!  
  
While they were playing this game, Link asked his friend, while holding a bomb, "Hey, about the Princess... is she beautiful?"  
  
"Um," the girl stammered. "Well..."  
  
"Or maybe," Link interrupted, still blissfully unaware of what he was holding. "She's a big ugly pig!"  
  
BANG! The bomb Link was holding in his hand exploded in his face. Link wasn't seriously hurt, but his face and the tips of his pointy ears were black with soot and ash. Link coughed, clearing his throat, looking very embarrassed, and a little ashamed at what he had said about the Princess.  
  
The store clerk asked Link sheepishly, "Want another try? You don't have to, though, if you don't want to..."  
  
As the girl was giggling under breath at Link, Link shook his head and said, "No, thanks. I'll pass."  
  
After bowling, they went to the new mask store called The Happy Mask Shoppe and tried on all of the masks. Then, to practice his skills, they went to the shooting gallery. Link used his slingshot to shoot all the targets, earning a perfect score! Not even all the adults with bows and arrows received perfect scores; Link had bested them all.  
  
When they left the gallery, it was night outside. Link and the girl couldn't believe how fast the time had gone!  
  
"Looks like the day's over. Thank you for everything," the girl said to Link kindly. "I just wanted to know what it was like to buy things with my own money and play with somebody for a change... Just like a regular girl."  
  
Link pondered on her words for a while. What did she mean, 'just like a regular girl'? Wasn't she normal? Link then realized, for the first time since he had met this girl, that he hadn't even asked her for her name; nor had he given his!  
  
Link found his voice and said, "Your name." He sat down next to her on the fountain. "Please tell me your name. Mine's Link! Let's play again sometime!"  
  
The girl looked at him. "I..." she faltered.  
  
Link's keen sense of hearing heard someone approaching them from behind. He turned around and saw three women, each grasping two sabers, in an attack formation. Their lower faces were covered, as to hide their identities.  
  
One of them raised her sword and, pointing at the girl, said forcefully, "Girl we know who you really are! Now, give us the Ocarina of Time!"  
  
Link looked to his left and saw the girl run.  
  
"Running away, are you?" the leader said as she jumped up and prepared to strike the girl. But Link saved her by intercepting the blow with the Kokiri Sword, saving her life!  
  
Link said to the girl behind his shoulder, "Go, I'll handle this!"  
  
She looked at Link, worry in her tearful sapphire eyes.  
  
"Go! Run, before it's too late!" Link shouted again.  
  
She finally heeded his words and ran off to safety.  
  
* * *  
  
Link was outnumbered, three to one. But he had to fight' he felt that his destiny was to protect that girl...  
  
"Hmph," the leader of the assassins grunted, looking at Link as if he were the scum of Hyrule. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
But suddenly, one of her accomplices said into her round-tipped are, "Someone's coming!"  
  
Without another word, they started running into the night. Link had to chase them and bring them to justice.  
  
"Stop right there!" he hollered, but they didn't halt. Link followed in hot pursuit.  
  
* * *  
  
The girl was resting her hand in a brick wall, gasping for air. She felt so guilty for leaving Link to fight those Gerudos.  
  
What are the Gerudo warriors doing here, in Hyrule? Their territory is to the west of Hyrule. And why do they want the Ocarina of Time? she thought to herself, Lately, though, Ganondorf has been showing his ugly face around the Castle. And I've even seen him snooping around... That's it! He's looking for the Ocarina of Time! But...that would mean...he's after the –"Oh!" she said out loud.  
  
A soft hand had landed on her shoulder, startling her. The girl turned around to see her nurse, Impa, behind her. This was the woman she had hid from earlier in the day.  
  
"Princess..." Impa said kindly.  
  
"Hello, Impa," she replied, smiling bitterly. Her night of fun was over.  
  
"I'm glad to see that you are safe. Now," Impa whispered to the Princess. "Let's return to the Castle."  
  
"All right," the Princess said somberly as Impa led her in the direction of the Castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"What the --?" Link said as he rushed into the fountain square, expecting to see the girl he had met earlier; it was empty.  
  
Link had been unsuccessful in following those women. He felt like a loser; he had let her, the girl, down.  
  
Just then, Link noticed something on the ground by the fountain. It was that girl's Ocarina! He picked it up and suddenly Link felt a warm and relaxing sensation inside him, almost like this Ocarina was...connected to him somehow...  
  
"Link," Navi said, waking the boy from his trance. "Let's go to the Castle tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Link said, not fully taking in what Navi had just said.  
  
That girl, Link thought. She was so pretty, and so kind. I wish I could see her again. I just wish I had learned her name...  
  
* * *  
  
Early in the morning, there was a quarrel taking place between the Princess and her father, the King of Hyrule.  
  
"Father! I beg of you," she pleaded. "Don't meet with that man! For some reason--!"  
  
But the King interrupted, shouting, "Again with this dream of yours? Nonsense; this is a time of peace!"  
  
And he went off to his throne room, leaving the Princess, his daughter, standing in the red-carpeted corridor, speechless.  
  
"We're almost there!" Link whispered to Navi as he climbed up a vine to get over a wall. He and Navi were storming the Castle, dodging and avoiding every guard there was. Then finally, the courtyard was in sight! Maybe the Princess was in there...  
  
Link walked up to the small flowerbed in the center and saw a figure wearing a floor-length gown. She had her back to Link but she still knew of his presence.  
  
"Link," the girl said kindly. "I haven't told you my name yet, have I?"  
  
How does she know my name? Link thought.  
  
The young girl turned around and Link gasped. "You-you're..."  
  
This girl was indeed Princess Zelda, but she was also the girl Link had spent the day with yesterday! Link was speechless; why hadn't she told him the day before? Link kept on staring at Zelda, wearing a beautiful pink long-sleeved gown with the Triforce symbol pictured on it.  
  
Link was again in a trance, and Navi whispered into the boy's ear, "Link, the Stone and her Ocarina!"  
  
Link woke up from dreaming and gasped, "Oh, yeah!"  
  
Link nervously walked up to Princess Zelda and handed her the Kokiri Emerald. "And then there's this..." he said as he pulled out the blue Ocarina. "You dropped it yesterday on accident."  
  
Zelda accepted the Ocarina, smiling as she said, "Thank you. It means a lot to our family."  
  
Link sighed and said to Zelda, "What a surprise... that it would turn out like this..."  
  
Princess Zelda suddenly hid the Ocarina and the Emerald behind her back and focused her attention on the back of the courtyard. Link turned around and saw a man with dark skin and red hair enter the yard. Link was reminded of his and Zelda's attackers from yesterday...  
  
"Greetings, Princess," the man said in a voice that was as oily as his hair. "I've come to meet with your father."  
  
"Sir Ganondorf!" Zelda raged. "How ill-mannered of you to enter this garden without permission!"  
  
"I beg your pardon, Your Highness," Ganondorf replied as he stepped closer to Zelda and Link. "Glory would be if you allowed us to enter into a union with Hyrule. There is no country as beautiful as this, and no Princess as lovely either."  
  
"No need for flattery," Zelda said forcefully.  
  
As he was drawing nearer to Zelda, Ganondorf said, "By the way, the treasure of the Royal Family, the Ocarina of Time... You have it, don't you, Your Highness?"  
  
"I know not of which you speak," the Princess retorted, folding her arms across her chest. "However, I did hear the same thing from those women yesterday. Could they be acquaintances of yours?"  
  
Ganondorf remained silent. As he left, Link caught Ganondorf's eye and a sharp pain went through the boy's chest, through Link's heart. The pain was quick and it left as soon as it came. He knew, then and there, that there was something not quite right with that man...  
  
"The chief of the Gerudo race, who reside in the western corner of Hyrule: Ganondorf," Zelda said bitterly. "Right now, he may vow loyalty to my father, but what he really wants is the Triforce."  
  
"The Triforce...?" Link gasped. Then is he the one the Deku Tree spoke of?  
  
The Princess continued, "I had this dream. It was a frightening dream in which Hyrule was overridden by black clouds. But then, a ray of light appears and cuts through the clouds and shines upon the earth. There, I see the silhouette of a person followed by a fairy holding a green Stone. The Stone is shimmering with a green aura.  
  
"From the moment I saw you," she said as she looked at Link with her beautiful sapphire eyes. "I knew that you were the one who appeared in my dream."  
  
Link looked shocked. "M-me?"  
  
"Yes. But," Zelda said, frowning. "I-I am afraid. Ganondorf has to be represented by the black clouds in my dream! I feel that his evil heart will destroy Hyrule. And, worse, my father won't believe me..."  
  
"I believe you," Link said firmly. "The Great Deku Tree died because of Ganondorf's power.  
  
"We must not let him get the Triforce!" Zelda said.  
  
"Where is the Triforce?" Link asked, the question burning in his mind.  
  
"The entrance to the Sacred Realm, where the Triforce is located," Zelda said quickly. "Is in the Temple of Time... However, the door is sealed with a stonewall. In order to open it, 'collect three gems and put them in their place at the Temple...' it is written.  
  
"There is one more secret," Zelda said as she slowly pulled out the Ocarina Link had returned to her. "You need the Royal Family's heirloom: the Ocarina of Time!"  
  
"And counting Kokiri's Emerald," Link added. "There are only two gems left. I'll find them and bring them back here!"  
  
Zelda looked worried. "Link...?"  
  
"Princess Zelda," Link cut in. "You keep the Ocarina of Time. I'll go and retrieve the two gems for you!"  
  
"All right," Zelda said reluctantly. "We must keep the Triforce out of Ganondorf's hands! And, Link," she added quietly, under her breath. "You can just call me Zelda..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, there ya go. I'll have the next chapter up really soon. Maybe on Saturday...? Yeah, most likely Saturday.  
  
Until then, namárië! 


	5. The Search for the Spiritual Stone of Fi...

Disclaimer: I am NOT Nintendo! Or Ms. Himegawa, or Annie of www.zeldanodensetsu.com. There ya go.  
  
Well, so far, everybody who's read this thinks it's great. So, just like you wanted Psych-chick, here's an update!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Search for the Spiritual Stone of Fire  
  
"...To protect the Triforce from evil ones," Zelda was telling Link, "the Sages built the Temple of Time and sealed it at the Door of Time. 'He who collects three Spiritual Stones, stand here and play the Song of Time. If done, the Door will open.' That is the secret passed down the by the Royal Family."  
  
"Then, if it's a secret," Link asked uncertainly. "Why are you telling me?"  
  
Zelda looked at Link with serious eyes and said, "My mother told it to me before she died and she did tell me never to tell anyone, or about the Ocarina. You believed what I had to say; not even my own father would do that. I trust you, Link."  
  
Link turned scarlet. "Oh, but I-I didn't do anything... WAH!"  
  
The boy turned around and saw Impa once again, towering over him with her height. Impa had scared Link half to death!  
  
"Oh, Link! I'm sorry," Zelda said apologetically. "This is Impa, my nurse. Impa, this is Link, the messenger from the forest I saw in my dream."  
  
Impa said boldly to Link, who was still very nervous about Impa, "I am the one who protects Princess Zelda. I saw everything that happened in the market the other day... especially your fight with the thieves. And, I must say, your skills are great."  
  
"Ex-excuse me?" Link stuttered.  
  
"I saw you to be a courageous boy who follows through the Princess's wishes," Impa continued.  
  
"Oh, Impa!" Zelda giggled. "You can see through anything!"  
  
After he had finished laughing, Link asked in a voice of nervousness to Impa, "B-by the way, do you know where the remaining Spiritual Stones are?"  
  
"I know that the Fire Stone is kept by the Goron Leader, Darunia," she said wisely.  
  
"Okay, then!"  
  
Link turned to leave, but Zelda stopped him by pressing a hand on Link's shoulder. "Wait, Link..."  
  
Link turned around and said assuringly, "Don't worry, Zelda. I'll find the Stones before Ganondorf does. Then I'll bring them here!"  
  
"Please be careful," Zelda whispered softly him as she drew closer to his face.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Zelda leaned into Link's cheek and planted a kiss! Link's face turned crimson as he stepped back, slightly dazed.  
  
"Wow..." Link gasped. He dashed out the door, completely forgetting about all those guards.  
  
Back at the courtyard, Zelda and Impa heard the various guards shouting, "Catch that kid, now!"  
  
Then, as Link was outrunning another soldier, he felt a sharp tug on the collar of his tunic and he was lifted into the air. He looked up to see who had grabbed him; it was Impa.  
  
"Lady Impa!" the guards said, bowing.  
  
"I'll take him outside," she sighed. Impa carried him, not outside, but to a window in the Castle. In the distance, Link could see, as Impa still held him up, a beautiful mountain. "That is Death Mountain," Impa went on, "where the Gorons reside. Go there to find the Fire Stone."  
  
Impa led Link out of the Castle through a secret passage, only known to her, Zelda and now Link, to avoid the guards. When they were on the rolling hills of Hyrule Field, Impa bade Link farewell and good luck.  
  
When Link had started walking towards the huge mountain, Navi flew next to Link and asked, "Hey, Link, you haven't forgotten about Saria and the Kokiri, have you?"  
  
Link reputed, saying forcefully, as though Navi were out of her mind, "No, of course not!" Under his breath, he muttered, "Saria..."  
  
He missed her greatly; she was the first friend he had ever had. He wanted to see her again. Then, Link was reminded of the Fairy Ocarina she had given to him.  
  
Play it sometimes and think of the forest... she had said.  
  
I wonder what everyone in the forest is up to... Link thought.  
  
Link pulled out the ocarina Saria gave him and proceeded to play a tune. He had never had a lesson in his life, although Saria had given him a few pointers. As soon as Link's lips started playing this ocarina, though, he felt that he had playing the ocarina all his life...  
  
Soon after starting, Link heard loud, noisy footsteps behind him; almost horse's hooves. He looked over his shoulder and, sure enough, there was a pony following him. The colt kept on following him as Link continued to play his ocarina.  
  
Finally, Link stopped playing and said sweetly to the pony, "Hey, you really like my ocarina, don't you?"  
  
The pony nodded, surprising Link. She, the pony, was looking up at Link with beautiful brown eyes. Link decided it was safe to try and ride this baby horse. So, mounted her and, as soon as he sat down, the pony started galloping off!  
  
"Whoa!" Link wailed as he grabbed the pony's thick mane. "You're fast! At this rate, we'll reach Death Mountain in no time flat!"  
  
Link had arrived at Death Mountain, in record time, thanks to the horse. So Link could survey his surroundings more clearly, he dismounted the pony and lifted himself up on top of a boulder. Then, the "rock" sat up, shoving Link on the hard, rocky mountain path.  
  
"Ouch!" Link yelled; he looked at his arm. When Link had crashed to the ground, his right arm had hit a sharp edge on a rock and now backside of his arm was bleeding. Link covered his wound with his left arm as he stood up and looked at the "boulder" again. When he did a double take, Link saw that it was, in fact, a Goron he had tried to stand on!  
  
"How rare," the Goron said lethargically as it sat up. "It's a visitor! This is where the Gorons live. But, this is a dangerous place for children."  
  
But Link ignored the Goron's warning and insisted, "Please, you have to let me speak with your leader, Darunia!"  
  
"WHAT? The Spiritual Stone of Fire?"  
  
Link was indeed granted an audience with Darunia, Big Boss of the Gorons. But things were not going do well. As soon as Link mentioned he wanted the magical Stone, Darunia went into a fit of rage.  
  
"Ridiculous!" Darunia roared. "That Stone is the very heart of the Gorons. Do you think I'd give it to a kid so easily?"  
  
"Do you want Hyrule to be conquered by Ganondorf?" Link countered.  
  
"Shut it!" Darunia boomed at Link.  
  
Link winced when Darunia shouted. Then, surprising Link, the Goron grabbed a nearby rock and ate it!  
  
"Yuck! That's nasty! We are a race that eats stones," Darunia explained. "The huge dinosaur that inhabits the Dodongo's Cavern, the place where the most delicious rocks are, has begun to act violently. So we haven't been able to reach our favorite rocks... But you said you wanted the Stone, Link, was it? So defeat the dinosaur, King Dodongo, and prove you're a real man!" Darunia challenged Link.  
  
Link looked at Darunia. The Goron Leader expected fear in the boy's eyes; but there wasn't even a trace of the emotion.  
  
"All right, then!" Link said, almost as if he was daring Darunia to join him.  
  
Link went outside Darunia's chamber and kindly asked a Goron to lead him to Dodongo's Cavern.  
  
When they reached the cave, the Goron asked Link, "Are you really going in? Out of my buddies who went in to get rocks," the Goron gulped, "it's already eaten five."  
  
Link swallowed hard. Oh, boy...  
  
Then Link looked down on the ground and saw an odd-looking plant. He asked the Goron, "What are these?"  
  
"Bomb Flowers," he replied simply.  
  
"Oh, they're flowers...?" Link said, picking one up.  
  
BANG! These flowers were actual bombs! And one had just exploded in Link's face.  
  
"If you pick them," the Goron said slowly, "they'll blow up."  
  
"You should have told me sooner," Link retorted, annoyed.  
  
Then, Link's keen sense of hearing heard thunderous footsteps: King Dodongo Link's Goron buddy stood up and ran away, screaming, "I'm going home!"  
  
Link turned around and looked up. The boy gasped; this dinosaur was huge!  
  
"There's no way my sword or slingshot cab stand up to those teeth!" Link yelled, frustrated, as the monster roared a mighty roar.  
  
Link mounted the colt, who had been following Link all day, and starting galloping away, trying to think of some strategy to overcome this beast. Link dared to look behind him; King Dodongo was following him. But then, he stopped.  
  
"Geez, he's dumb!" Link exclaimed.  
  
Then the dino-king rolled up into a ball and started rolling towards Link! The horse crouched down, causing Link to slip off her back; the pony was frightened.  
  
Link crawled up to his friend and pleaded, "No! Don't crouch!"  
  
Then he ducked as the monster rolled...right past Link and the horse.  
  
Link saw what he did and observed, "Oh, I see. He's all brawn and no brains! Okay, then watch this!"  
  
Link ran behind and picked up another Bomb Flower. Then, he jumped as high as he could, towards King Dodongo's mouth and hollered, "Why don't you-!" Link held the bomb above his head as the monster opened its mouth- "EAT THIS!" And Link chucked the lit bomb into the Dodongo's mouth, just before it exploded.  
  
King Dodongo was no more.  
  
"All right! I did it!" Link yelled happily.  
  
Soon, after hearing all the commotion, Darunia and all the other Gorons had arrived at the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern. They had expected Link to be dead, but they were surprised to see that he had, in fact, defeated the monster! Since the cave was now accessible, the Gorons had a feast...of rocks!  
  
While he was stuffing his face, Darunia said to Link, "Actually, not long ago, a guy named Ganondorf sopped by here. He and his flunkies had the nerve to try and order me into giving them the Stone! After I refused, that dinosaur started acting violently."  
  
Link looked at Darunia.  
  
"However," he said. "We had a deal..."  
  
He stretched out his arms and a ruby-red light started glowing.  
  
"Take this," Darunia said. "It's a sign of my gratitude... and a seal of our friendship!"  
  
The light turned into the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Goron's Ruby!  
  
"From this day on," Darunia laughed heartily as he lifted Link onto his shoulders, "you and I are true Sworn Brothers! Tonight's a feast! Let's dance!"  
  
Link took out his Fairy Ocarina and charmed the Gorons with his skills. After a while, Link noticed that the little pony who had helped him was gone.  
  
"That little horse is gone," Link said sadly.  
  
But then, Darunia asked Link to play another song. Link obliged and thought no more of the horse that had helped him defeat King Dodongo.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, at Lon Lon Ranch, the ranch owner's daughter was yelling the name of the missing pony. Then, the colt who helped Link came galloping in the corral.  
  
"Epona!" the girl exclaimed, relieved. "Where have you been? Honestly..." 


	6. Inside Jabu Jabu's Belly

Disclaimer: Still applies, and I DID NOT TRANSLATE THE MANGA!! Please see any the default chapter for that info. Thank you.  
  
Responses:  
  
Anyone: I'm sorry to say that I don't speak Japanese, nor am I from Japan. I'm in high school and taking Latin, but I do *plan* to take Japanese in college.  
  
Angelic-faluna: Thank you SOOOO much for reviewing *all* of my chapters!  
  
I honestly didn't think this would attract this much attention! Thank you to all who review! I made you all cookies!! ::Passes out sugar cookies to everybody:: Yes, you will get one for every review you send, so don't delay!! Send a review today!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five:  
Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly  
  
"The Kokiri Emerald, and the Goron Ruby," Link sighed as he sat at the base of a tree on Hyrule Field. "There's only one more left. I just have absolutely no idea where the Spiritual Stone of Water is..."  
  
Impa had not told Link where the remaining Stone was located and now Link was a confused on where he should go next. He didn't want to go back to the Castle and cause even more trouble for Zelda and Impa; not to mention the guards. And not only that, it was very late at night; Link and the Gorons had partied all night long.  
  
Link pulled his knees to his chest and sighed wearily, "I bet the Deku Tree would've known."  
  
Then Link remembered the Deku Tree's last word to him, I believe in you, Link...  
  
The boy was suddenly overcome with confidence. Link suddenly stood up and said bravely, "Let's go, Navi! We'll do our best to find it!"  
  
Then, Link stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Navi asked.  
  
"I hear music," Link whispered. "But who would play one in the middle of the night?"  
  
Link followed the tune all the way to the middle of Hyrule Field; right up to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
As Link walked quietly inside, he whispered, "But there's no one here."  
  
He had walked into the corral.  
  
"I bet it's a ghost!" Navi panicked.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, the pony that helped Link, Epona, came up to Link, knocking him over on the soft grass  
  
"Hey it's you from before," Link said as he stood up and nuzzled the pony's (he still didn't know her name) mane. "So you're one of the horses here, huh?"  
  
"Who are you?" said a sweet voice.  
  
Link spun around and saw a redheaded girl sitting on a wooden fence.  
  
Her face lit up as she hopped down and cried happily, "Yay! A customer! It's been forever since someone came here!"  
  
The girl led Link back down to the stables. As they walked she asked Link, "Where are you from?"  
  
Link explained that he was from the forest.  
  
"Oh, so you're a fairy boy from the forest," she replied. "My name's Maron; what's yours?"  
  
"Link," he said. "Actually, we didn't come here for sight-seeing."  
  
But Maron ignored him as she yanked Link into the stables. Inside, Link saw all the horses and cattle Lon Lon Ranch owned. There was also a man tending to the needs of the place. He was Hylian, like Maron, and he wore white overalls with a green shirt. He had a large mustache as well.  
  
"We work all night, me and Mr. Ingo," Maron explained. "Except Dad, though..."  
  
Link and Navi just noticed another man in the barn, sleeping on a pile of straw. He was a rather large man with a mustache like Ingo's. He wore blue overalls and red shirt.  
  
"Hey," Navi said, "that's the man who gave you milk, Link."  
  
"That's my father, Taron," Maron told Link as she walked up to her dad. "Wake up!" she shouted.  
  
Taron woke up with a start. "I'm up, I'm up..." he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Maron turned to Link, and handing him a bottle of fresh Lon Lon milk, said sweetly, "Here you go!"  
  
"Um," Link stuttered. "I'm kind of in a hurry... Oh, well. I'll drink it."  
  
Link and Maron left the stables and walked out to the corral. Link sat on the fence and started to play his ocarina while Maron played with Epona, the pony.  
  
"Epona just loves songs and music," Maron whispered.  
  
"That's probably true," Navi said. "Seeing as how she followed your ocarina, Link."  
  
Maron sighed. "I'm tired of doing nothing but work everyday."  
  
"Maron," Link asked. "What happened to your mother?"  
  
"She died when I was little," she answered. "But I'm okay now. Singing helps ease my pain."  
  
"I understand," Link agreed. "My comfort is this ocarina."  
  
"Fairy Boy," Maron said to Link. "Do you have a dream?"  
  
"A dream...?" Link again remembered the Deku Tree's words. "My dream," he continued, "is to see the world."  
  
Link looked up at the moon. He felt a bit of nostalgia rise up from inside him. Link remembered the nights he'd spent with Saria, gazing up the stars and the other celestial beings. Then, Link saw something in front of the bright orb. As it was slowly growing larger, Link could see that it was an owl flying towards the ranch.  
  
It swooped down and rested on the fence, next to Link, who quickly hopped down.  
  
"You seem to have grown a lot, Link!" the humongous bird said: it was speaking!  
  
"What are you?" Link demanded.  
  
"My name is Kaebora Gaebora," the owl said. "You can just call me Kaebora. Believe it or not, Link, I've known you since you were a tiny baby. The Deku Tree and I are old, old friends. Link, the Spiritual Stone of Water is near Zora's Domain."  
  
Link looked at Kaebora.  
  
"If you hold on to my talons," he said. "I'll carry you there."  
  
Link didn't know if he could trust Kaebora or not. But decided, that since he knew the Great Deku Tree, that he could trust him.  
  
"All right," Link obliged. "Take me there!" Link was determined to find the Spiritual Stone.  
  
The owl swooped down and picked Link up off the ground by the boy's shoulders. At first, Link was frightened of the height, but soon adjusted.  
  
"Fairy Boy!" Maron yelled from the ground. "Come back! You better come back!"  
  
And Link, with Kaebora Gaebora's help, soared off in the distance.  
  
Link and Kaebora were flying high above the clouds now. Link was fascinated with the view; everything was gorgeous.  
  
"'You better come back' she says," Kaebora Gaebora chuckled. "You're popular with the ladies, Link."  
  
"Oh, hush!" retorted Link.  
  
"So how's Hyrule from up here?" Kaebora asked.  
  
"It's so pretty! And so big!" the boy gasped. "Everything looks like bugs!"  
  
"And in someone as small as you," the owl said sagely, "lies the power to change the fate of Hyrule. But, actually, from the beginning, it was your destiny. Link, I know that you wished on your own to leave the forest."  
  
"What?" Link said, confused.  
  
Then, without so much as a warning, Kaebora Gaebora let Link fall to earth! Link screamed as he fell, speeding towards the ground. But, luckily, he landed safely in a large lake.  
  
"Before long, Link," Kaebora Gaebora said nostalgically, "you will understand the meaning of those words..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where am I?" Link groaned. He looked up and saw, sitting right in front of him, what looked like a giant squid. Link freaked out. This creature was very large in size and had flippers for swimming. He also wore a small gold crown on his head. To the right of this creature was a similar-looking one, except this one was much smaller.  
  
"Insolence!" the smaller one yelled at Link. "You are in the presence of King Zora! Show some respect!"  
  
"Is this Zora's Domain?" Link asked nervously.  
  
"Greetings." King Zora addressed Link. "And you are...?"  
  
"I'm Link. King Zora, please tell me where the Spiritual Stone of Water is," he replied. "I heard from Princess Zelda the legend that's passed down from the Royal Family."  
  
"Messenger of the Royal Family," the king said to Link. "Regretfully, I am in no place to do so right now. Lord Jabu-Jabu has swallowed our lovely princess, Ruto.  
  
Seeing Link's confusion, the King's assistant next to him said, "Lord Jabu-Jabu is our protector deity who lives in the lake behind this Domain."  
  
Link looked puzzled. "Your protector swallowed your princess?"  
  
King Zora nodded, saying, "Lately, Lord Jabu-Jabu's been acting strangely. It's probably because Ganondorf came here..."  
  
"Ganondorf was here?" Link gasped. He knew that wasn't a good sign. "Then, what of the Princess?"  
  
"She...is still in the stomach of Lord Jabu-Jabu," the King said somberly. "And here I had chosen the most handsome of all Zoras and was to celebrate their engagement tomorrow!"  
  
"All right," Link smiled. He was about to strike a deal with the King of the Zoras. "How about if I go inside Jabu-Jabu and rescue Princess Ruto, you promise to give me the Spiritual Stone?"  
  
"Oh, that's an easy trade!" King Zora said happily.  
  
"Let's go, Navi!"  
  
"Wait a minute," Ruto's fiancée stopped Link before he went outside. "Please take this." He handed Link a ruby-encrusted boomerang. "It should prove useful to you."  
  
"Thanks," Link replied as he grabbed the weapon and ran off to Zora's Fountain.  
  
When he arrived at the pond, Link saw how large Jabu-Jabu was: he was a full-size whale!  
  
"So this is Lord Jabu-Jabu," Link said lightly.  
  
"I don't see how he could swallow someone like Princess Ruto, though," Navi said.  
  
Link ran up to the whale and immediately began banging the butt of his sword on his mouth, in an attempt to get inside. But not so much as a crack opened.  
  
"Link," Navi interjected, seeing how this was getting them no further. "He's a deity, so you should give him an offering."  
  
"Oh, I see," Link said as he picked up a good-size fish. "Jabu-Jabu, please accept this morsel."  
  
All of a sudden, the whale opened its mouth and sucked Link inside! Link quickly gathered himself together when he was inside and started calling out to Ruto.  
  
"Princess Ruto!" he hollered, his voice echoing slightly. Then, he heard a high-pitched scream. "This way, Navi!" Link and Navi ran into the whale's actual stomach and stopped in his racks; there was a huge monster there...and Princess Ruto!  
  
The monster was a huge electrified jellyfish known in Hyrule as Barinade.  
  
To save Ruto from Barinade's wrath, Link ran in and grabbed her.  
  
When they were safe, Link asked politely, "You're Princess Ruto, right? I'm glade you're okay."  
  
Then, without warning, Ruto slapped Link across the face!  
  
The boy still had stars in his eyes when Ruto hollered, "You are addressing, Ruto, Princess of the Zoras! Name yourself!"  
  
"I'm Link and I promised your father that I would come and save you!"  
  
"My father?" she raged. "I never agreed to that!"  
  
It was in that instant the Link noticed how old Ruto looked; she looked no older than Link himself, ten years old. And her father had already arranged to have her married...!  
  
Link decided not to point that out as he said, stunned, "What are you saying? Everyone's worried about you! Let's hurry and get you home!"  
  
"No!" she said stubbornly. Ruto started running off when Link saw a jellyfish chasing her.  
  
Link shouted, as he went in with his sword, "Watch out!" Link sliced with his sword. But since it was electric, Link was shocked! When the pain stopped and the jellyfish was dead, Link said desperately, "Come with me, please."  
  
Ruto was silent for a moment, as though she were thinking. Finally, she said, "I will if you retrieve that Stone." She pointed under one of Barinade's tentacles; there, Link saw it: the Spiritual Stone! "I dropped it when I was swallowed."  
  
"All right!" Link said, ready to take on Barinade.  
  
Then, surprising both Ruto and Link, Link saw a tentacle wrap itself around Ruto's waist and lifted her high off the ground.  
  
Link gripped his new Boomerang as he said, "Take this!" Link threw the Boomerang and it grabbed the Stone. "Got it!" Link cried happily as he caught the Stone in his hand.  
  
Then, he threw the Boomerang again, aiming for Barinade's mainframe; when it hit, it stunned the beast, causing the electricity to stop flowing. Link unsheathed his sword and jumped up. When he was high, Link sliced Barinade in half, ultimately defeating it.  
  
Link ran up to Ruto.  
  
"What was with you forgetting about me?" she raged.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Link apologized, offering her a hand.  
  
"I was a tad scared," Ruto confessed sheepishly as Link helped her stand up. "The truth is...I was hiding here."  
  
Link was confused. "Wh-why?"  
  
"My father went on and arranged a marriage without even telling me," she replied. "I do have my own feelings!"  
  
Link sighed. "Being a Princess must be tough. But I'm envious of you. As for my parents, the Deku Tree told me they died, and I never got the chance to meet them. But since you have a worried father, let's get you home."  
  
Link turned to go, expecting Ruto to follow; but he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ruto.  
  
"This is the Spiritual Stone of Water, Zora's Sapphire," she said. "It's also the engagement ring of the Zoras...and I'm giving it to you!"  
  
Ruto handed the Stone over to Link as he held out his hands in awe! He had finally collected all three Spiritual Stones! Now, all he had to do was give them to Princess Zelda!  
  
Link and Ruto ran outside of Jabu-Jabu's belly. After talking to King Zora, link was on his way to the Castle.  
  
While he was walking on the plains, Link asked Navi, "What's an engagement ring?"  
  
"I didn't know what the hell she was talking about, either, Link," Navi said.  
  
Link shrugged as he walked on. He looked off in the distance and saw black smoke against a clear blue sky. Link stopped as he realized what was on fire: the Castle!  
  
"Hyrule Castle..." he gasped, "is burning!"  
  
Link broke off at a run, praying that Zelda was all right.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
There ya go! Hey, there's only ONE MORE chapter in the child Child Chapters... I don't think I'm gonna separate them into two separate fics because that would just be stupid. I better get writing on those last two chapters from the manga!  
  
Valete, omnes! (Good bye, everyone in Latin) 


	7. Introducing the Hero of Time

Disclaimer: Again, I own none of this. Shame on me!  
  
Well, here it is, the last chapter of the Child Chapters: Introducing the Hero of Time! Wow, I never expected such positive feedback from so many people!! Thank you, thank you all!!  
  
***PLEASE NOTE*** I had one person who commented that I did an "excellent job on the translation." I DID NOT TRANSLATE IT. That would be Ms. Annie's doing. She has a website: www.zeldanodensetsu.com. Go there for the unofficially translated manga of OoT.  
  
Take Note: I originally said that I was going to split this up into two fics (Child and Adult Chapters) but I've decided against it (see story title change). After this chapter, just take note that it is called the Adult Chapters. Hannon lle. (Thank you in Elvish for you non-LotR fans. ::shudders::)  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Steeple333: Hee hee... Yeah, the "engagement ring" think was good. Stupid Link. Oh well. He'll find out all in good time what one is...  
  
Hobbitfan2: I read your story up to chapter nine and I find *very* good!!! HA HA!! Link beat Legolas!!! Legolas: ::enters room:: Shut up, Alatariel! It's not like *you* could beat him! Alatariel: I could *so* beat that Hylian and you know it! ::blows raspberry:: Legolas: ::Scoffs as he's walking out of room:: Yeah, *that's* mature.  
  
Demonic-faluna: Thank you soooo much!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Introducing the Hero of Time  
  
Link had run as fast as he could and he reached the market in almost nothing. He was running through a sea of people going the opposite direction. He heard one of them shout into the night, "Ganondorf has instigated a revolt!"  
  
Link sprinted to the Castle. All of the guards and soldiers had gone off. Link ran up the steps to the main portion of the Castle, yelling out Zelda's name. He looked over to a small balcony and saw her with Impa; Ganondorf was also on the landing with them.  
  
"Zelda!" Link cried. "I'm coming!" And he sprinted away in the direction of Zelda.  
  
"Curse you, Ganondorf," Impa said roughly as she held Zelda close to her, protecting her.  
  
Ganondorf smiled evilly. "The King is now resting peacefully...forever."  
  
Lightning flashed in the dark sky, illuminating Zelda's frightened face.  
  
Link was racing against time to get to Zelda and Impa.  
  
Ganondorf formed a mighty fist. "I will obtain the Triforce of Power and become the King of Hyrule," he said menacingly. Then, he added, "No, I believe I'll become the emperor of the world!"  
  
Zelda was growing tired of this. "No, you won't!" she hollered. "The Hero of Time will appear to save Hyrule...and to kill you!"  
  
Ganondorf suddenly aimed an almighty fist at Zelda. Impa grabbed the Princess and jumped her to safety. "What a laugh, girl!" Ganondorf summoned two Stalfos, monstrous creatures that resembled skeletons. "Retrieve the Ocarina of Time," he ordered under his breath. As he walked away, Ganondorf muttered, "'Hero of Time'? An old wives' tale..."  
  
Impa, impressively, fought off both of the Stalfos that the crazed Gerudo had summoned, while still protecting Zelda. Then, as Impa was leading Zelda away from the balcony, Zelda heard Link yell out her name.  
  
"Hold on!" Link cried from the stairs above her. "I'm coming!"  
  
Link started to run again but was stopped as a Stalfos that stood in his way. Link halted and looked at the monster.  
  
"Shrimp," it teased Link. "If you think you can pass, then try!"  
  
Without even a warning, the Stalfos attacked, causing Link to drop his Deku Shield. It landed right in a patch of fire and was burnt to a crisp! Now Link was defenseless!  
  
"My Deku Shield...!" Link reached out a hand to grab it, but it was too late. Link stood up and something white caught his eye down below: Zelda and Impa riding on horseback, fleeing the Castle. Link neglected the Stalfos and jumped off the side of the stairs and started running after Zelda.  
  
Zelda looked behind her and saw Link. She cried out to Impa, "Impa, please! Stop the horse!"  
  
"I can't!" she replied, urging the horse to go faster still. "We'll be killed if I do!"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Zelda pulled something out from the satchel at her side. She turned around and threw it in Link's direction: it landed on the drawbridge, in front of Link. Then, she disappeared into the night.  
  
Link walked up to the item that Zelda threw to him and picked it up. It was a small blue Ocarina. As he held it, Link stared into space, breathing heavily. He heard horse's hooves behind him. Link turned around and saw Ganondorf himself, sitting on a midnight-black horse. Link was frightened to death, but he refused to let this man know he was scared.  
  
"Give me that item you just picked up, boy" Ganondorf said in a low, gruff voice.  
  
Link stared at him, terror seizing him. He unsheathed his sword and jumped up to attack Ganondorf. All the wizard had to do, however, to defend himself was put his arm up to stop Link's attack. Then he shoved Link back on the ground.  
  
"You have a lot of spunk to resist me. You're a Kokiri?" Ganondorf asked. "No, there's something different about you... Who are you?"  
  
Link stood up weakly. He took a deep breath and said bravely, "I am of the Kokiri Tribe!" He jumped up again and tried to attack. As he was in the air he hollered out, "Link is my name!"  
  
This time, Ganondorf used his magic to stop Link. Link was stopped, frozen in midair for a few seconds, and then Ganondorf threw him back on the ground. As he landed, Link's Fairy Ocarina fell out of his pocket.  
  
Ganondorf saw it. He dismounted his horse and walked up to Link. Ganondorf reached down for the Fairy Ocarina. Link stretched out a hand to try and stop Ganondorf from taking it, but the sorcerer used a spell to stop Link and cause him to cry out in pain.  
  
"That's...Saria's ocarina..." Link said weakly while lying on the cold, wet grass; it had started raining.  
  
But Ganondorf didn't seem to care. He picked it up and then mounted his horse again. As he sat, gazing at the ocarina, he smiled an evil, twisted smile. Then he rode off into the night.  
  
Link sank to his knees, looking up at the now-raining sky. He cried out in anguish, "I can't do it, Deku Tree! With such a small body, there's no way I can defeat him! What can I do?"  
  
Link began to cry. He knew he was letting everyone down: Saria, the Deku Tree, the Kokiri, the Gorons, Darunia, Ruto...and Zelda.  
  
"Zelda..." Link said through sobs.  
  
The entrance to the Sacred Realm is within the Temple of Time...  
  
The voice seemed so familiar to Link...it was Zelda, communicating to him through telepathy! She seemed so far away, though.  
  
The key to opening it, is the Ocarina of Time...  
  
Link stopped crying and looked at the Ocarina in his hands. This was no ordinary ocarina; this was the Ocarina of Time!  
  
Link gasped. "Zelda left me the Ocarina of Time!" He stood up and started running back inside to Hyrule Castle Town [the market]. "Come on, Navi, to the Temple of Time!"  
  
When Link first stepped inside the market, he really had no idea where the Temple was. But Link had a feeling in his heart, and that was what he relied on. He was led to a corner adjacent to the market, to what looked like a gothic-style cathedral. Link walked up the great stone steps and he went inside.  
  
Inside was a small room. The floor was made of black and white marble, checkered across the way. The ceiling was very high and five windows were on the sides of the building, showing that it was still raining. And, a few fifty feet in front of Link was an altar. Behind that, was a Door with the crest of the Royal Family, the Triforce symbol, embedded in it. Link quietly stepped up to the table, where three hollows were carved in the surface, and read, "The one who collects the three Spiritual Stones is to stand here and play the Song of Time".  
  
Link thought a moment. Zelda had taught him one song, but was it the Song of Time? Link had to try. He put the sacred Ocarina to his lips and played the melody. As the notes of Time reverberated off the walls, the Door behind the altar slowly opened.  
  
Link stood in awe; it had worked. Link walked up the steps on either side of the altar. He walked in the larger room and saw a raised platform. It had two levels. On the first, there were symbols, seven of them, going around the perimeter, each one different.  
  
And, then, on the second and higher one was –  
  
"Link," Navi whispered, "it's that legendary blade...the Master Sword!"  
  
Link looked up and saw on the second level a Sword, the Master Sword, which Navi had spoke of, shoved deep inside a Pedestal.  
  
Link walked up to the Pedestal and whispered, "If I have this Sword..." He placed his hands on the hilt of the mighty Sword. "...Can I defeat him?"  
  
Link hesitated a moment, then pulled the Master Sword out, freeing it from its prison!  
  
Link suddenly felt a strange feeling take him over; like he was suddenly far away. Then Link felt sleep take control of his body, mind and his very heart. The last thing he heard was Ganondorf's evil laughter. And then Link felt himself be propelled into a deep, deep sleep...  
  
* * *  
  
"Link," a kind voice said. "Awaken, Link, who was chosen to be the Hero..."  
  
Hero? Link thought as he slowly started to wake. Who do they mean? Who are they talking about?  
  
Link's eyes opened; it felt as though they had been closed for years. He looked around where he was. The place was very celestial looking; Link was standing in the middle of an island with seven small, circular islands surrounding his. Each one was a different symbol...the symbols! They matched the ones in the Temple of Time!  
  
The island he was standing on, he noticed, was in the shape of the Triforce. But where was he?  
  
Link looked down at his hands and felt his face; he was no longer a little boy. Link was a man.  
  
"W-what the--?" he stuttered, surveying his adult body further. He still had his Kokiri Tunic and Boots and his long green hat. He felt behind his back for the Kokiri Sword; it wasn't there. In its place, was the legendary Master Sword and a new Hylian Shield.  
  
"Calmly look around you, Link," said the same kind voice.  
  
Link looked up and saw a short man with graying hair. He wore a long, yellow and red, mostly yellow, robe. He looked extremely old. Seeing his ears, Link would have wagered to say that this man was Hylian.  
  
"My name is Rauru, one of the Sages who built the Temple of Time ages ago," he said.  
  
Link had so many questions to ask. If this man standing in front of him was a Sage, then surely by the higher powers, he would be able to answer them.  
  
Link started rambling off his main concern to Rauru. "What in the world happened to me? When I laid my hands on that Sword, I felt far away..."  
  
"The Master Sword is a blade that cannot, and will not, be wielded by those with an evil heart," Rauru explained. "In addition, only the one qualified to be the Hero of Time can budge it from the Pedestal of Time. However, you were still too young to be the Hero. And so, for seven years, your spirit was sealed here, making you seventeen years old."  
  
Link was seventeen? He was about to ask another question, but decided not to, as Rauru had continued speaking. Link listened closely.  
  
"During those seven years, Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm through the Gate you opened and seized the Triforce of Power. Now his evil continues to pillage all of Hyrule.  
  
"But there is a way to defeat him," Rauru continued. "It is to break the evil spells on the Five Temples and awaken the Sages there. If the Hero and the Sages combine their powers, then surely evil can be confined!"  
  
Link looked down at his hands in shock. If he had the power to pull the Master Sword from the Pedestal, and if he was able to wield the Master Sword itself, then that would make him...  
  
"I'm the...Hero of Time?" he whispered in disbelief.  
  
Navi flew by Link's Hylian ear and said, "If the Deku Tree heard about this, he'd be surprised."  
  
Rauru interjected, "The Deku Tree knew. You probably had a feeling of this fact for some time, Link, but you are not a Kokiri. You are actually a Hylian, same as Princess Zelda."  
  
"I'm Hylian?" Link gasped. He had been right. All those years Mido had tormented him wasn't of Link's own making; it was the fact that he was Hylian and he hadn't been a Kokiri. That was the reason he didn't have a fairy from the start!  
  
Rauru knew the question that was burning in Link's mind and decided know was the time for the Hero to receive the answer, after ten years. "Before the kingdom of Hyrule was united, when it was still at war, you were born into the Guardian House of the current Hyrule Kingdom. Your father, the commander of a strong and powerful militia, died in battle. And your mother, while sustaining serious injuries, held the infant you. Frantically, fleeing her home for safety, she ran into the forest and breathed her last. The Deku Tree looked after the baby.  
  
"He sensed the fate affected by Hyrule's future and received this decision; it was that someday you would leave the forest. However," Rauru said reproachfully, "this fact didn't change the Deku Tree's love for you."  
  
Now Link knew the fate of his parents. His father had been fighting against an evil that had threatened Hyrule; parallel to what Link was about to do now. And his mother had loved him so much that she had sacrificed herself in order to save him. Link fought back a flood of tears.  
  
Rauru continued with his explanation. "From now on, no, including until now, hardships will be given for you. That is your fate; you mustn't have any complaints."  
  
Link closed his eyes. So the fate of Hyrule was on his shoulders. Link opened his eyes and said, "I haven't any.  
  
"By becoming a man, I've gained a lot of power. Now I can fight him on his own terms. If this Sword chose me, and if I'm destined to be the Hero, I will fight!"  
  
"Link," Rauru said. "You will make an excellent Hero."  
  
Link was then transported, by Rauru's power, back to the Temple of Time.  
  
"I will surely defeat Ganondorf. And this time," Link continued as he unsheathed his Master Sword and equipped his Hylian Shield. "I will protect Zelda!" 


	8. The Legendary Blade, the Master Sword

Disclaimer: This wouldn't be here if this wasn't *fanfiction*, now would it?  
  
Okey-dokey. The Child Chapters are complete so we move onward to the Adult Chapters! ::hears a trumpet fanfare off in the distance:: Oookaaaay... where did *that* come from...? Oh, well.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed. You really make my day!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Legendary Blade, the Master Sword  
  
Link walked out of the Temple of Time, but he didn't see the busy, cheerful market as he remembered; he saw what looked like a graveyard. All the shops and homes had been destroyed. Seven years had really passed.  
  
To his left, Link saw a Stalfos ready to kill one of the guards of Hyrule Castle.  
  
"Now, then," the Stalfos said, looking down at the defenseless man, raising his sword. "Prepare to-!"  
  
But Link intercepted the Stalfos blow with his Master Sword.  
  
"The one who's going to die," Link with malice, "is you!"  
  
The Stalfos stopped and surveyed Link. "That Blade," it said nervously. "That's the Master Sword. You're the Hero of Time?"  
  
"You again, huh?" Link raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" the Stalfos questioned. The monster looked over Link again. There was something familiar about him... "It-it can't be! That boy who resisted me seven years ago?"  
  
"That's right. Back then I couldn't get a punch in. But now," Link said proudly, "I'm no longer a 'powerless child'!"  
  
The Stalfos flashed a look of pure rage. "Insolence! You will pay for that!" The creature charged at Link, weapon raised. But Link just sighed; as the Stalfos was about to strike him, Link jumped to one side, causing the Stalfos to miss his mark. The jagged blade of the Stalfos had landed in the ground, wedged tightly between two rocks. While the monster was fiddling with it, trying to free his sword, Link took the opportunity to strike the Stalfos in its side, utterly destroying it.  
  
Link walked to the guard, who was lying on the ground, breathing weakly. It didn't appear that the Stalfos had hurt him, and, for that, Link was thankful: he wasn't, in any way, a Healer.  
  
As the Hylian lifted the soldier's head and sat him up, he seemed to regain himself. "Thank you for saving me," he said to Link. Then he chuckled. "So, you are that boy who was always running around the Castle, giving us a heap of trouble... You've become a fine Hero."  
  
Link smiled. Then his face grew serious as he asked, "What's going on in Hyrule now?"  
  
"It's Ganondorf," the soldier replied angrily, enraged what the Gerudo king had done to his, and Link's, homeland. "He now has control over the Triforce of Power and became the King of Evil. He has transformed our lovely and peaceful Hyrule into a world of monsters.  
  
"Right now, he's searching for the Ocarina of Time that the Princess had."  
  
Link's eyes grew wide at the mention of Zelda. "Princess Zelda? Where is she now?"  
  
The Hylian in front of Link could not meet the Hero's eyes. "I don't know," he said quietly. "The last we saw of her was when she was fleeing with Lady Impa..."  
  
Link looked down at the ground. That happened seven years ago. Where in HyHykjnikkiuhijijHHyrule was Zelda now? Link had to know.  
  
The soldier continued, not seeing Link's reaction, "And now, the Castle is in Ganondorf's hands."  
  
Link snapped his head back up. "The Castle has what?! I'm going to go look." Link stood up and started sprinting towards Hyrule Castle, praying to the Valar that it was still standing.  
  
"Be careful!" the man hollered to Link as he, too, stood. "It's swarming with Ganondorf's followers!"  
  
As Link slowed down to a walk, and trudged through the once- prosperous marketplace, he noticed that Navi's light surrounding her as she flew was growing dim. That could only mean one thing: his fairy was loosing her strength and weakening.  
  
"Navi," Link asked as he turned to her, concern written all over his face. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It hurts," she said hoarsely. "I feel... this evil energy..."  
  
Link saw, as her light faded, Navi cringe in pain. "Hide in my hat, then," he said worriedly as he ushered her inside.  
  
As he picked up speed, running through the market, Link was worrying. If Navi had felt this weak, what happened to Zelda? As the Hylian drew closer to the Castle, he slowed, for the terrain had become steep and rocky; very much unlike seven years ago. "Even this path has changed in the last-!"  
  
Link stopped, dead in his tracks. The once green and beautiful Castle was nowhere to be seen. In its place a black and ugly fortress was present: Ganon's Castle.  
  
"Th-the Castle!" Link gaped. "It's-it's gone!"  
  
Then, coming from behind him, Link heard a low cackle. He turned around and before him, floating in the air, was a Poe, a ghost.  
  
"Hyrule Castle disappeared a long time ago," the poltergeist taunted, knowing that that was what Link hoped and longed to see. "It is now where Ganondorf resides. We are his servants."  
  
Link was angry with this prospector for teasing him. "Get lost!" Link whipped at the Poe with the Master Sword, abolishing it.  
  
Suddenly, Link collapsed to his knees. He used the Sword to support himself; if he hadn't, he would've been down on all fours. "I feel...weak," Link said wearily.  
  
Navi popped her head out from inside her partner's hat and said, "Link, it's Ganondorf's energy radiating from his tower. That's what's causing you to be so weak. You need to do some training and build up your stamina; seven years is a long time to have been sleeping, not using a sword."  
  
Link knew she was right. He stood up slowly and sheathed his Sword. "Just you watch, Ganondorf," he said daringly as he gazed up at the fortress. "I'm going to become an expert swordsman. And, then, I am going to defeat you."  
  
* * *  
  
Link was walking steadily on the plains of Hyrule Field, breathing in the air. But suddenly he stopped, a look of sadness evident in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Link?" Navi inquired, noticing that her companion had halted.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," the Hylian replied. But then he looked at Navi and knew he couldn't lie to her. "It's just that the smell of the wind blowing through Hyrule Field, and even the light from the sun... Everything's different..." Link sat down in the shade of a tree and placed his head in his hands. "For Hyrule to become like this while I was gone...it's a real shock. Somehow, I feel that I've become the last person left in the world.  
  
"Oh, Zelda," he whispered, almost asking the Princess for help. He took out the Ocarina she had thrown to him years long passed. Gazing at it, he said to himself, "I wonder if we'll be able to meet again."  
  
"She's been waiting for you all this time," Navi piped in. "I'm sure she's somewhere safe. Play the Ocarina, Link; maybe Zelda will hear it."  
  
Link shrugged. "Okay. What have I got to lose?"  
  
As Link played the melody that Zelda taught him, someone was watching the Hero of Time from atop a cliff above the young man.  
  
"How nostalgic," the stranger said, his voice muffled due to the loose cloth covering it, hiding his lower face... "The song of the Hyrule Royal Family that dates back to antiquity; the echo of the Ocarina that plays upon Time..."  
  
Meanwhile, Ganondorf was restless in his castle. As he sat upon his throne, if you will, he was fingering with Link's old Fairy Ocarina, playing with it.  
  
"This isn't the Ocarina of Time," he said as he smashed the ocarina to pieces with is bare hands. "It looks like it, but it is another." The Gerudo turned around to look at the Stalfos that was kneeling in front of him. "So, you think that it's true, that that boy is truly the Hero of Time?"  
  
"He wielded the Master Sword," the Stalfos said; he had spied on Link while he intruded on Ganondorf's property. "Yes, my lord, I am positive that he is that One."  
  
"You should have killed him then!" another one of the Stalfos piped up from the shadows.  
  
"Silence," Ganondorf said calmly, raising his hand. Addressing no one in particular, but the whole of his servants, he went on, "Dispose of that boy before he becomes powerful with the Master Sword." Ganondorf said evilly, "Then, strip him of the Ocarina!"  
  
His followers left in a hurry, to go and perform their master's bidding. But he knew better than to place all his trust in them, weak as they were. Turning around, his eyes fell upon his shadow, cast by the stained glass windows.  
  
"Come out, my shadow, Phantom Ganon!" From his shadow, rose a ghostly figure, clad in black. Kneeling before Ganondorf, the king addressed him, "The Hero of Time will be going to the Forest Temple. Get there before he awakens the Sage of the Forest...and kill him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooh! A cliffy! Ack!! What do you think of the Adult Chapters so far? Trust me, if you thought the Child Chapters were interesting, you ain't seen nuthin' yet, I assure you!  
  
Namárië! 


	9. The Sage of the Forest

Disclaimer: see first chapter.  
  
Okay, I am in a *major* hurry to post this, so I'll make responses short, sweet and to the point!  
  
Midnight*Starfire: I *love* that pen name, by the way! You-you actually *like* cliffies?! What-what are you, insane?! Thanks!  
  
lilhobbitgurl: Thank you, thank you! You know, I've gotten a lot of requests to write "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask". I have actually been thinking about it... But I dunno know yet...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Sage of the Forest  
  
"Come on, Link! Go faster!" Navi urged.  
  
Link was moving at a rapid pace, training on the Fields of Hyrule. He was focusing on agility, accuracy and defense. But, as it seemed to Navi, he wasn't performing sufficiently enough; in fact, he wasn't. Link himself knew that he could move much faster.  
  
In order to prove himself to his "instructor", Link jumped up high, Sword raised, aiming for a decent-sized rock, going in to crumble it to pieces. However, when his Sword struck, it didn't cut; instead, it just ricocheted off and made Link's whole left arm go numb. He stopped and dropped his Sword, clutching his arm.  
  
"No, no, no!" Navi corrected forcefully. "You're leaving yourself wide open to attack!" She didn't know Link was injured.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Navi!" Link said hotly, glaring up at her.  
  
"I'm saying this for your benefit, dearie!" Navi replied innocently. "If you can't wield the Master Sword, then you can't even fight Ganondorf's underlings!"  
  
"Don't worry, Navi," Link said, picking up his Sword. "I have a secret technique." He winked once at her.  
  
Link swung his Sword back behind him and closed his eyes. And then, summoning all his strength, hollered out, "Kai Ten Giri!" A wave of energy was released from the Master Sword as Link spun around rapidly with the Sword.  
  
Once he stopped and looked at Navi, Link said with satisfaction, "So, what do you think of my far-reaching power of destruction?"  
  
"Um, Link...?" Navi said hesitantly. "If you keep cutting down the grass throughout Hyrule like this, the bugs will be angry."  
  
It was true; Link looked down at the grass, or lack thereof: there was indeed a circular patch of green missing, forming a circle around Link's feet.  
  
Seeing that Link had indeed improved on his skills, however, Navi insisted that they start going about Link's duty: awakening the Sages throughout the Temples. They headed directly for the Temple of the Forest.  
  
As Link trudged through the denseness of the forest, not remembering this section at all, he sighed tiredly, "The forest is so humid," Link wiped the sweat from his brow. "Do you think Ganondorf's power reaches even here?"  
  
"The Sage Rauru said to break the curses on the Five Temples and free the Sages." Navi stated. "If you, Link, being the Hero of Time, appear with all the Sages' power, then we can confront Ganondorf."  
  
Suddenly, coming upon a clearing, Navi yelled out, "Link, look!"  
  
Link stopped hacking away at the overgrown bushes and looked. "It's the Kokiri Village! Before we go to the Temple, let's stop by."  
  
As Link walked through the village, he noticed the quietness of the little town; there were no Kokiri out. "This is weird," he whispered. "Where are all the villagers? It's so eerie and quiet."  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a Giant Deku Baba sprouted behind Link, the plant's poison oozing out of its mouth.  
  
"There here, too?!" Link hollered out as he decapitated the lethal flower. Then he heard a small shriek behind him. He turned his head around sharply and saw another one of the toxic plants threatening a little Kokiri! Link ran up to it and disposed of the plant quickly before it did any harm to the small child.  
  
Link leaned down over the Kokiri and asked kindly, "Are you hurt?" Then, he gasped as he realized who it was he had just saved: Mido! "I-it's Mido, isn't it?" Link stuttered. That hateful look of his hasn't changed a bit! Link laughed. But why is he still a child...?  
  
Link's smile faded at the words that came out of Mido's mouth, "Hmph, all over the forest there's nuthin' but monsters. It's all 'cause that jerk left!"  
  
Link stared at Mido. The Hylian knew the Kokiri was talking about him: Mido had just called him a jerk!  
  
Mido continued thrashing Link, whom he had no idea had just saved him and was standing right in front of him, "It's all 'cause that loser Link broke the rule and left the forest!"  
  
Link decided that now was a good time to intervene. "That's not true! It's because Ganondorf-!"  
  
But Mido also interrupted, "Our not being able to play outside anymore and Saria goin' away... it's all his fault!"  
  
"Saria?!" Link's eyes flashed in shock. Now he remembered: he had yet to see his childhood friend. Link grabbed Mido's shoulders, not letting him get away, as he said with a little more force than was intended, "What happened to her?"  
  
"Th-that's none of your business!" the Kokiri yelled as he roughly broke free from Link's grasp and ran away, in the direction of the Lost Woods.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Link called as he stood up and ran after the boy. He and Navi chased Mido right into the heart of the Woods, to the Sacred Forest Meadow. It was there that Link discovered the Forest Temple. And the fact that Mido was, again, being attacked; this time, by a pair of Wolfos. Link jumped in the fray, defending his childhood rival and, for a second time, saved him.  
  
Once the Wolfos were but a memory to him, Mido said skeptically to Link, "You again, huh?" The child still had no idea that this man he was addressing was Link. "What's with you?"  
  
Link sighed, realizing that words weren't going to be enough to get Mido to trust him. So instead, he reached behind his back and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. He started playing the melody that Saria was always playing, seven years ago.  
  
Mido's face lit up in recollection. "That-that tune; Saria's always playin' that. You-do you know Saria?"  
  
Link just stared at Mido, hoping that his past action had triggered something inside Mido's memory.  
  
"Okay," Mido said as he breathed in deeply. "I trust you."  
  
Mido turned around and walked inside the Temple, Link only a foot behind him. Once they were deep inside the Temple, Mido started telling Link all that had happened within the last seven years, while he had been absent. Of course, Mido didn't know that; Link had just asked what had happened.  
  
"After the Deku Tree died, all the creatures who protected the forest began to disappear. It was terrible; if only I could be as strong as you."  
  
Link and Mido had entered a room with a painting of Ganondorf hanging on the wall. Obviously, for the time being, this was a place of pure evil. The odd thing was that, while they were in the area, Link had the sense that he and Mido were being watched; something just seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
Mido continued, not noticing the look of dread that swept along his comrade's face, "Saria said, 'I'm going to the Forest Temple,' and she hasn't come back.  
  
"Saria told him it was dangerous," Mido continued, changing the subject back to Link. "So what the heck has that idiot been doing all this time? Probably out there girl chasin'!" Mid answered his own question.  
  
Link glared down at him with a look of confusion. Then remembered that Mido was still a ten-year-old boy and he shrugged it off; he knew the truth.  
  
Mido suddenly slammed his fist into the stone wall. Pain was not present on his voice as he said in anger, "Why won't he come back?" Then, quite unexpectedly, the Kokiri put his head on his chest and started weeping. "I even told him to come back, after I've been waiting all this time..."  
  
Link was overcome with compassion. Mido had grown up a lot within the last few years, even if his height didn't measure up to it. He was actually waiting for Link. "Mido..." the Hylian whispered with sympathy.  
  
But his feelings soon departed as he heard a low rustle behind him. Link turned around, as did Mido, and there, just reeking evil and darkness, was Phantom Ganon! He had a power staff held in his hand, it's crooked top radiating with electricity. And his goal was to kill the Hero of Time.  
  
"Mido, get down!" Link hollered as he plowed into Mido, sparing him from a shock of the rod. Link turned back around and, taking his Sword, jabbed at the Ghost. But the creature just flew back... into one of its paintings, out of Link's hitting range! "He came from...inside the painting?"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Link stabbed his Sword at the canvas, but it wouldn't even scratch the material.  
  
The next thing Link knew was that he was in a tremendous amount of pain. Phantom Ganon had reappeared from another painting and was attacking Link from behind with his electric power. Link was screaming in agony.  
  
When the pain ceased, Link again, tried his Sword. But just as before, the Phantom hid inside another one of the pictures. Link knew better than to try stabbing the painting. "What can I do?" Link was panicking.  
  
Meanwhile, Mido was scrunched up against the stone wall, frightened out of his wits. As he edged towards a corner, he felt something prod the small of his back. Mido jumped around and saw the Fairy Bow hanging on the wall. "With this," Mido said, picking it up, "he may be able to win!" Mido yelled across the room to Link, "Hey!" and threw the bow in Link's direction.  
  
Thankfully, the Hylian caught it and, what was even more thankful, picked up a fallen arrow from the floor. Link knew very well how to use a bow. He felt sure that arrows would be sharp and small enough to pierce the thick cloth of the paintings. He loaded the projectile in the notch and took aim for the painting his foe was in.  
  
"Now!" Navi screeched out.  
  
Link fired the arrow with deadly accuracy: it hit the Phantom squarely on his chest. The Ghost was no more!  
  
When he was utterly destroyed, the painting started glowing like mad, nearly blinding Link. Then from the center of the picture, the figure of a young girl appeared slowly before Link's eyes.  
  
In all the excitement, Mido had fainted and saw none of this.  
  
Link knew who the girl was a second prior to when she spoke.  
  
"Saria...!" Link breathed.  
  
"Link," she said. "Thank you. Now, thanks to you, and Mido," she giggled, "the forest can return to normal. Because the evil curse was broken, I am also able to awaken as a Sage."  
  
Link's mouth dropped in shock. "You're the Forest Sage?"  
  
But Saria went on, "Therefore, I can no longer continue in this world, but I will be at your side to save Hyrule... and forever. Even if we're apart, we'll be friends for eternity, won't we?"  
  
"Of course," Link said softly, smiling.  
  
"I believe in you, Link..." Saria said faintly as she disappeared to join Rauru in the Chamber of Sages.  
  
Link fought back a flood of tears brewing in his eyes. He had finally found Saria, his best friend in the world, and then, no sooner had he found her, she'd disappeared. But Link knew he'd see her again; in his heart, he knew.  
  
His attention was brought back to Mido as he woke up. "Where's Saria? Is she okay?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I see," Mido said when Link had finished telling all that Saria told him. He and the Kokiri had returned to the Village. "Saria became the Sage of the Forest, huh? Well then, I'll protect the forest alongside her!"  
  
Link decided it was indeed time to move on. As he was leaving, he heard the Kokiris' shouts of, "Thanks, bro!", "Thank you!" and "Bye!"  
  
But the one call that stood out most of all was Mido's: "Come back and visit! See you later!"  
  
After Link had gone, Mido chuckled to himself, "For some reason, while I was watching him fight, it reminded me of him..."  
  
When Link was out in the sunlight of Hyrule Field, Navi fluttered down next to her partner and asked timidly, "Are you sure you're okay, without telling him the truth, that is?  
  
Link shrugged and smiled up at her, saying, "It's okay." He looked back at the Kokiri Village, "This way, whenever I come back, it'll be as friends." 


	10. A Beloved Old Friend

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it!!  
  
Wow. So many people have asked me to write Majora's Mask... I'm still thinking about it. I'll probably do it over the summer when I finish the "first draft" of Ocarina of Time. Yes, this is still a WIP. I only have two more chapters to write!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three  
A Beloved Old Friend  
  
Link was facing a monstrous foe: an evil fire dragon known as Volvagia. He was standing on a medium-sized island, surrounded by a lake of lava, and it was blazingly hot. If it hadn't been for the specially made Goron tunic he was clad in, Link would've long ago passed out from the heat.  
  
From the side island, Link heard a Goron shout out, "He'll kill you, too!"  
  
"Link, now!" Navi wailed. "Shoot the arrow!"  
  
Link had been prepared to fire the arrow for some time, but he couldn't let it fly. The heat was causing drops of sweat to fall from the Hero's forehead and it was the torridity that was making it harder for him to concentrate. He was still in his fighting stance, holding the bow and arrow; he hadn't fired it yet.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Navi yelled again. "Hurry and shoot!"  
  
But Link couldn't. He stared at the snake-like dragon. Then he relaxed his arms, dropping his bow to the side and letting the arrow fall to the ground. But Volvagia wasn't like Link; its goal was to destroy the Hero of Time.  
  
Link saw Volvagia's mouth open and gasped as he saw that it was attacking with fire.  
  
"Link! Move!" his fairy screamed. "Get out of the way!"  
  
Link covered his face and stumbled backward, having no idea that he was already a few feet away from the edge. He felt his foot slip from him and toppled off the rim of the island. He was falling towards the lava! The last thing he recollected before he slipped out of consciousness were Navi's frantic shouts of, "Link, no!" He saw a lithe figure standing at the edge of the island as well...  
  
* * *  
  
Link slowly opened his eyes. He breathed in deeply as he heard soft music being played, soothing his headache.  
  
He smiled and said ever-so-softly, "Music... A harp."  
  
Link slowly turned his head to the right a saw a thin-looking person playing a lyre. This stranger had a cloth covering his lower face and his hands and fingers were riddled with bandages, including his lower legs.  
  
Link sat up and said weakly to the man, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sheik," the foreigner said as he paused his playing. "I am one of the last of the Sheikah tribe."  
  
"Sheikah tribe?" Link questioned. He had never heard of them before. But his head hurt too much to really think about the subject. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings; he was in a Goron City infirmary. He looked down at himself. Link's clothes and face were charred in certain places and he had a bandage on his left cheek.  
  
All of a sudden, a small floating light entered the room. When it spoke, Link realized it was Navi. "You're awake! Are you okay?"  
  
Sheik said from his ledge, "If you hadn't been wearing those Goron clothes, you would be dead."  
  
Link recalled the figure standing at the rim of the platform... "Are you the one who saved me?"  
  
Sheik stood up slowly as he said, "It would have been a shame for the Hero of Time to have died. And the one to slay that wicked dragon is only you."  
  
Link blinked in shock. "He's...not an evil dragon..." he said quietly.  
  
"In order to break the spell on the dragon," Sheik countered, "you've no choice but to kill it."  
  
"Don't say it so simply!" Link yelled at the Sheikah. "No matter what, I'll make him remember...!"  
  
A low rumble sounded outside, near the core of the City. When it stopped about a minute later, Sheik said, "It's coming."  
  
Link stood up and grabbed his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. He followed Sheik out into the main section of the small metropolis. In the side of the stone wall, lava was pouring out of a huge crater, courtesy of Volvagia: the dragon was well on its way.  
  
"At this rate, if he continues to act violently, then Death Mountain will erupt," Sheik told Link. "And that's not all; Kakariko and Hyrule: everything will become a burning wasteland."  
  
As Link was staring down at the destruction, he remembered the first time he had seen the cute and small dragon on sale in the Market, seven years ago.  
  
"He was there," Link whispered lightly. "In the market..."  
  
* * *  
  
Link walked slowly through the busy Market, looking with huge and curious eyes. Before he started to go and find the Spiritual Stones, he had decided to look around the shops. A red dragon sitting soundly in a cage caught his eye. He ran up to it and read the price: seventy Rupees. Link couldn't resist; he paid the salesman his money and now he was the proud owner of a baby dragon!  
  
Once they were out in the middle of the Field, Link tried to coax to youngster out, saying sweetly, "Come on out, little guy. I won't hurt you."  
  
Slowly, he came out. He certainly was adorable! He had large red eyes that matched his thick scaly skin. But its looks were deceiving: no sooner had Link reached out to pet him, the dragon bit Link on the tip of the boy's finger!  
  
"Ouch!" Link snapped back. "I helped you with what little money I had!"  
  
But it wasn't listening as the baby's next action was breathing fire right into Link's face. Of course, he wasn't old enough for his flames to inflict real critical damage, but they still burnt Link's forehead and cheeks. Link, being very agitated and angry that he had wasted his savings, dropped the creature and walked on, leaving it behind.  
  
Soon, however, Navi fluttered down and whispered to Link, "The little guy's following you."  
  
But Link just turned up his nose in disgust and walked away. When he stopped for his evening meal, Navi whispered, pointing behind a rock, "He's still there." Link turned around and, sure enough, the hungry baby was present. Link felt a little remorse for his previous actions.  
  
"Hey, you want some?" he offered a portion of his dinner.  
  
The dragon crawled over to Link and, to the boy's shock, swallowed the whole loaf of bread that Link held out! He wasn't supposed to take it all, just a little! Link stood up and started chasing the nuisance around the campfire. All of a sudden, Link's dragon turned back around a breathed out fire, but he wasn't aiming for Link. The dragon had just destroyed a monster that was stalking Link from behind!  
  
"Hey," Link said kindly as he knelt down next to his protector. "You saved me..." The boy thought a moment; then said, "Are you lonely, all be yourself?"  
  
Scooping the dragon in his arms and holding him above his head, Link laughed, "From now on, you and I are friends forever!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Link, the volcano's going to erupt!"  
  
Link woke up from his memories as he felt strong earthquakes in the ground. Volvagia, Link's pet dragon, reared its ugly, mutated head through another crater, causing more lava to spew out into Goron territory.  
  
Link stood defiantly at Volvagia. "It's me, Link!" he hollered. "Remember?"  
  
Volvagia held no sign of the memories long past as he again breathed scorching fire in Link's direction. As the Hylian dodged the flame, he realized he had no choice but to slay it.  
  
He whipped out his bow and loaded it with an arrow. He aimed for Volvagia's eye and shot the projectile with perfection. When the arrow hit and stunned the dragon, Link unsheathed the Master Sword and leaped high in the air. With a heavy heart, Link sliced off the head of Volvagia, both lifting the curse and killing his friend.  
  
Link landed nimbly on his feet and stared at what he had just done. As he was sadly looking at the head, it slowly disintegrated.  
  
He felt awful as he let a solitary tear roll down his left cheek. He could feel his heart breaking inside.  
  
* * *  
  
"So," Ganondorf said. "Volvagia failed?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Sheik replied on bended knee. "However, there is a bit of good news, sir. The Hero of Time is at a loss having slaughtered his old friend. Now would be a splendid chance, while his guard is down..."  
  
Ganondorf intervened, "Do you still not know Zelda's whereabouts?"  
  
"Nay, we've tried all sides."  
  
"Capture the Hylian and that Princess with haste," Ganondorf ordered. "You must not let those two meet by any means!"  
  
"I'll be on guard," Sheik said, bowing his head in respect.  
  
"Thank you, Brother," Darunia, the newly awakened Sage of Fire, said to Link. "On behalf of the entire Goron race, thank you. But," he stopped, eyeing Link with sympathy, "it seems it was a tough time for you. Why don't you stay here and rest a while?"  
  
"Thank you for your generosity, Darunia. But," Link looked at the Sage with anger in his eyes, "I cannot forgive Ganondorf."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I must say, that when I first read this, this chapter was a new idea! What about you peoples?  
  
Well, namárië, mellyn nin, as sidh!! (Elvish for "Farewell my friends, and peace!!) 


	11. Link Versus Link

Disclaimer: Still applies! (Surprise, surprise!)  
  
And, I am so sorry this has taken so long to post. You see, my brother came home and, since I use the phone line in his room, I could no longer access the Internet, let alone ff.net. But my daddy's going to install a phone line in my room, or whatever it is that you have to do, in my room, since I cleaned it up... Be patient, just be patient, everybody! Thank you so much for being the nice, understanding people that you are!  
  
Review Time!!!  
  
Lilhobbitgurl: Okay, I just want to tell you: If you haven't completed the game, this is will be a MAJOR spoiler for you! I'm not saying you should completely stop reading (PLEASE don't do that!), but you should probably complete the game, kick Ganondorf's sorry little butt and then finish reading it! And, yes: the Water Temple is evil! EVIL, I tell you!! It took me three years to beat that Temple! The rest of it is a lot easier. My favourite Temple is, w/out a doubt, the Spirit Temple. And, as for your idea... I really like the sound of it, but, because of copyright and all that applies there, I can't stray too far from the original plotline of the Manga. I personally really liked it! But I just can't use it. Sorry. :(  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Link Versus Link  
  
Link felt the hot rays of the sun on his face as he trudged through Hyrule Field. The day was blazingly warm and he had been walking for several hours, hoping to get a lead on where to go next. So far, Link was experiencing rotten luck.  
  
Link sighed and placed his hand in front of eyes, shielding them from the sun's intense light. He said wearily, "I still don't see anything, Navi."  
  
Navi replied as she looked down at her partner sadly, "Link, this is no good for you. You need to rest."  
  
But Link ignored her words; he had to keep moving. Only when he found food and water would he be able to rest peacefully. He admitted bitterly to himself all the same, "I was so foolish, not to bring any water... or food, for that matter."  
  
The extreme conditions were really starting to take their toll on Link as he stopped and collapsed to his knees, almost all his energy spent. To his joy, Navi flew down next to him and said, "Look! It's a village! A village, Link!"  
  
The weary Hylian glanced up and when he saw that Navi wasn't lying, his face was lit with happiness and some of his strength returned. He stood up and started jogging towards the town. "There, I can get some food and water! Praise the gods!"  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, though, Link saw a sharp dagger graze his shoulder, missing his head by mere inches. As he turned around, pulled the Master Sword out of its scabbard and equipped his Hylian Shield, Link saw in the sky, his attacker, weapon raised and ready to fight! Because of the bright sun, he couldn't see the face.  
  
"One of Ganondorf's followers?" Link hollered, venting out rage, as he blocked the person's blow with his Shield. But Link lost his footing as the stranger charged: he fell backward on the ground.  
  
Link's attacker had her sword to his throat, ready to kill him. But suddenly, she gasped and drew her blade back: she had seen the Triforce crest embedded in the Master Sword. "That Sword..."  
  
Link looked up as he recognized the voice. "I-Impa?" It was Impa!  
  
She chuckled as she offered Link a hand and helped him stand up. "It's been seven years, Link." She led him to Kakariko Village and there, Link received food, water and rest in Impa's own home.  
  
As Link was eating his fill, he cried, "I feel so much better!"  
  
"Don't eat so fast!" Impa's friend, Kayko, warned. She continued, "So, I heard you killed that nasty dragon at the Fire Temple."  
  
Link stopped, setting his cup gently down on the table. There was a long pause of awkward silence.  
  
Breaking the stillness, Impa said to Link, "What's with this sloppiness of yours? I understand the hard times you're going through well, but passing through that part of Hyrule without food and such... is what a fool with no regard for his own life does!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Link said sheepishly, relaxing back in his chair.  
  
"Impa," Kayko interjected, "You don't have to go that far... The poor boy..."  
  
Impa sighed and walked over to the door. Opening it, she addressed Link again, "First of all, we have to return your strength and spirit. Until then, I can't allow you to leave this village." Without waiting for a response, whether she wanted one or not, she went outside and shut the door.  
  
Link placed his fist on the table and sighed, looking out the window to his right. It was there that he saw a commotion going on.  
  
"I'll be right back, Miss Kayko," Link said, standing up and starting near the door.  
  
"Is something wro—!" But Kayko had seen the riot outside and quickly followed the Hero out into the town square.  
  
As he approached, Link analyzed the situation closer. He saw a large crowd gathered. Then suddenly, from the center of the group, a horse reared back on its legs, neighing loudly. Link could've sworn the horse looked familiar... Epona!  
  
From a corner, a mother was comforting her child about the horse's rash actions, "We've no choice, Aref! If we disobey the Evil King..." She let her sentence trail off.  
  
Then everyone in the town started hearing soft music being played. When the sound reached Epona's ears, she stopped making a fuss and calmed down. Everybody looked to where the music was coming Wrom: MSFDULHPQQWOYIYZUNNYCGPKYLEJGDGVCJVT  
  
The Hero was slowly approaching Epona as he played. The horse looked at Link and remembered a small little boy whom she had helped...  
  
Link ceased his playing and cried out, reading Epona's face out correctly, "Epona, it is you!" He sprinted forward and gently patted her mane, "You remembered my Ocarina, didn't you? Seven years have drifted by since we met."  
  
"Hey, mister!" The little boy Aref cried, running next to Link. "You're the Hero, aren't you? Then please save Epona! Don't let her become one of Ganondorf's horses!"  
  
Link smiled at Aref, then he looked up at Impa and said pleadingly, "Impa, I beg of you, train me in the ways of swordplay. I wish to become much stronger."  
  
Impa sighed. "It will not be easy, but... very well."  
  
From then on, for several days, the sounds of clashing swords reverberated within Kakariko Village. Link had vastly improved. During one particular day, Impa gave Link some training he'll never forget...  
  
Link and the Sheikah had been working all morning and it was now early evening. Impa had said that if Link could get in a solitary hit on her, then Link's training would be complete. Link was eager to prove himself, but his teacher was a master at this. Link kept on charging and she kept on dodging!  
  
"Every time," Link grunted as he tried to hit Impa again, "she just barely dodges my attacks! Time for my Kai Ten Giri technique!"  
  
Link unleashed his Sword's fury but, once again, Impa dodged it, this time, by leaping behind Link. He wasn't expecting that! There, Impa poked him in the small of his back with the back end of her sword, thusly "defeating" Link.  
  
"It doesn't help if you can't connect with your enemy!" she told a frustrated Link.  
  
Link, being exhausted, fell on his back in the soft grass. After a short rest, he stood and walked to the waterspout, taking a drink and then splashing his sweaty face with the cool liquid.  
  
While Link was drying his damp face with a cloth, Aref walked up to Link and said, "You should live here, Link; I'll introduce you to my big sister!"  
  
Link was a little shocked at what the boy had just said, but laughed nonetheless. He said, "Until now, all I've seen is how Hyrule has completely changed. But when I came here, I felt a tranquility I haven't experienced in a truly long time."  
  
"Kakariko is a peaceful town; it was where I was born and raised," Impa put in. "But lately, even around here, monsters have been increasing. There have been instances in which they've taken the shape of a person and attacked. That's why, when you first came, we were so cautious."  
  
Link nodded. "I see."  
  
"With Link around," Aref insisted happily, "we're safe!"  
  
Impa continued to Link, "Ganondorf's power is only getter stronger..."  
  
Link hesitated for a moment, arguing within himself whether or not to ask his next question. Finally decided, he asked the Sheikah, "Impa, where is Princess Zelda now?"  
  
Impa was not at all surprised that Link had asked that inquiry. In fact, she was curious as to why he had waited so long. But she knew she could not tell Link everything, not now. The time would come when he would know all that had happened. She had to be careful in choosing her words. "The Princess—!"  
  
Unfortunately, she was cut off... by Aref's cries of, "Help me!"  
  
Link looked over his shoulder, in the direction of the well, and gasped. Some cloudy-looking substance was protruding out of the well, grabbing Aref by his waist and tossing him roughly around in the air! Link took out his Sword and sliced what was holding the boy and it let him drop... right over the opening in the well! Link caught him before he fell in.  
  
The nebulous material retreated back in the well for a few seconds then came back out. A voice that sounded very similar to Link's spoke while it came out slowly, "I knew the Hero of Time would show up here. I have been waiting for you."  
  
The cloud twisted itself around as it came out. Slowly but surely it was forming itself into something... a person! First came booted feet, then a torso... When the face formed, Link could see what he was up against.  
  
He stuttered for a minute. "It-it became... me?!"  
  
This Dark Link had everything that Link was carrying: a Hylian Shield, the Master Sword... or, at least it looked like the Master Sword...  
  
Impa hollered to Link, "That's one of those monsters I was just telling you about! Be careful, Link!"  
  
"I'd like to see just how strong you've become," the Shadow whispered. "Prepare to be defeated... by yourself!"  
  
Link swallowed hard. He looked into the creature's eyes and felt a shiver move up his spine, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. This Shadow's eyes were small, beady and a blood-red colour. Just staring into them was like staring at death itself. Link blinked and shook his fears away. He calmly reached over his left shoulder and produced the one, true Master Sword; his right hand went to his Hylian Shield.  
  
The sword contest began.  
  
It only took Link about one minute to figure out his opponent's style of swordplay: copying. The Shadow would match Link's movements down to a thread; the Hero couldn't penetrate anything.  
  
"This jerk..." Link said through gritted teeth. "Quit copying me!"  
  
Having been fed up with this guy's mirror moves, Link lunged. The Shadow stepped back and then planted his foot firmly on the Master Sword's blade, pinning Link to the ground, helpless. Link's Dark Side then attacked and, even though he used his Shield to defend, Link suffered injuries. Finally, the Hero jerked free from the Shadow's trap and stood up, wiping his forehead, which was drenched in sweat. The two warriors stood facing each other, daring the alternate to move.  
  
Impa broke the silence, whispering to Link, "Calm down, Link. It only reflects your movements. It will do whatever you do..."  
  
Link blinked, a sudden revelation coming over him. He eyed the creature a few twenty feet in front of him. He had an idea. He crossed his left foot over his right: so did the Shadow, only his movement was delayed about half of a second. Link understood what Impa had said and he now knew how to best this vile enemy.  
  
Link charged forward, as did his Reflection. He lifted his Sword and met Dark Link. Then It leaped in with an almighty blow. Link waited for the opportune moment, then jumped behind Dark Link and struck, a move that was far too unexpected for the Shadow to copy.  
  
Link smiled triumphantly. "Got it!"  
  
But then a horse, made of the same substance as Dark Link, appeared. The Shadow mounted the stallion and charged at a back-turned Link. He only just rolled out of the way as the galloping horse nearly ran over him.  
  
Link turned his head in time to see the horse turn around, preparing to ram him over again. Except this time, it was Epona who was defending Link! "Epona!" Link cried as he stood up. "You want me to ride you? All right, then!"  
  
Link slipped his Shield on his back and mounted Epona's bridle. She took off at a strong gallop, running directly at their opposition.  
  
Link hollered as he raised his Sword at Dark Link like a javelin, "I'll never let you terrorize this village!" He drove the Master Sword through his nemesis as they passed. An ear-splitting shriek filled the and then—it stopped. The Hylian glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the Dark creature vanish.  
  
Link guided Epona over to Impa as she said, "Well done, Link. You bested your Shadow beautifully!"  
  
Link hopped down from Epona's back and said, "Thank you, Impa, but I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
"Nonsense! That thing gave you more training than I would ever be able to! Here..." she said, guiding him over to a bench and standing at his side, "let me give you a gift."  
  
Link felt her grab his ear and then a sharp, but quick, pain went through the lobes. When he reached his hand up to bottom part of his ear, Link gasped. Impa had just pierced his ear with a silver hoop.  
  
"Even though you're not of the Sheikah Tribe," Impa said, walking over to Link's right ear, "this is a right of passage for young Sheikah men." She pierced his right ear the same way as the left. The Sheikah- woman continued, "You've truly become an expert swordsman, Link, the Hero of Time."  
  
When Link stood up, all of Kakariko burst into applause and praise for Link. The Hero grinned sheepishly as he muttered, "This is so embarrassing...!"  
  
Once the crowd had dispersed and Link and Impa were alone, Impa said quietly to Link, "The Princess is safe. I still can't tell you where she is, but the time will come soon when you will meet again. That will happen when you defeat Ganondorf and return peace to Hyrule."  
  
Link sighed. "How can I possibly defeat him? I haven't even awakened all of the Sages yet..."  
  
"Well, Link, that is something I can help you with," Impa said slyly. "For I am the Sage of Shadow."  
  
Link's mouth dropped open.  
  
After a few days of rest and relaxation, Link, along with Epona, was just about ready to leave the village to continue his quest.  
  
"There's a shortcut through the valley in the southeast corner of Hyrule," Kayko advised Link as she handed him a parcel filled to the brim with bread, cheese and apples.  
  
"Thanks, everyone," he said as he secured the package and then mounted Epona.  
  
Impa walked up to Epona and said to Link, "I'd like to accompany you, but I must stay here to seal the well and protect the village. Please protect the Princess in my place."  
  
Link smiled down at her. "No problem," he concurred. "Okay, Epona; on we go!" And he raced out of the village and onto Hyrule Field to continue his journey.  
  
There you go! I think I might upload the next chapter too!  
  
Bye-bye, maybe...! 


	12. The Guardian of Darkness, Sheik

Disclaimer: Don't own it! How many times do I have to say it?  
  
Since I am immediately posting this after the previous one, I can't, uh, respond to reviews, now can I? But I'll get them in next chapter. I thought you guys and girls would rather read the next two chapters than listen to me blab to my lovable readers, such as you. So, really, in the words of the ever-annoying Navi,"this is for your benefit, dearie!"  
  
Ahem... On with the show!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Guardian of Darkness, Sheik  
  
"Giving the Hero of Time that horse; and while I lent my power in hijacking Lon Lon Ranch," Ganondorf said with anger and disappointment to the kneeling figure before him. "This is high treason, Ingo."  
  
"I-I have no excuse to give, L-Lord Ganondorf," Ingo pleaded as he lowered his head. "The villagers of Kakariko who were keeping her did it at their own convenience."  
  
Clank! Clank! Clank!  
  
Ingo looked behind him and gaped. A huge Iron Knuckle, axe in hand, was slowly making its way to Ingo. The farmer turned to face it as it loomed closer still. As Ingo backed away on the floor, he uttered, "My Lord, please..."  
  
"Lord Ganondorf, please wait!" an elderly female voice said.  
  
Two elderly witches came in the study, each flying a broomstick. They were twin sisters, Koume and Kotake.  
  
Koume, sorceress of fire, said cryptically, referring to Ingo, "This kind of person is limited by his 'change of heart'."  
  
Kotake flashed an intriguing smile. "Just leave it to us..." the mistress of ice finished.  
  
Ganondorf knew full well what the sisters, practically his surrogate mothers, had in mind for the foolish farmer who had dared to cross him. "Twinrova's specialty: brainwashing. Very interesting..."  
  
The two witches cast their spell upon Ingo, putting him under their control.  
  
"All right. Your orders are..." Kotake demanded, "to capture the Hero of Time. Now, go!"  
  
"And do not fail us." Koume said lethally.  
  
Ingo had a dazed and glassy look in his eye as he started walking out obediently. As he was walking out, Sheik, however, was walking in. He eyed Ingo with interest. As soon as he realized what had happened, he scowled softly in disgust. He hated Koume and Kotake's strange hobby with a passion. "Under the training of the Shadow Sage, Impa," Sheik muttered to himself, "Link is becoming still stronger. There is no way he will be defeated by the likes of Ingo."  
  
Sheik walked into Ganondorf throne room. He went up to the Gerudo and bowed respectfully.  
  
Ganondorf looked at Sheik and asked him quite plainly, "Why do you serve me, Sheik? You, a descendant of the Sheikah Tribe, who have served Hyrule's Royal Family for a long time... Is it revenge?"  
  
Sheik looked up at Ganondorf and said honestly, "We are a tribe of shadows. While I was without a master, you appeared. That is the only reason."  
  
Ganondorf eyed the boy as he teleported. As he vanished, Sheik said, "In order to assist Ingo, I will lure the Hero of Time to the Ranch..."  
  
"Zelda," Link whispered sadly as he and Epona rested on the grassy plains of Hyrule. "I want to see you soon."  
  
Now, more than ever, Link missed the Princess. She, other than Saria, was really the first friend he had ever had. The Hylian looked up at the clear blue sky, wondering where on earth Zelda could be... when he saw someone, a husky looking man, running across the hills. It took a few seconds, but Link realized who he was as he sprinted up to Link.  
  
"Taron?" Link quirked an eyebrow; why was Taron, the owner of the Ranch, all the way out here?  
  
"Oh, it's you, Link," Taron gasped when he saw the Hylian and recognized him. Then, overcome with shock, suddenly, farmer let out, "Please, can you help me? Maron has—!"  
  
Link gasped slightly. "Maron? What's wrong?"  
  
Taron blinked back tears. "Ganondorf, who was angry because we didn't offer him Epona, said he-he'd take my daughter in place of a horse."  
  
Link tensed. Then he started to grow angry. He had to save Maron. "Go, Epona!" Link hollered as he and Epona sped off towards the Ranch. While on the way, Link prayed that Maron was all right.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the stables in the Ranch, Ingo was in a rage. He was abusing the horses very badly. Maron was not subject to this abuse, but was sitting on a patch of hay, hands and upper arms bound.  
  
Ingo cracked his whip at a horse. The straps came deathly close but didn't make contact. "This is what happens to those who don't listen to what I say!" he snarled.  
  
Maron pleaded to him, "Stop, Ingo! Don't hurt the horses! What did they ever do to you?"  
  
Ingo dropped his whip and glared at her. "Maron, you are no longer the daughter of the Ranch Master, or anything for that matter. So, by order, behave!"  
  
Maron flashed him a questioning look. "So why do you have me tied up? Why didn't you just kick me out, along with my father?"  
  
Ingo fingered his whip playfully. "Why," he said, mock surprise, "as bait to lure him out..."  
  
"Him? Who?"  
  
Link climbed down from Epona's back as he entered the Ranch. "It looks like nothing's changed..." But Link knew better than that. Things were too oddly quiet around this place. As he passed the stables, Link saw, in the corner of his eye, Maron, still bound. Link pressed his hands against the glass. "It's Maron!" he whispered shockingly to Navi.  
  
"Hold on there, Link," Navi insisted before her partner did something stupid. "This could be a trap. Let's hide and watch."  
  
Maron thought to herself sadly, Alas! What an unfortunate girl I am. Ever since my mother died, when I was a little, I would pour my heart out in helping Dad with the Ranch. Now, taken prisoner—!  
  
To smash Maron out of her thoughts, someone fell right through the ceiling above and landed roughly in front of her, scaring her half to death.  
  
It was Link!  
  
"Geez!" Navi criticized. "Not like Impa at all!"  
  
Link lifted his head up from the straw and said quickly, ignoring his fairy, "Y-you okay, Maron?"  
  
Maron looked at Link as if he were crazy. She asked him forcefully, "Who are you?"  
  
"It's me, Link," the Hylian said, standing up.  
  
"Link?" Maron said, bewildered. "I don't know you!"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Link took out the Ocarina of Time and said in a rush, "Seven years ago, you taught me Epona's Song! Now do you remember?"  
  
"Oh!" Maron said, her eyes widening. "It's you, the fairy boy from the forest! Whatcha doin' here?"  
  
Link didn't waste time responding. He took out the Master Sword and sliced through the ropes securing Maron. And, offering her a hand up, he said, "I've come to rescue you. Come on!" Without waiting for a response, Link grabbed Maron's hand and pulled her to her feet. "If we're found—!"  
  
But Link stopped: Ingo had just walked onto the stable and blocked the exit, along with a group of six Gerudian warriors, Ganondorf's closest followers and members of his race.  
  
"You've completely fallen into my trap, boy!" Ingo yelled triumphantly. "I'll teach you what happens to those who oppose the great Lord Ganondorf."  
  
Maron cringed in fear beside Link. "Who-who are they?" she asked shakily, eyeing the Gerudo.  
  
"The Gerudo Tribe," Link answered quietly into her ear with a nervous look upon his face. Then Link did a double take. "Ingo?!"  
  
"He's changed a bit," Navi understated.  
  
But Ingo was tired of fooling around. "Go!" he ordered three warriors. "Capture the boy!"  
  
Link smiled, knowing very well that he could take on all three of them at once. The first Gerudo attacked Link, who ducked her saber and parried a second thrust from another attacker. The third was standing in front of him and, since she wasn't expecting him to come charging, Link dealt her a deathly blow. The remaining two he defeated with equal ease.  
  
Knowing that Ingo would stop at nothing to see him in the hands of the Gerudo, Link pulled out another weapon. This one was a spring-loaded chain with an iron spear tip attached to the end of it. He gripped the handle and aimed it at the wooden ceiling and fired the chain. The grapple went flying out straight into the soft wood. Link grabbed Maron about the waist and the two of them were pulled to the roof of the barn.  
  
Navi looked very impressed and also very confused at this new contraption of her partner's. "Hey, that's pretty neat. Where'd you get it, Link?"  
  
"It's called a Hookshot," Link told her, "I found it in Kakariko. Why is Ingo ordering the Gerudo around?"  
  
Maron answered his question, "Suddenly, he just became a different person. He hijacked the Ranch and drove my father out. Right now, I have no idea where my dad is... But it is Dad's fault for not working," she said in a low voice. "He may have complained a lot, but Ingo was a good worker nonetheless. He adored the cows and horses, but then he started to treat them badly."  
  
"Ingo has been brainwashed by Twinrova," a mysterious voice said behind them.  
  
Link swirled around. "Sheik! What are you doing here, and who's Twinrova?"  
  
"They are elderly twin witches," he replied. "The two of them raised Ganondorf. Their specialty is brainwashing." Sheik continued in a disgusted tone, "It's a rather wicked sort of hobby, I think."  
  
Link looked at the Sheikah in front of him a few yards away. He asked in a soft voice, "How do you know this? And why are you telling me?"  
  
Sheik shrugged lightly. "I hear various things as I travel. I am simply a minstrel." As he began to step back, he said, "You'd best go to the Haunted Wasteland. I heard a rumour that Princess Zelda has been seen there."  
  
Link gasped. "Zelda?"  
  
But Sheik only responded with, as he disappeared, "The key that is manipulating Ingo is the gem in his ear." Then he vanished completely.  
  
"Sheik, wait!" Link hollered as he ran towards where the boy used to be. When he neared the edge, a Gerudo sprang up in front of him, two sabers in hand. Link spun back around, grabbed Maron's hand and the two of them leaped down off the roof at the other end. Down on the ground, however, there were even more enemies.  
  
Link stood in front of Maron and took out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, eyeing the Gerudo. Then the two "groups" met. Link was not sure that he would come out of this battle alive.  
  
As Link was fending them off, Maron was feeling left out. She seized a nearby pitchfork and hollered savagely, "Well, this is no time for chit- chat!" With that, she belted a Gerudo right on her face, knocking her senseless to the ground.  
  
Link and Maron stood back to back. "Wow," Link said over his shoulder when the opportunity came. "Way to go, Maron!"  
  
"I trained here at the Ranch!" she said brightly. "Comes in handy, huh?"  
  
Then, an arrow came whizzing through the air and broke the head of Maron's weapon off. She and Link looked over and saw Ingo with a crossbow in his hands; the weapon was loaded again.  
  
Ingo aimed directly at Link's heart and said, "Die, Hero of Time!"  
  
Link, however, was much quicker than Ingo. He whipped out his Hookshot again and sent the chain to flick the crossbow out of Ingo's hands. Having Ingo stunned gave the Hylian the time he needed to rush forward and aim for the gem wedged slightly in Ingo's ear. Link went in with his Sword and chipped it out.  
  
Ingo, as soon as the jewel was extracted, blinked a couple times and said groggily, "What have I been doing? Oh, it's you, Miss Maron! Where's your father, Taron?" He looked up kindly at Maron. He didn't remember anything but at least he was back to normal.  
  
Back at Ganondorf's study, Koume and Kotake knew very well that Link had freed Ingo from their spell.  
  
"He broke the brainwash?!" Koume hollered, outraged at Link.  
  
Then the two of them saw Link, Maron and Ingo start to flee to the exit, away from the Gerudo.  
  
Kotake scoffed. "Do you think we'll let you get away, boy?"  
  
Link was fighting off more Gerudo: warriors Koume and Kotake had sent to capture him. "Let's get out of here!" Link hollered out. "Epona!"  
  
The mare came galloping up to Link. He grabbed onto her reigns and mounted, as did Maron. As they were rushing past, Link seized Ingo's outstretched hand and helped him up, seating him behind Maron. He looked up and saw the Gerudo closing the gate that led out to the exit. There was no way they were going to make it before the door would close: the gate embedded in the ground with a soft "thud!" They were trapped... Or so it seemed. Link urged Epona on, going faster still.  
  
"No, don't, Link!" Maron pleaded. She knew that Link was going to have the horse try to jump over the fence. "We'll hit it!"  
  
Link guided Epona, ignoring Maron's plight. He was right to trust the mare: she made it clean over and onto the plains of Hyrule. Since the Gerudo couldn't capture or kill Link now, they returned to the desert, their plans foiled. Lon Lon Ranch returned to its original tranquil state.  
  
"Take care, Epona," Maron said kindly.  
  
"Don't worry, Maron, I'll take excellent care of her," Link said after he had helped Maron and Ingo down and remounted. "I'll be sure to come back 'cause the Ranch's milk gives me strength." Link turned Epona around and headed into the west.  
  
Maron hollered to Link, "Come back again, Fairy Boy—no, I mean, Hero Boy!"  
  
When Link, Epona and Navi were out in the Fields of Hyrule, Navi asked Link, "Who do you suppose Sheik is? Do you think it's true, what he said about Zelda?"  
  
Link looked up at her sharply. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Navi shrugged, "I don't know. Listening to his harp makes me think that... But where else are we going to go? Let's go check out the desert he mentioned!"  
  
Link smiled at the thought of maybe, by chance, seeing Zelda again. "Okay! To the Haunted Wasteland... on a trip closer to Zelda."  
  
Well, that's that!!  
  
See ya next post! 


	13. The Haunted Wasteland

Disclaimer: still applies  
  
Well, I have gotten my first constructive criticism reviews and I am trying to take them gracefully.  
  
PLEASE NOTE!!!! There are some names that are different in the manga than they are in the game; such examples are Malon became Maron and Talon became Taron. I got a review about that, and that's when I realized that I hadn't told you people that. I can't stray too far from the manga. Granted, I did add some of my own personalized lines in this...  
  
Here's responses:  
  
Lizai: I want to thank you for all the horse info. I don't know a lot about horses, except the fact that they're one of the most beautiful creatures God made. Those facts helped a lot. And, see above for your comments on Maron and Taron. And please don't tell me you've given up on my fic. This was really the first Zelda story I've ever had the courage to post. Please...  
  
BeautifulWings: Boy, do I have a lot to say to you... I like your pen name. (That's not all.) Anyway, it's nice to see a new reviewer. So, what I was thinking is that someone who hasn't played the game wouldn't read this fic. Think about it: Ocarina of Time is/was the best Zelda game ever created. If you're reading Zelda fanfiction and haven't played OoT... ::shakes head:: That's just wrong. Okay, and as for the spelling: have you heard of typos? And, I noticed that you yourself had some of those. Reread what you write/type; I know I do, but sometimes one's eyes just glaze over such a small mistake. Okay, and you are right about not being descriptive, but this is a fanfiction; please see the bit above about Ocarina of Time on that. (I am referring to places on this next comment.) Everyone who's played OoT knows what the Market looks like and how green and lush Kokiri Forest is. (Kokiri, by the way, are not tall. They will remain children around ten years old for all eternity. Link himself was short when he thought he was of Kokiri descent.) As for describing people, everyone knows what the characters look like. I have never read a fic where it described characters like that in a book. (And I have read quite a few. Look at my faves list; that's hardly half. It's mostly Cassia and Sio's stories on Lord of the Rings. Those stories by Cassia and Sio are masterpieces. Some have suggested that she and Sio get them published. Of course, I am no where near their writing expertise, but I am only fifteen, whereas they are older than my twenty-year-old brother.) Besides, at times, it's fun to leave a little bit of the reader's mind free to wander on what people look like and where things are. But, judging by your constructive criticism, you liked my story, yes? Maybe...?  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Haunted Wasteland  
  
"Link, the Water Temple is this way!" Ruto cried as they swam through Lake Hylia's crystal blue waters.  
  
Link, before going to the Haunted Wasteland, had enlisted Princess Ruto's help in finding and defeating the monster that swelled in the watery Temple. When the two of them had swam past the Zora's Domain Link had said, in a shocked voice, "Everything has been turned to ice...!"  
  
It was true: everything inside the once water paradise had been turned onto one frozen icicle. Link knew instantly that Ganondorf must have graced Zora's Domain with his presence.  
  
As they neared the boss chamber, back to the present, Ruto declared to Link, "I want to save everyone. And I want to save the Zora's Domain. Please help me, Link."  
  
Link nodded in agreement. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing that, but he was willing to try. When they entered the arena, they saw nine small islands, each surrounded by bluish water. The water was so blue, it looked ready to burst alive at any moment...  
  
Quite unexpectedly, the water began to take shape. It turned into a pillar-looking creature with a single nucleus as its center. The tentacle wrapped itself around Link's torso and neck and lifted him high off the ground.  
  
"Link! No!" Ruto gasped from the base. "Curse you, Morpha!"  
  
But no sooner had she finished her sentence, Morpha, the giant aquatic amoeba, had trapped her inside a water bubble prison. Having taken care of the Zora princess, the monster redirected its attention to Link and started tossing the Hylian in the air, almost making him sick. Morpha threw Link towards the ground, but Link, being so agile and nimble, landed smoothly on his feet.  
  
Link whipped out his Hookshot, took aim at Morpha's core, and hollered, "Eat this!" He fired the hook and as soon as it touched the nucleus, Morpha broke apart to be nothing more than a puddle on the floor. Ruto's imprisoning bubble vanished along with the water beast.  
  
"You broke the Water Temple's curse!" she said happily as a blue light started radiating from her body.  
  
Link stared. "Ruto, you're the Sage of Water?"  
  
"It would seem so... You've done well," she said. "Now the frozen Zora's Domain will surely return to normal. Indeed, you've only chosen me as your fiancée. Now, let's finally pledge our marriage vows!"  
  
"What?!" Link said reproachfully. The colour in his face drained significantly and his eyes became the size of his Hylian Shield.  
  
"...Which is what I'd like to say, but I have my duty as Sage of Water."  
  
Link let out a sigh and closed his eyes as a sign of relief. Thankfully, Ruto did not notice. "Oh, okay. How disappointing..."  
  
"Where are you headed now?" she asked kindly.  
  
Link replied with a smile, "To the desert!"  
  
After about half a day's traveling, Link, Epona and Navi finally arrived in the desert in the western corner of Hyrule. They stopped at a market so Link could buy food and supplies. It would be a long and difficult journey across the plains of the Wasteland...  
  
"I'll take two canteens of water, jerky and a bundle of arrows, please," he said to the saleswoman, pointing out the requested items.  
  
Before he mounted Epona, one of the owners of the booth, both elderly women, said, "Please wait, boy. You look as if you're looking for someone."  
  
Link looked at the woman. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Our fortune telling has never failed," the woman uttered from under her cloak's hood. "Go forward to the Spirit Temple. You may find who you're looking for."  
  
Link looked warily back at the women as he turned Epona and went on. Navi whispered to him, "Just ahead is the Gerudo's territory. We have to be careful."  
  
When the Hylian was out of sight from the ladies at the stand, Sheik appeared next to their tent. "Now, Sheik," Koume said, pulling her hood back, "it's your turn."  
  
"Why must I?" he asked lazily.  
  
"Oh, so you can't do it, huh?" Kotake challenged. "Well then, is the rumour that you've been lending your power to the Hero of Time true?"  
  
Sheik said nothing.  
  
Koume laughed lightly. "I wonder what your true form is then. You say you're of the Sheikah Tribe... Is that true?"  
  
Sheik remained silent for a while, before saying, "Ridiculous."  
  
"Then, go!" Kotake pressured. "That is, if you truly vow loyalty to Ganondorf!"  
  
So, not knowing what else to do, he went. Back at the old ladies' shop, a redheaded young woman, who looked to be a little older than Link, approached. She was a Gerudo, the second-in-command, in fact.  
  
"Nabooru, you use your strength to capture the Hero of Time," Koume said to her.  
  
"Then," Kotake went on, "keep an eye on Sheik to see if he'll betray us or not."  
  
"Very well, Mistress Twinrova," Nabooru said with an evil glare in her eyes. "Considering I am Lord Ganondorf's most loyal servant..."  
  
When the Gerudo had left, Koume flew into the air on her broom. Spreading her arms out wide, she enchanted this spell: "Oh, wind and sand! Rage forth and hamper the Hero of Time's progress!"  
  
As soon as she uttered the words, the spell seemed to immediately take affect: out in the Haunted Wasteland, which was the route in which Link had taken, a fierce sandstorm was unleashing its fury upon the Hylian. Koume and Kotake could just barely make out the young man's silhouette off in the distance.  
  
Out in the desert, Link was experiencing major difficulties in his trek across. The wind picked up a great amount of agility and there seemed to be more sand than was usual to be floating around in the air.  
  
The sand particles were so thick that Link had a hard time walking. Soon, it had reached his ankles. But it kept on growing; it reached his waist. Deeper still, the sand was burying Link: it was already up to his torso! Link could walk no further, and Epona was not too far behind, experiencing the same troubles.  
  
"At this rate," Link hollered into the wind between coughs, "we'll be buried in this sand!"  
  
He was quite right; soon, the sand had reached his neck...! Then, suddenly, it surpassed his head! Link was completely entombed in sand! The only part of his body above the surface was his right hand. But he knew full well that the odds of someone coming along and seeing it were slim to none, especially in this condition.  
  
Link desperately thought, 'I am going to die... I'm going to suffocate. I can't believe this... I let everybody down. Zelda, I am so sorry...'  
  
All of a sudden, Link felt a hand grab his own! Someone pulled him up out of the sand! He was saved... by Sheik!  
  
"Hang on!" he yelled atop the wind, after making sure Link was all right.  
  
They walked quickly and lightly over the desert. After about an hour of harsh conditions, it all stopped: the wind, the sand... everything. Things were calmed enough for the Sheikah and Hylian to make camp.  
  
As they settled around the small fire, Link thought that it was very odd for Sheik to be out here, and at the fact he seemed to help Link when he was in the direst situations. The young man voiced his questions in a polite way, "Why is you always appear right ahead of me? You always come to my aid when I need it most, or I don't know where to go next; why is that, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Sheik looked at Link and shrugged. He said airily, "Who knows? It's only that sometimes you're headed where I'm headed. Perhaps we have the same goal in mind."  
  
Link looked sharply at him. Did he mean what the Hylian thought? "Do you mean to say, that you're against Ganondorf as well?"  
  
Sheik chose to ignore Link's question. He replied, instead, "Over to the west is the Haunted Wasteland... Would you like me to guide you?"  
  
"Please do," Link accepted gladly. As he stood up and mounted Epona, Link thought warily, 'Can I trust him? I don't know hardly anything about the Sheikah Tribe, except that Impa is one... But that doesn't really mean anything in Sheik's case. I hope I'm right to trust him.'  
  
As Link rode Epona and Sheik walked, Link asked Sheik, "I've been wondering this for a while... why is it you always hide your face? Is it a scar, or something?"  
  
Sheik remained silent.  
  
'Okay, so much for starting a conversation...' he thought. Then he voiced as another question entered his mind, "What does the eye symbol mean on your clothes?"  
  
On Sheik's clothing, on the chest, there was the emblem of a single eye with a teardrop falling from it.  
  
"It's the Sheikah Tribe's symbol. Before this particular insignia, it was nothing more than an eye," he said. "Since long ago, the Sheikah were protectors and guardians of the Royal Family of Hyrule. However there was an instance of betrayal from the Royal House. At that time, our tears were added to this seal... A tragic history."  
  
Without stopping himself, Link said, "Do you bear a grudge even now?"  
  
Sheik replied, without meeting Link's gaze, "It's a story from long ago; it has nothing to do with me."  
  
As night fell, the Hylian and Sheikah stopped, built a fire and settled in for the night. Before they went to sleep, Link decided that, since Sheik told him of his past, he would share his past. He was glad he had trusted Sheik...  
  
"I was bought up thinking I was a Kokiri, then told that I'm actually a Hylian... And, now I'm the Hero who will save Hyrule. And, I'm fighting with the Gerudo Tribe and Ganondorf. It's not that I'm complaining!" he said quickly, not wanting to give Sheik the wrong impression. "It's just..." Link paused, unsure of what to say next. "Everyone else had those 'seven years', but I didn't.  
  
"For me, parting with Zelda was but a short time ago, but for her, seven years have passed. I know I can't chase after her forever... And, actually, I'm a bit nervous about meeting her again."  
  
Sheik sighed. He considered Link lucky, almost, to have not had to live during those seven years. "You have no idea how lucky you are, to not have had to suffer through those seven years, for they were not at all pleasant," he said under his breath. "If I could only bury them..."  
  
"Why are you saying that?" Link looked up.  
  
Sheik shook his head. "Don't worry about it."  
  
The two of them stayed up for a little bit longer. Sheik told Link about all the battles that had happened while he was sealed in the Sacred Realm, something he'd wanted to know about for a while. In turn, Link told the Sheikah all he'd had to face in his childhood and since he became the Hero of Time.  
  
"Being the Hero must be tough, huh?" Sheik laughed kindly.  
  
Link chuckled softly. "No, not at all."  
  
Soon, the two companions fell asleep in the cool night air of the desert.  
  
Link felt awful. He hadn't slept at all well that night. He'd had nightmares about Volvagia, his pet dragon, Zelda, Saria and all his other friends... he'd also had to witness what would happen if he were to fail in his quest. It was like someone had shown him a special mirror, a cursed mirror, that was filled to the brim with all of Link's hopes, dreams, failures, and, perhaps, his futures...  
  
Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, he said, "At last, dawn..."  
  
As he stood up, Sheik doing the same next to him, Link saw something on the horizon. It looked like a small dust cloud, and it was making it's way to them. It took about five minutes for the cloud to reach them and, when it did, Link realized too late what it was...  
  
"It's the Gerudo!" he hollered.  
  
But it was too late. The band of thieves had formed a circle of about thirty warriors around the two of them. As Link turned around to reach for his Sword and shield, he saw Sheik raise above his head the hilt of his dagger above Link's head. A look of terror mixed with shock crossed Link's face just before he brought it smashing down upon the Hero.  
  
Link, dazed, fell to his knees, looked at Sheik and said wearily in a disappointed and unbelieving way, "Sheik...why...?"  
  
Then the Hylian slipped out of consciousness and fell on the ground, senseless. Now Link's fate was in the hands of the Gerudo, Ganondorf's closest followers.  
  
(A/N: Now, if I were really mean, I would break it off there. But I'm not quite that mean...)  
  
When Link came to, he immediately took in his whereabouts. The Gerudo had taken him to their hideout on the other side of the desert, across the Valley of the Gerudo. They had taken him to one of their dungeons, chained his hands behind his back and left him lying on the hard stone floor. The manacles were connected to a chain that was, in turn, ironed onto the wall. And, he knew full well that Sheik, a person whom he had trusted with his life, had betrayed him. That Sheikah had sold him out to Ganondorf.  
  
"Sheik tricked me," he said very softly to himself as lay on the ground. "He was a spy for Ganondorf... Nothing more." But now, a new feeling entered Link: fear. He had felt fear many, many times before in his life, especially upon recent events; indeed, he couldn't remember the last event in which he had been as frightened as the night when he last saw Zelda. But this situation was very different: Link was finding himself a captive of his greatest and most deadly opponent. He had no idea what lay in store for him now. Were the Gerudo going to execute him outright? Hand him straight over to Ganondorf and let the Gerudo King himself deal with Link? Would they perhaps... torture him for knowledge on Zelda's whereabouts? If such were the case, they would be wasting their time, as Link had not the vaguest inkling of where the Princess was; in fact, he himself still needed to know.  
  
Thinking of Zelda inevitably led to feeling sorrow, particularly now that he knew not what was going to happen and was in hardly any control of it. If he were killed at the hands of the Gerudo right now, on this very day... Well, Link didn't even want to dwell his thoughts on what would happen to the fair country. But he could no longer live in his reverie: someone was coming. Link closed his eyes softly, praying to the higher powers that he would be able to breathe just to defeat Ganondorf.  
  
Coming on from the hot sunlight, a Gerudo came in the dungeon. It was Nabooru. She walked up to Link, looking at him as if he were some kind of insect, and whispered, "So, he's the Hero of Time who's resisting Lord Ganondorf, huh?" She scoffed. "He's just a little boy."  
  
'Little boy?' thought Link. 'She knows not what she speaks.'  
  
She walked closer to him and, thinking he was still knocked out, kicked him very sharply in his stomach. She barked, "Wake up, boy!"  
  
Link would've clutched his aching gut had his hands not been bound behind him, as she had kicked him so harshly that he had risen off the floor. Then, surprising the Hylian, the Gerudo reached down and grabbed the collar of Link tunic and held him up.  
  
Link looked into her face with terror as she said wickedly, "Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn, I'm going to make you a shooting target. I have a special method in mind for you, boy."  
  
She threw him very roughly back on the ground, making Link crush his own hands. As Nabooru turned to exit the dungeon, Link slipped his hands out of the chains and reached above him for a saber, which was hanging on the wall. She undoubtedly heard him and turned back around, unsheathing her own sword.  
  
"Sorry," Link said happily, "but I slipped out of those chains a while ago, just before you graced me with your presence. Your friends should've tightened them a bit more."  
  
"Cheeky, aren't you?" Nabooru said angrily. "And I'll be sure to tell them to tighten them when we recapture you. I might want to tell them, too, that you should be gagged, because you need to learn when to hold your tongue!"  
  
"I think a little differently than you do," Link said as he raced towards her, ready to defend his freedom. As the swordplay raged on, Link thought, 'She's tough! No comparison to the Gerudo before her!'  
  
Suddenly, Nabooru leaped up and behind Link. She flicked his sword out of his grasp and then grabbed his left hand and forced it behind and up his back, holding Link in a vice-grip. Her other hand clamped over the Hylian's mouth.  
  
"I told you, you can't defeat us," she whispered in is ear. "And now, you shall pay the price."  
  
Then, surprising both of them, Navi flew in! "Link!" she hollered out in fear for her friend. She flew up to Nabooru, straight in her face, scaring the woman to death. She released Link and he fell to the ground.  
  
Navi looked up at Link to make sure he was okay. "Link, are you all right?"  
  
Link replied as he picked up his fallen blade, "Yeah, I'm fine..."  
  
"You need to break the jewel on Nabooru's forehead!" she screamed at Link, seeing that Nabooru was quickly approaching Link.  
  
"You little cockroach!" Nabooru screeched in anger. "You and your annoying little fairy will pay tenfold for that!"  
  
But Link was one step ahead of her. As she approached, he leaped behind her and out of Nabooru's sight. "Where is that little—!"  
  
But Link had just appeared in front of her, sword and raised, aiming for the large gem on her head. He came down and struck the ruby; it instantly shattered. Nabooru snapped her head back and screamed. Then, she collapsed to the floor.  
  
Link turned to Navi and said between his gasps, "How did you know about the gem?"  
  
Navi looked at her partner slyly. "You'll see..."  
  
On Link's right, all of a sudden, he saw something drop from a window. He ran over to the item and gasped.  
  
"My Hookshot! But who...?"  
  
But he didn't have the time to dwell on his thought. He quickly used the tool to latch onto the wooden panel above the window. He appeared at the very top of the great fortress, standing on the ledge that was about a foot wide. Link quickly observed an obvious fact as he scanned the Gerudian stronghold:  
  
"The guards and warriors are all women..." he said to himself as he nimbly leapt down to a lower platform, making almost no noise. "Is it because the Gerudo race is only female...? No, because there's Ganondorf..."  
  
"Over there! Seize him!" Three of the soldiers had just seen him.  
  
"Oh, no...!" Link groaned as he stood and starting running. He did not want to be their prisoner again because this time he had a strong sense that was telling him that they wouldn't waste much time with chains... But then he realized something terrible, absolutely wretched: "The Master Sword?! Where is it?"  
  
The Hylian raced all throughout the fortress, not missing a single alleyway, searching for the Sacred Blade. By the time he had reached the last one, a group of thirty, at least, was tight on his heels, intent on capturing him. And there, at the end of the corridor, was Sheik, Link's betrayer. Link glared at him with anger in his eyes; but when he saw what the Sheikah carried, his expression changed to one of shock and relief: the boy was in possession of his Master Sword and Hylian Shield.  
  
Sheik was still approaching the Hylian and since there were Gerudian warriors behind him, Link had nowhere to run. But Sheik did not attack Link, like he had in the past: he merely laid the Hero's Sword and Shield on the dusty earth before his feet. When he stepped back a few good paces, Sheik unsheathed his long knife. In the meantime, Link had buckled the scabbard for the Master Sword around his chest once more and brandished his awesome weapon.  
  
The Hylian glared at Sheik. He was angry at Sheik for selling him out to the Gerudo; he wanted retribution. "I guess this means we fight."  
  
Sheik did not respond; instead, he turned sharply around, away from Link and deflected a ray of magic that was aimed at Link. Sheik had just saved the Hylian's life.  
  
This did not go unnoticed by anyone, namely Link; but Koume and Kotake, who had sent the magic to kill Link, had also seen Sheik's action and were infuriated. The witches flew down on their brooms and screeched in rage.  
  
"Curse you!" Koume shouted. "I knew you would betray us!"  
  
Sheik scoffed. "What do you mean 'betray'? I was never on your side to begin with."  
  
Link looked up at Sheik and gasped, a smile across his face. Did this mean what he hoped it meant, that Sheik was not an agent for Ganondorf? Perhaps all that work with the Gerudos was just a façade?  
  
Suddenly, Link saw the man in question a mere foot away and heard him shout, "This way!" The two of them worked together to break through the thirty Gerudian warriors stationed behind them. Link, on more that one occasion, cover Sheik's back and he, in turn, protected Link's. Once they broke through, Sheik turned his head and said in a very honest tone, "I'm sorry about hitting you earlier."  
  
Link looked at Sheik and thought, 'I think he means that sincerely.' He smiled and hollered back, "Don't worry about it. All is forgiven!"  
  
Just then, in front of Link, Sheik stopped. Not wanting to collide with him, Link halted on his heels, sending sand and dust into the air around his ankles. He looked at Sheik questioningly, then looked up and saw what had caused him to stop: Koume and Kotake were directly in front of them, naught but ten feet away.  
  
"You will pay for your betrayal to Lord Ganondorf!" Kotake screeched as she held up her hand and prepared a deadly ice beam, and, directing it at Sheik, she hollered, "Die, Sheik!"  
  
Link saw Sheik turn around and lunge at him. The Sheikah pushed Link out of the way, so he wouldn't attain the slightest injuries, but he had placed himself in even more danger than before. Link fell to the ground and watched aghast as his friend was hit by the spell, then fall senseless to the earth.  
  
Link got up from the ground and rushed over to Sheik and rolled him over on his back. The man's eyes were closed but that was not what had caused Link to gasp as he did: Sheik's right hand had fallen over his chest and it looked very, very unorthodox...  
  
"Wait a minute," Link whispered as he gently reached for the pale hand. The back of it had... a golden Triforce emblem on it. "This is the crest of Hyrule's Royal Family... So, Sheik...isn't a Sheikah...?  
  
Wow, that took forever and two days to type! So, so sorry! I made a couple of changes in this chappie from the original manga, so I hope those went well. They were just minor changes, nothing drastic. Chapter seven will be out ASAP. And then that might be it for a while: I haven't finished writing the rough drafts of the last two chapters yet.  
  
Well, till next post! 


	14. Surrogate Author's Note

All right: first things first: I am NOT dead, contrary to popular belief! Its just that school, that cursed place, has taken over my life! And, not only that, but I can't access any more. I can go there, it's just one of those "Page Cannot Be Displayed" thingies and it's reeeeeally annoying!! I do have the next chapter written and ready to type, it's just a matter of doing it! God, I hope you guys have stayed with me on this. If you have, than you, my friend, have my eternal gratitude!!

I shall start typing up that chapter seven over the course of this week and possibly get it up over the weekend. I swear to you all, by everything that I own that is, in any way, related to Lord of the Rings, that I will get Chapter Seven: A Resumption Of Fate up before Monday!!

Namarie, mellyn-nin!


	15. A Resumption of Fate

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep sticking this up here?

Well, true to my word, I am typing this naught but five minutes after posting that very agonizing author's note. Sorry bout that, guys; I know you all were expecting an actual chapter but I had to let you know and apologize. Sorry!

Okay, since I haven't looked at reviews since… ::looks back at and sees when the last time she updated was:: ::eyes bug out and she gasps, clutching her heart:: JULY??!!!!??? Holy crap, it was that long ago?! I had no idea! Geez, I'm so, so sorry!!

REVIEW TIME!!!! YAAAAAY!!!!

Luthien: You, mellon-nin, ROCK!!!! Love ya babe!

Markus Aurelius: Thanks for sticking with me!! I know you love this so, here ya go!! Love you tons!!!

Kairi-sama: Don't know how soon you wanted this but… here it is!! Sorry about the delay!! And FYI, this chapter has HUGE spoilers, so if you don't want anything revealed, stop reading right now, go to , print the walkthrough and then come back and read. Don't forget to review!!

Dark Quiksilver: Cool name, dude! Thanks for liking the chapter! That last real one and this one are my faves! Yeah, I'm still working on my writing skills, but, as I was looking back at my first ever fanfic, I realized how much I've improved since then.

Thanks to all you guys who have reviewed and have stuck with me thus far. Oh, by the way this chapter is dedicated to two reviewers in particular (no offense to those not mentioned! You know I write all my chappies for all my reviewers, but these two really helped me get back in the spirit of the fic!):

-Luthien- You've stuck with me since chapter one, so YOU ROCK!!!

-Markus Aurelius- Even though you're new to , you helped me get back in the groove of this baby!! Thank you and amin mela lle!!

Enough blabbering, let's get on with it!!

Chapter Seven

A Resumption Of Fate

Link didn't know what to make of the Seal. Sheik was a Sheikah, right? But the Hylian did know one thing: He had to wake his friend up.

Link started prodding him and as he shouted, "Sheik, wake up! Koume and Kotake are close!"

But the Sheikah wouldn't open his eyes. Link saw out of the corner of his eye that Gerudos were approaching. Deciding to return the favour of Sheik having saved Link's life many times in the past, Link picked him up, groaning slightly because of the new burden. Placing Sheik under his right arm, Link withdrew the Master Sword. It would make fighting much more difficult, but there was no alternative.

Link charged forward through the pack of warriors, hollering, "Out of the way!"

"Link, behind you!" the Hylian heard Navi shout.

He turned around, preparing to see a spell aimed at him, but what he saw amazed him: Nabooru with the Gerudian warriors, every single one of them, sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

It didn't make sense; Nabooru was the one who had naught but thirty minutes ago, threatened to kill Link. And now, she was helping him…? Something was not adding up in Link's mind…

"Nabooru, what…?" Link's question faltered as he saw the look on her face: a smile!

Twirling one the sabers in her hand, she said to Link, "I'll lend you my sword, Mr. Hero!"

"What do you mean?" Link asked as he adjusted Sheik's body in his grasp.

"Firstly," the Gerudo replied as she stepped nearer to the Hylian, "I'm a robber of justice. I'm different than just any Ganondorf-like villain!" She winked at him.

Link was still working this through his head. Was she not the Gerudo chieftess who had had Link chained and locked in that dungeon? Had she not promised his execution by dawn tomorrow?

Navi saw Link's look of utter bewilderment and said in his ear, "She was brainwashed by Koume and Kotake, just as Ingo was."

Now everything clicked into place. "I understand."

But that moment of peace was shattered with Kotake's screech of, "Curse you, Nabooru!" The witch and her sister came zooming down on their broomsticks.

Throwing one of her knives with deadly accuracy, Nabooru sliced off the tail of one of the witch's brooms!

Kotake gasped and looked back at the broken end. "Ach, no! My precious broom! I made this myself, too!"

"What are you doing?!" Koume hollered at her sister. "Hurry up and get them! You can still use your magic!"

Nabooru ran in front of Link and said behind her shoulder, "Let me handle these two. Hurry up and get him some help! He needs it! Go!"

"Thank you!" Link hollered as he ran towards the western exit of the fortress. When he was out of harm's way, he laid Sheik down gently on the earth and summoned Epona with his Ocarina. She immediately appeared as if guided by magic. Hoisting the still unconscious Sheik onto the saddle, Link climbed up himself, behind the Sheikah's body. He urged his horse on. No sooner had he entered the desert in front of him, monsters and other vile creatures appeared!

Link wasted no time. He whipped out his bow and shot every one of them down with assassin-like accuracy. From then on, he and Sheik were safe as Epona galloped.

After riding for close to ten minutes, Link saw a great stone building. Above the doorway was a great statue of a Gerudo.

"For the time being," he whispered to himself and Navi as he stopped Epona and held Sheik in his arms, "we'll hide in here."

Dismounting Epona, he took Sheik gently down. He wrapped one arm under his legs and the other on his back, supporting him. He carried the Sheikah into the huge building. Upon entering, Link realized that this was the famed Spirit Temple. He laid Sheik on the ground in a cool place.

He gazed down with sorrow. "I need to do something about his wounds, but I have no bandages or healing herbs… like I would know what to do with the herbs anyways…" He stood up as he realized that he could help, or at least try: water! Sheik would need water when we awoke!

"Th-there's got to be an oasis or something around here!"

He ran outside to look for some of the fresh, cooling liquid, leaving Sheik alone.

About three minutes after Link had gone hunting for water, Sheik began to come back. He slowly sat up and muttered, "Ouch, ouch, ouch…" He had suffered serious burns from the fire spell. Deciding that it was too hot to wear the cloth about his face, he slowly and gently took off all the fabric on his head, revealing blonde hair and… long, pointy ears, a trait that only Hylians inherited…

Not having all his senses back, he whispered faintly, "I-Impa? Where am… I?"

Sheik gasped as he looked up: Link had returned. He hadn't known he was anywhere near the area. If he had, then he wouldn't have proceeded to take off his facemask. Too late now…

Link looked at Sheik's entire face for the first time. Then his eyes fell on the ears… the pointed ears. He was shocked to see them and he dropped the bottle of water he was carrying, causing it to smash into pieces on the floor, sending water spilling.

"Sheik, you're…"

But words failed the Hylian. He didn't know what to make of this discovery.

Under his breath, Sheik muttered, "The time has come…"

He stood slowly up and raised his arms above his head. Suddenly, his body started glowing. The light was so brilliant that Link had to shield his eyes and look away. As soon as the light faded, he dropped his hand and opened his eyes and looked in Sheik's direction, wondering what on earth had just happened…

The only problem was… Sheik was no longer present.

Link was gazing upon the fair and beautiful face of Princess Zelda.

"Zelda…?" he breathed. How was this possible? Link had always just assumed that Sheik had been a man. He couldn't tell because of the muffle in his voice and 'Sheik' had never stated the contrary… How was this real? Was this really Zelda? Was this the girl he had met in the marketplace seven years ago? …Or, was this another trick of Ganondorf's?

But something told Link that this beautiful young woman of seventeen standing before him that this really was Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Was it the look in her radiant sapphire eyes… or Link's own heart?

Link gaped at Zelda as she said softly to him, "I am sorry to have surprised you like this. I-!"

A sudden crash had stopped her mid-sentence. Both Hylians looked around, wondering what had happened. Upon fixing their gazes at the ceiling, they saw Koume and Kotake through a giant newly implanted gap.

"They've made me so angry, Kotake!" Koume raged as she and her sister levitated down to the Hero and Princess' level.

"Well, Koume," Kotake cackled evilly, "why don't we teach them a lesson?"

Each sister flew to either side of Link and Zelda, placing them in between them.

"With my flame, I will burn you to the bone!" Koume hollered as she fired a flame spell at Link and Zelda. Link grabbed the Princess and pulled her out of the way. But it did leave behind a red-hot crater in the wall where the Hylian s had been seconds prior.

They raced down the nearest corridor, looking for an exit, but Kotake chased after them on her broom, saying nastily, "With my ice, I will freeze you to your soul!" She started preparing a spell.

"Don't they have a weakness?" Link said hurriedly to Zelda.

"Somewhere in this Temple," she relayed an ancient legend as they continued sprinting, "there should be a shield that reflects magic. With it-!" 

She stopped suddenly, noticing that Link was no longer at her side. Zelda looked behind her a gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

Link's left leg was trapped in ice!

"No!" Link said aghast as he watched the ice succumb over his leg, slowly moving along the rest of his body.

Zelda ran over to him and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him out. "The ice is creeping, Link!"

"Zelda, move!" He shoved her aside. He meant no disrespect but he didn't want her hurt because of his mistake. Besides, he had a plan. It would be hard, but Link had no other option.

Link pressed his knuckles hard on the stony ground. It was extremely hard now because the frost had reached his torso; he pushed harder, but the chill had started on his arms… Then concentrating all his strength, he broke free of the ice entrapping him! The ice shattered to pieces.

Wasting no time, Link and Zelda continued running as Koume said, "Pretty good, aren't you?"

Link gasped, "There's no shield anywhere!"

And, to make the situation worse, they had run straight into a dead end.

"This isn't good…" Link whispered.

Koume and Kotake had caught up with them. They flew in circles above Link and Zelda. "Now you've no where to run!" Kotake chuckled wickedly.

"Give Princess Zelda to us and we may, perhaps, let you go free, boy!" Koume hollered.

In order to protect Zelda, Link pressed himself and her against the wall behind them, placing himself in between the sorceresses and Zelda. He would die before he let these fiends take Zelda.

Koume released her fire magic at the Hero. Not knowing what else to do, Link pulled his Hylian Shield from behind his back and blocked her spell.

"Don't, Link!" Zelda pleaded. "You'll be burnt!"

Koume continued her spell as she cackled, "Heh heh… I wonder how long you can hold that shield…"

Despite the odds and the fact that his hand was burning, Link kept going strong. He would defend Zelda until the last… or die trying.

Suddenly a ray of light appeared, intercepting the fire and absorbing it. Koume stopped her magic and Link rested his arm.

He and Zelda then heard Nabooru's voice holler, "Link, use this!"

He looked and saw her brandish a magnificent Shield. It was outlined in crimson and the surface of it was silver, polished so well it was able to reflect magic. This was the legendary Mirror Shield!

The Gerudo threw it at Link, who had dropped his Hylian Shield, and he caught and immediately equipped it.

Koume continued, once again, with her magic and sent it to Link. But Link used the Mirror Shield: Just as it was supposed to, it bounced the magic back at Twinrova!

"To be done in by our own magic!" Kotake said in anger. "How terrible!"

"Lord Ganondorf will destroy you, boy!" Koume hollered as she and her sister disappeared.

After tending and bandaging Link's arm, he, Zelda and Nabooru walked out of the Spirit Temple into the dazzling desert sun.

"Nabooru," Link said to her as he held the Mirror Shield, "you saved my life! Where did you get this Shield?"

The Gerudo turned a shade of red and said hesitantly, "Well, uh… Actually I stole it from this Temple a while ago." Then, she burst into tears dramatically and ran off yelling, "I'm sorry I was bad!"

Zelda called out to her after telling Link to sit on a small stone ledge and wrapping another piece of cloth around Link's arm, "Link could have died back there; you do realize that?"

But the Gerudo didn't hear the Princess as she ran back to her fortress.

'Yes,' Zelda thought sadly, as she looked over Link's wound, 'Link had almost died… And it would've been because of me… I now must tell him the truth. He deserves it, after all the sins I've committed against him.'

Zelda stood up from where she had been tending her friend's ailment and said slowly, "The time has now come for me to tell you the truth, Link…"

She looked into his eyes and began to tell her story of seven years past, knowing that it would be hard to make it through without shedding a tear: "Seven years ago, Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm through the Door of Time that you opened. Though you opened the Door in the name of peace, Ganondorf used it to obtain the Triforce of Power, thus becoming an evil king…

"Impa and I continued to flee as we were being trailed, eventually finding a safe haven in Kakariko Village…"

Flashback…

Impa had led Princess Zelda to safe quarters, but she was unsure as to what to do next. She had to go out and fight against Ganondorf, but her duty also bound her to protect the Princess; she would not risk the Princess' life. Thus far, the Sheikah woman had listened to her Princess' idea, but thought it absurd.

"What are you saying, you highness?" Impa said, stretching her arms open.

"Even if we continue to run like this, we'll be captured sooner or later," Zelda reasoned. "It would be in our best interest to trick Ganondorf and become one of his underlings."

Impa shook her head. "It is far too dangerous! How on earth-!"

"I'll become a Sheikah," Zelda interrupted. "Right now, Link may be sealed inside the Sacred Realm by the power of the Master Sword, but he will surely become the Hero of Time and return. Until he does, I will, in turn, seal Princess Zelda."

Impa was surprised at the little girl-no, the young lady before her. The Princess' wisdom was as deep as Lake Hylia itself, and what she had just said proved it. Besides, the Sheikah knew it would be futile to argue when Zelda's mind was made up.

"Very well," she sighed in defeat. "Hiding right in front of the enemy may very well be that safest option at the moment. I believe masquerading as a Sheikah would work well, considering past happenings."

Impa used her index finger and lightly touched Zelda's forehead. She said to the Princess, "It won't be suspicious if you tell them that you're the descendant of the Sheikah clan who, a very long time ago, were betrayed by the Royal Family and then banished. Tell them also that you've come back to Hyrule because you heard of its decline.

"Until 'that time' comes, I'll put Zelda's consciousness to sleep. Live now as a Sheikah!"

As Zelda was drifting to slumber, she said wearily, "Thank you, Impa… for hearing out my whims…"

"My dear Princess," Impa replied softly, tears rolling down her face, "please take care of yourself…"

Then, suddenly, Zelda was no longer there. Instead, the Sheikah known as Sheik, was standing in her place…

End Flashback

"So that was it…" Link whispered quietly once Zelda had finished. Now it all made sense…

Zelda continued, fighting the tears that threatened to pour down her face, "In order to keep Ganondorf deceived… I-I had to trick you, as well, causing you to meet innumerable dangers."

She could hardly believe that she had aided the Gerudo in capturing Link. Zelda closed her eyes, the tears spilling over. She nearly cursed herself; she had had to betray Link, her best friend and maybe more…!

"I knew," Navi said kindly, "that Sheik was truly a good person at heart."

Zelda smiled and saw that Link had stood up and was walking slowly towards her. She tried to wipe her tears away, but more replaced them.

"I'm a little sad not to be able to see Sheik anymore, but…" he whispered.

Again, Zelda dried her eyes fruitlessly, saying through quiet sobs, "To have been able to have this adventure with you… was indeed a pleasure."

A couple of feet only were what now separated Link and Zelda. He walked closer. Link gazed into her sapphire, radiant eyes and whispered, "I missed you."

Finally, he had found her! After worrying about her safety and whereabouts for weeks on end, here she was! And to think that she had been right under his nose all the time…

Hesitantly, Link reached for Zelda's hand. He was close to holding it… when a sudden rumble and slight earthquake halted his actions. He took a step backward and looked around; Zelda did the same.

The rumblings and earthquakes continued as a towering voice boomed out from over head, "Princess Zelda, you foolish traitor!"

Then, as if by magic, a hollow, pink crystal suddenly entombed Zelda, trapping her inside!

Link ran up to the prism and pressed his hands on it. "What is this?! Zelda! Zelda!!"

From inside the crystal, Zelda pressed her hand against the glass; Link placed his over it. He was so close to her, and yet so far away…

Then, by some unseen force, the crystal containing Zelda rose into the air.

Link's gaze followed it upward and not only did he see that Zelda was now unconscious, he saw none other than Ganondorf himself! He was the one behind this.

Link gasped.

"Boy, if you wish to save Zelda," Ganondorf addressed Link, challenging him, "then come to my Castle!"

And then, with an evil laugh, he vanished just as quickly as he had come, along with Zelda.

As he extended a hand skyward, Link called out, "No, Zelda!! No!"

But she was truly gone… and in the hands of a madman. Link collapsed to his knees on the stone floor. Time seemed to stand still. He had been mere feet away from her and yet… he had failed to protect her. He couldn't believe this. Ganondorf's words were still echoing in his mind…

There was only one way to end this. A look of hatred crossed Link's face as he looked up. He would destroy Ganondorf for kidnapping Zelda.

"Ganondorf," Link said with a deathly tone. "You will pay for this!"

Ooh, yes, evil, I know! But hey, at least I'm back on track with you guys! Next chapter might be up before this week… might not. I dunno yet. But once I get the next chapter up, I have no idea how long it will be until the last chapter is up because, like I said in that cruel author's note, I can't access the Zelda no Densetsu website. So pray that it is able to come up again really soon!!

I love you all!! Namarie!


	16. Requiem for A Dream

Disclaimer: Not mine!!

Yay!! I am so happy! I have found another site that hosts the Zelda Manga!! So now, this shall most assuredly get done-maybe by the New Year. It may not be posted by the New Year, but I will most likely finish writing up the manuscript by then. After two years, it shall finally be done… Yes, I started this at Christmas time of eighth grade and now it is Christmas time of sophomore year… Wow. OO

Also, this will be my last post for some time, as I have exams coming up. Yeah, my school is stupid and does them after the Christmas Break, the thickheads… So, I'll see ya later!!

Review Time!!!

Weeper: ::wipes tear away with hankie:: You-you really like me…? Wow. I feel… so loved! You really think that I should do a Majora's Mask manga adaptation? Yeah, a lot of people have said that to me… So, now that I have found an alternate site for the manga, that shall be possible and will, in most likelihood, happen. Oh, yeah about Zelda no Densetsu-it crashed, I heard, due to hackers… Yeah, that's how Sheik is portrayed in the manga. "He" is a lot more interesting than in the game… Thanks for your review!

Vladimir the hamster: Okay, since you don't have a profile, I don't know if you'll come back in read this, but I have faith in you, so here ya go. And, this is the first Zelda fic you've read? Well, I am honored that you have chosen my story to read! Thank you!

Dark Quiksilver: Hey, man, nice to see you again! Thank you, and here's the next little chappie!

PrinceofRivendell273: Well, seems you got a new account… And, I am most certainly not evil! You wanna see evil? "I have met beings worth fearing and you do not rank with them." (Legolas said that in… ::oh, God, what story was it…? Argh!:: OH! "Traitor", yes that's it!! He says that to Denethor.) What part freaked you out more, Sheik being revealed, or Zelda's kidnapping? Just curious…

Luthien: What's up, girl?! Long time, no see. So sorry I haven't emailed you anything of importance, but Yahoo's being real stupid about letting me send emails right now… ::sighs:: But, no, I do not have AIM or Yahoo IM… Sorry, I am not a big fan of that type of thing, a lot of my friends' fights start on AIM.

Grunt Hunter Dark Croix: Very interesting pen name… Wherever did you think of it? Um, you could read it at Zelda no Densetsu site, but it crashed. But now, go to and it should be on the main menu to the left, along with a whole bunch of other comics and mangas. Thanks for the review!

Okay, after a one-page header, let's start this bad boy! But, sadly, we don't get to kick some Gerudian butt till next time because this ended up as leading to another idea and then it just kinda kept on growing so I just decided to break it off. So this next chapter is my creation entirely. Let me know what you think of it in a review!

Chapter Eight

Requiem For A Dream

Link was stranded in the Desert Colossus until late dusk, when Nabooru was able to return with several of her followers. Epona was trailing behind them, rider-less for she would allow no one, save Link, to ride upon her back. When the Gerudo arrived, Nabooru gracefully climbed off her horse and looked about, expecting to find another person, aside from Link.

She looked down at her feet. Sitting on the hard stone of the Spirit Temple lobby was Link, his knees drawn close to his chest. His head was down on his arms, which were resting on top of his knees, hiding his face.

"Where is Sheik?" she asked, bewildered.

Before answering her, Link closed his tear-filled eyes tightly, his mind replaying what had transpired just over a couple hours ago. He sighed and then lifted his head.

Nabooru blinked in surprise and stepped slightly back. Link was weeping. His hair was disheveled, his face was scratched from, what looked like, another fierce confrontation other than Twinrova. His eyes looked far away and very hurt.

'Something pains him,' Nabooru reasoned to herself. 'And not just physically…'

"Where is Sheik?" she questioned again. She wasn't sure what to do; Nabooru had rarely had dealings with men and when she did, it was because they had trespassed in their lands and so they were sentenced to either life imprisonment or death, the former most of the time being the case. But Link was the first male she had ever really gotten to know as a friend. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't know if he considered her as she considered him. "Link…?"

"'Sheik' is no longer here…" he said thickly and sadly through salty tears.

Nabooru was confused. "What do mean?" He had strangely emphasized Sheik's name and she wondered why.

"'Sheik' was never a real person. 'Sheik' was-" He stopped suddenly. Regaining himself, he continued, "'Sheik' was really Princess Zelda. It was her disguise."

Nabooru's eyes went wide with shock. Sheik was the crown Princess of Hyrule? But… Sheik had teamed up with Ganondorf and even assisted the Gerudo to capture Link.

Seeing Nabooru's confusion, Link elaborated, "She hid her identity from Ganondorf by pretending to be one of his underlings."

"Oh…"

Link continued, "But Ganondorf somehow knew that she had revealed herself…"

Hesitantly, the Gerudo asked, "Where is she now?" She was quite afraid to ask; she knew that the Hylian would never abandon the Princess, not in a million years… So what had happened to her?

Link buried his face in his hands and burst out angrily through tears, "Ganondorf has her! …And it's all my fault…" he whispered the last part, advancing his own self-condemnation on the whole matter.

Nabooru gasped slightly and blinked. Seeing Link's body shaking from crying as he was, she said to her other riders, "Could you give us a minute?" When they had left, giving their mistress and her friend the room she desired, Nabooru slowly walked up to Link and kneeled in front of him. Gently taking his hands, she eased them away from his face, revealing his pale face and red cheeks. She said kindly, "Now, I highly doubt that it was your fault. Unless you are saying that you wanted Ganondorf to kidnap Zelda, which I don't think you did."

Link shot his head up. "No! I never wanted this! I didn't, I swear-!"

Nabooru held up her hand and laughed lightly. "Calm down, Link. It was a rhetorical question-I was in search of no reply." Lowering her hand, she continued, "I know that you care deeply for the Princess."

Link looked at her after drying his eyes and calming down a bit. Did she really know how he cared for her? Did he himself know…?

"So I ask you this, Link: What are you going to do now?" She stood up and, offering him her hand, proposed her sentiments, "Are you just going to sit here and let Ganondorf win? Or, are you going to go to his castle, save Zelda and defeat that Evil King?"

The Hylian in question looked up at the Gerudo woman before him. Like hell was he going to sit here, acting as if he had not a care in the world! He would fight! He would fight to save Hyrule; he would fight to protect the Triforce; he would fight… for Zelda.

He wiped his eyes and flashed them in a determined gaze as he accepted Nabooru's outstretched hand, "I will fight!" Proudly, he stood.

Nabooru smiled. "That's the Link I know and love! Now come on! We've got a menacing King to defeat and a Princess to rescue!"

"Right!" Link made to follow her, but no sooner had he started to do so, he collapsed in a cry of pain. He looked down at his right leg, where the agony had originated. His calf had a deep gash on it from what, he did not know. Blood from just below the back of his knee was slowly pouring down his leg, soaking his leggings and boot; there was not a lot of blood, but there was a fair amount. He assumed it was from Twinrova, but how could he have missed it? Maybe the fact that he had finally found Zelda had overcome his mind… and then Ganondorf had come… It must have just slipped his consciousness.

Nabooru looked back at his cry. "Link, are you all right?" she said, kneeling down next to him on the floor.

"It's-it's my leg," he said through gritted teeth. "I know not where it came from… but it hurts!"

"Ooh… I bet it does…" Nabooru winced in sympathy for Link as she took in his injured leg. As she looked at it closer, she saw that the edges of it were a greenish black colour… That was not good. "This wound is infected," she whispered.

"What?!"

"This is no a gash, it is a bite, and a poisonous one at that," she said grimly.

"Great," Link said to himself, "just what I need now: a poisoned wound."

A smile tugged at Nabooru's lips. "Not to worry. We have dealt with these types of poisons and wounds before. The creature that bit you was a Leever, probably a baby one, though. There's no telling how long ago that it bit you; baby Leevers' bites are undetectable when the victim is first bitten. Their pincers are so tiny, that it's virtually painless! It takes a good few hours for the bite to be noticed." She looked up at Link and said seriously, "You were lucky; if a fully grown Leever had sank its fangs into your leg, you would have been dead in a matter of minutes."

Giggling at Link's silent reaction, she assured him, "Don't worry, though; the most that'll happen in this case is that the venom will affect your autonomous system and gradually weaken you. And we have knowledge as to how to treat these types of toxins. Our most skilled healers will attend to you."

Her gaze did quite match with Link's. Was there something she was not telling him? But he had not energy to dwell on the matter.

"But we have to hurry back to the fortress-the poison will eventually render you unconscious. Let's go!"

Reaching under Link's arms, Nabooru helped the Hylian to stand and when he was balanced enough, she guided him over to Epona and helped him to mount her. As the Gerudos were preparing to leave, Link leaned close to Epona's ear and whispered, "Please be as gentle as you can. I am injured."

When they started, Epona kept her word and Link was rewarded with the smoothest ride imaginable back to the fortress. But as the journey grew on, Link's vision began to swim and he could hardly see the riders in front of him; in addition, he had started sweating fervently and it was nighttime in the desert-the air was quite cool. By the time the company arrived at the stronghold, the toxins were starting to really take their toll on Link's body. When Nabooru had dismounted her horse and walked over in order to assist Link, the Hylian simply fell off his saddle, into the Gerudo's arms.

Nabooru groaned slightly at Link's weight. "Ishtar!" she beckoned to one of her friends. "Ishtar, run ahead and tell Sima to prepare a bed. Tell her also to prepare a poultice to cure a Leever's bite! Go, hurry!"

"Yes, Nabooru," the woman replied with a nod as she turned and left, sprinting to the infirmary.

Looking down onto Link's face, she noticed that Link was indeed unconscious; she knew it had been only a matter of time. Adjusting Link's weight so that her left hand was supporting his back while her right was under his knees, she carried him up the sandy hill and into the shadows and coolness of the fortress. Winding her way quickly through the labyrinth-like halls, she walked to the healing wing. When at last she came upon it, Nabooru found Sima waiting for them; she had prepared a bed and was in the process of mixing the poultice that would purge the poison that was wrecking havoc on Link's body.

Nabooru walked over to the corner, where a bedroll was laid out. Easing herself and her charge down to the ground, she sat Link on top of the blankets. Before letting him lie down, she removed Link's Shield and undid the buckle holding the Master Sword's scabbard, laying both items against the wall next to the bed; with those two items also went Link's bow, quiver and Hookshot. Gently, she eased the Hylian onto the mat.

Knowing the effects of Leever poison, she placed two fingers on the side of Link's neck, checking his pulse. Link's heart was beating slowly-too slowly. If they did not act soon, Link would go into coronary failure. She had not told him this in order to not frighten him, but it was the reality of the situation.

Fixing her gaze on Sima, Nabooru said urgently, "Hurry, Sima! His heart is already slowing!"

"It is almost ready, Mistress," the physician replied as she continued stirring the contents of a small wooden dish. "I just need the last ingredient…"

Nabooru kept her hand on Link's neck; if his heart were to start slowing even more, she would need to know as soon as humanly possible. "How much longer, Sima?" she dared to ask.

The healer had stopped stirring the almost-ready medicine and had set it on the table in front of her. "Once I add the linnathon flower, it will have to sit for seven minutes. Then it will be ready."

Nabooru remained impassive. That was cutting it close; even as she spoke, Link's heart had slowed down even more.

In the meantime, Navi had flown in. Nervous about seeing Link in this state though she was, she wanted to see him. When her eyes fell on her friend's unmoving form lying in the bed, she gasped softly, "Link…!" Slowly, she flew over to Nabooru and landed on the Gerudo's shoulder. "Is he going to be all right?"

The woman in question turned her attention to the fairy resting on her shoulder. "I believe so; but the sooner we get the antidote in his system, the better off he'll be."

Suddenly she stood up. Crossing the small room to a water spigot, Nabooru grabbed a small wooden bowl and poured the cooling liquid in it. Reaching across where Sima was, she grabbed a soft rag and went back over to Link's side.

Navi was hovering over Link, a worried expression on her small face. When Nabooru sat back down, she asked, "Is everything all right with him?"

"A fever has set in. This is a side-effect of the poison, but it can sometimes rise far above what the normal body temperature should be." She wrung the cloth free of excess water and then placed it slowly on Link's forehead. He stirred slightly at her soft touch, but he did not wake.

"It is ready, Mistress!"

Nabooru shot her head around. Sima was swiftly crossing the room with the medicine in her hands, another rag in the cup. Kneeling next to Nabooru, the healer used the rag to rub the salve onto Link's leg. The Hylian reacted badly: his back arched in pain.

Navi started panicking slightly. "What's wrong with him? Why is he reacting so?"

"Don't worry, Navi," Nabooru hushed her, easing the fairy onto her shoulder once more. "The medicine stings when first applied. It should start taking affect in a matter of about ten minutes."

Sima stood up once she had pressed Link back on the mat on which he lay. "I am finished. He should be awake in about twelve minutes, with the poison being purged out of his system in about ten."

Navi sighed. "That's a relief, I must say."

"Yes, but until he awakens, Link will experience horrible nightmares. That is the one side effect of the antidote that we've never been able to work out. With his past and his future, there's no telling what trauma he's going through right now."

Darkness. That seemed to be all there was in this place, although he wished to goodness he knew where 'this place' was… It felt so dark and cold.

Link walked an endless hallway, it seemed, into encompassing darkness and oblivion. Along the way, on the 'walls' of the tunnel, were images of his childhood… Well, he guessed they weren't really images since they moved and talked: they were more like memories… his memories, plastered on the walls. None of the memories were very good; they all depicted times when the Kokiri he had lived with, namely Mido, had teased him about not having a fairy, when he was very young, no more than seven or eight years old. Sometimes, at the end, Saria's smiling face would appear to break up the fight but no sooner than she stepped in, the image would go dark.

So Link walked in this endless corridor, haunted by memories of his past. Eventually, he came to more recent events in his life. He saw, once again, the passing of the Great Deku Tree, his first meeting with Ganondorf, not to mention when he saw Zelda being spirited to safety by Impa with the Gerudo King pursuing them… He saw his entire journey as of late on the walls before him: the Phantom Ganon, his own Shadow, Morpha, his being captured by the Gerudo, Twinrova, the smiling and exceedingly fair face of Princess Zelda…

Link stopped. The image before him of Zelda had disappeared and in its place was… himself! That is, when he had slaughtered his own dragon in order to save the Goron people and all of Hyrule. The Hylian drew back and closed his eyes, not wishing to see what he did not want to see. When he looked up, the picture had changed. This time, it was of his mother and father; then that, too, faded, to be replaced by only his mother…

She was running… running with something in her arms, the bundle being hugged close to her breast. She ran into a dark tunnel leading into the woods: Link recognized it as the Lost Woods… Then, as she continued, she sprinted to the Deku Tree's meadow. Gasping, the woman fell to her knees before the tree, holding her bundle out before the ruler of the forest. Link could now see what the bundle was: it was a baby… him…!

He swallowed hard, his breathing becoming shallow. He was witnessing his mother's final moments.

She was talking with the Tree, but no words were to be heard. After some silent negotiations, the woman laid her child down on the grass softly. Reaching out a slender and graceful hand, she gently touched the child's hair and face. Link saw her say something to the baby. Her soft face suddenly became one of pain.

Link watched in horrified, tear-filled eyes as his mother fell sideways onto the grass, her beautiful and sad body empty of life.

The Hylian being forced to watch let out an anguished cry and ran; he wanted to put as much distance between him and this accursed place as quickly as possible. But that didn't seem to be in his power to do, for no sooner had he looked up, above him there appeared another image, this one of his father.

Link saw his father riding atop a horse, a Hyrulean stallion. He was leading a vast and powerful-looking militia into the west, by the look of the land. When that had faded, the next picture Link saw drew him back a little. It was still his father, but he and his army were in the midst of a battle and one they seemed to be losing as well. He watched in amazement and apprehension as his father fought most magnificently with a sword, parrying and blocking every blow that came his way. Link became nervous as he saw that the enemy was becoming more and more numerous, and he very nearly gasped when the man who was covering his father's back was killed. But the battle raged on… though not for very long.

What came next, Link could never prepare for. He saw an enemy fighter come running up from behind his father, the monster's scimitar raised high in the air. Turning around quickly, although Link saw as if in slow motion, the commander was caught with the blade gouging his stomach. Link clearly saw the surprised and shocked look that crossed his father's face before the enemy soldier thrust the body away from his sword, sending it to the ground, and then moving on to kill another.

Link backed away in horror. "No…" his dream state whispered, his face going pale. "No… Stop, please!" He turned and ran, but knowing deep down inside that fleeing was futile.

In his nightmare, Link tossed and turned. Nabooru, Navi and Sima all heard him whisper in terrified voices occasionally, "No, please, stop! Stop!"

At one point, Link's back arched in pain. Nabooru quickly tried to set him back down, but the Hylian was strong; and not only that, he was frightened.

The Gerudo mistress, as soon as she had somewhat calmed Link, pressed the damp cloth to his forehead again, wiping the sweat from his brow. "There's no telling what kind of nightmares he's experiencing…" she said wearily.

Navi was miserable; she had seen Link in pain before, but never in this much, and certainly not emotionally speaking. "When will he wake?"

Nabooru looked at the sundial outside the window, lit by the silvery moon from the cloudless sky above. "He's still must suffer through this for another five minutes or so."

Navi's eyes went huge in sorrow, pain and pity. Five more minutes of having to watch Link writhe and turn with pain and agony? How much more would the Hero of Time have to endure…? It always seemed that he was suffering, one way or another; when he was a child, the Kokiri ridiculed him and now he was the self-sacrificing person who was willing to risk his very life in order to save Hyrule. Navi wondered whether or not he truly ever had time to think of himself, of his own needs. But she supposed that was how Link was; she had come to this conclusion shortly after she had met Link, but had never really thought about it before now.

A cry suddenly split the calmness of the present time. Navi looked up and saw a sight she would never forget: Link's eyes were pressed very tightly shut, his fists were clenched tightly at his sides and she could see the sweat pouring down his face. Once again, his back was arched in pain; Nabooru and Sima was trying fruitlessly to get him back on the mat, but nothing was working.

Under his breath, Link muttered, "No, n-no…! Please, let-let her… go! No, let her go!"

Nabooru looked at his face when his words reached her ears. It didn't take a genius to guess what Link was being forced to witness now. "He's dreaming of the Princess," she whispered, horrified.

"Is there anything we can do to calm him?" Navi nearly shouted over Link's voice. As the time grew on, the Hylian's volume was steadily increasing.

"No," Nabooru replied. "There is nothing we can do, but wait. Wait… and pray. Link needs our prayers right now. He's going through hell as it is."

Link watched, horrified at what he was witnessing. What he saw was burned into his memory for all eternity:

Zelda was against a wall with her hands chained high above her head, barely letting her feet touch the floor, with several other chains wrapped around the rest of her body. She looked dreadful; her beautiful skin was now clammy, her elegant dress was now ripped, her golden hair was now dirty and free of the band that kept it tied back. Her head was hung low on her breast, but Link could clearly see the smudges on her cheeks and a cut above her right eye, close to her temple. And her eyes-her radiant, sapphire, full-of-life eyes-were closed.

"ZELDA!!!" Link screamed into the darkness.

Nabooru and Sima were trying their best to keep Link under control but it was worthless. Nabooru had no idea what Link was being forced to see, but it must have been awful, considering that he had just shouted out Zelda's name and sat bolt upright, his eyes snapping open with a glazed and uncomprehending look. But as soon as the moment wore off and the adrenaline died down just a bit, his eyes clamped tight shut again. And now he was tossing and turning, screaming and yelling; he kept on saying the Princess's name, over and over he said it, each time it became more and more desperate.

Ceasing her hold on Link for no more than five seconds, Nabooru brought her hands together in prayer and whispered reverently, "Sages, please help him through this. He alone can save Zelda. Please, Sages, help him…"

Link ran and ran; but this time, it was towards the image before him. He didn't know if it was reality or fiction, but he wouldn't just stand there and let Zelda die… But as he drew closer, she seemed to be moving farther back away from him. The sprinting was exhausting, but Link would not give up.

After a couple of minutes of jogging, the image began to fade. With what little breath he had in his lungs, Link gasped. No, she could not disappear, she couldn't! But she was; she was fading, fading… gone.

"Zelda, no!" he hollered breathlessly, reaching out his hand. "Let her go! Whoever you are, let her go!"

But screaming, it seemed, was doing nothing. Link dropped to his knees in defeat, sitting on the ground. Where was he, that he was being forced to witness the worst moments in his life? Where, that he would have to watch what he feared most in the world to pass? Where? Why…?

"Link…" a soft and gentle voice said.

The Hylian lifted his head, one last tear falling into his hands. "What…?" he whispered. "Who-who's there?"

"It is the Sage, Rauru…"

Link stood and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Rauru? That's really you? What-what is this place?"

"This is your stream of unconsciousness. The images you see before you are your worst times in life. …Not to mention the effects of the antidote to Leever's poison…" Rauru added with a slight smile as he stepped into focus. He looked as he always looked, with the same yellow robe and scarlet overcoat.

Link breathed a sigh of relief. "It is you… I thought I would be trapped here forever."

"Nay, that will not be so, Hero of Time," Rauru continued. "Like I said before, this 'hallway' is merely the cause of the medicine in your body. What you were just forced to watch-the vision of the Princess-was entirely fiction. That was your own stream of consciousness, displaying before you the thing you fear the most at this time: the Princess' death, and the fact that she now resides with Ganondorf against her will."

Link understood and nodded. "But how is it you came to be here and interrupt this? Should it not continue on?" he asked quietly, the dread that it would pursue carefully hidden out of his voice.

Rauru smiled knowingly. "I am here because of one person in particular."

"Who?" Link quirked an eyebrow.

"Nabooru. She went to great lengths to ensure your safety; she has never left your side throughout this whole ordeal, the same can be applied to Navi, your fairy. It has been several hours since you were poisoned and yet, since she found you in the desert, Nabooru never once abandoned you."

Link looked down at his feet, a new opinion of Nabooru forming in his mind. "Except for the time that she was brainwashed, Nabooru has always been kind to me. She helped Zelda and me out of a very difficult spot when I faced the Sorceress Sisters… I need to thank her. I never really thought about her as nothing more than a nice Gerudo- and she was the rare exception to her race. She actually trusted me, from the moment I freed her of Twinrova's control."

"That she did, Link," Rauru nodded wisely. "That she did."

Link smiled. "But I have to ask, what did Nabooru do in order to summon you?"

"She simply prayed for your life. She asked us Sages to come and aid you in this time of crisis. And we have granted her request," he said.

Suddenly, in the colors of green, red, blue, and violet, the other Sages appeared behind Rauru. Rauru smiled at Link and said with gentleness, "Now, Link, we five shall concentrate our power and revitalize you, purging the poison completely from your body! But before you depart, we Sages have four gifts to give you in order to aid you in your battle with the Evil King."

Darunia brusquely walked up to Link. He clasped the Hylian's forearm in friendship and said, "Brother, this is a spell that will summon a ring of fire around you, eliminating all foes. It was a gift from the goddess, Din and is called Din's Fire. Use it well." The Goron stepped back and placed his hands in the air at waist height and a great red orb with a white center started forming in the air. Then, in a blinding flash, a small diamond prism, not even the size of Link's hand, was in its place. In the center of the crystal was a red orb, similar to the one that had just disappeared. "Keep this with you, Brother, for as long as you have it in your possession, you shall be able to cast the spell."

Link accepted the treasure placed in his palm and slipped it in the inside-pocket of his tunic. "Thank you, Brother."

Darunia turned around and walked back, Ruto stepping up to the Hero next. "Hello, Link," she said, her hands on her hips.

"H-hello, Ruto," Link grinned weakly.

"Well, this is our third meeting since we pledged our love to each other and we still cannot be together!" she growled fiercely.

"What a shame," the Hylian said lightly, not meeting the Zora's eyes.

"Yes, I know," Ruto sighed, not catching the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "But we have not come here to talk of love. I am going to bestow upon you another magic spell. It is both an offensive and defensive incantation. Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, gave it to me and she asked that I pass it to you. It is called Nayru's Love and will provide a protective, however temporary, barrier around you. Used offensively, the spell still forms the barrier, but then it turns into many shards, sending them everywhere and protecting you from harm."

Just as Darunia before her, Ruto held her arms out, bending them at the elbows. A blue light with a white nucleus formed and another diamond-shaped prism formed with a blue crystal in the center.

Ruto tossed it to Link, who caught it, slightly surprised, and said, placing her hands back on her hips once more, "The same applies to that spell as Din's Fire. Do not lose it."

"Thank you, Ruto," Link said as she turned away. Ruto blushed bright red as she stood next to Impa and Rauru.

The next person who would present Link with a spell was very short, considering that that person was Saria. The little Kokiri girl walked up to Link; she just barely reached Link's torso, she was so small.

Link looked down at her and smiled. Even though his childhood friend was a Sage and he was the Hero of Time, they would remain friends forever. She looked up at him and thought the same thing.

"Link, it is good to see you again," she said quietly. She was still not yet used to Link being a lot taller than she was.

"I have missed you," Link said, kneeling down in front of her so that they were now roughly the same height.

"This gift is very special and can help you out of a very tight situation if used properly. It is called Farore's Wind and is a teleportation spell; the goddess Farore gave it to me to pass to you. She also told me to tell you to 'use it well.'"

Again, Saria formed another power crystal with a green center and handed it to Link, saying, "I will always be… your friend."

Link clutched the gift to his chest and said, "I know; and I will always be yours."

Unable to stop herself, Saria flung herself into Link's arms, hugging him. They loved each other, certainly, but it was a brotherly-sisterly relationship-nothing more. Link accepted her and placed his hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair. She was so small, but the size of her heart made up for her lack of height.

After a few more moments, Saria disentangled herself from Link and said to him, while wiping her eyes, "Well, off you go again on another adventure. Take care of yourself, Link."

Link smiled knowingly. "So it seems, and I will. Thank you, Saria."

The Kokiri just smiled and fell back in place next to Darunia and Ruto.

"Now that you have the Spells of the Goddesses, given to no other mortal, save you," Rauru said, also walking towards the Hero, "it is time for me to give you a gift. This was given to me to pass on to you from Princess Zelda. It is the power given to the chosen ones, the sacred Arrow of Light!"

Link gasped as Rauru lifted his arms high in the air and a great golden light encompassed all, defeating the darkness and banishing it forever. Link closed his eyes and used his hand as a shield to protect them as well. When he unveiled them, the inky blackness in the area was gone and now everything was a pure white colour. A single arrow lay floating in the air in Rauru's possession. The tip, it seemed, was made of light itself, and the entire projectile was glowing as if the very radiance of the sun were trapped inside the awesome weapon.

The Hero of Time slowly walked up in front of the Sage of Light and raised his arms in turn, accepting this new arrow in his care.

"This type of power is given to only those who protect and bear a piece of the Triforce in their bodies." Rauru said. "Use it respectfully."

Link shook his head. "I don't understand something; how can I have a piece of the Triforce in me? Does it have the power to be broken into shards?"

"Yes… and no," the Sage replied cryptically. "If a person with an evil heart lays his hand on the Sacred Triangle, then it will split into three parts, with only one power remaining with the one who first touched it: the power that that one most believes in-in Ganondorf's case, it was Power. The remaining two will scatter into the bodies of those chosen by destiny. If the one who touched the Triforce desires the complete mastery of the Triforce, he must seek out those chosen by destiny. Those chosen will know that they were selected, for they will bear Triforce marks on the backs of their hands when another piece is close by."

"Who holds the pieces?" Link asked, holding out his hands in question. "Do we know?"

"Yes, and unfortunately, one of them is in jeopardy at this very moment," Rauru replied sadly. "It is Princess Zelda who protects the Triforce of Wisdom."

"No…" Link whispered in horror. "That would mean-!"

"Yes, Link," Impa said suddenly, "the Triforce of Wisdom is within the King of Evil's grasp… However, at the very moment, there is precious little we can do about that. Only you can rescue her."

Link nodded. "Who, may I ask, holds the third fragment?"

"The Triforce of Courage lies in you, Link," Rauru revealed.

Link drew his breath in sharply. "That means… that if I go to Ganondorf's castle, he'll… he'll have both Wisdom and Courage."

The room grew silent.

"It is a trap," Link whispered forcefully. "It is a trap to lure me into Ganondorf's hands." He looked up and met each one of the Sages' eyes squarely. "I swear to you all, I will not let that madman lay his hands on the Triforce. For him to get Courage, he would have to pry it from my cold, dead fingers," he said lethally. "The same is true of Zelda's life; I will die before I see anymore harm her. As long as I breathe, no one shall lay a finger on her or the Triforce!"

"Just the answer we expected from the Hero of Time," Impa said, folding her arms across her chest. "Now, go! And save the Princess!"

All of them raised their arms and started chanting; the litany grew louder and louder until it seemed to be coming from everywhere, echoing from all corners of the area. As it escaladed, Link was slowly lifted into the air. He looked down at the Sages.

"Link, Hero of Time," Impa said. "You alone can save the land of Hyrule, the Princess and the Triforce from Ganondorf. Go and become the Hero you were born to be!"

With those final words, the other Sages ceased their song all at once and all grew silent.

"I will," Link replied. And then he disappeared.

Link sat bolt upright in bed. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely, but he was fully awake and alert. He felt a strong set of hands start to ease him back into the bedroll. He blinked several times, summoning the world to come into focus, and looked up into Nabooru's smiling face. He brought a hand up to his forehead as he felt a cool, damp cloth being pressed against it.

"Welcome back, Link," Nabooru whispered with a small smile. "How do you feel?"

"Actually, I feel… fine," the Hylian admitted. "A little nervous, but I think that would be expected since I am mere hours away from facing off with Ganondorf."

Nabooru giggled. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humour. But you don't feel sick, or-or anything?"

"No, I can't say that I do…" Link said, leaning up on his elbows. Noticing that he was missing items, he said urgently, "The Master Sword! My Shield! My bow, my-!"

Nabooru held up her hand, her eyebrows raised. "Relax, my friend. They are right over there." She pointed down to the end of the bed, where the missing items were leaning against the wall. She continued when Link had calmed down, "That's amazing. That you don't feel ill, I mean. Most people, upon waking, find themselves feeling very sick and with fever." She placed her palm on Link's forehead after removing the cloth. "No, your fever broke… And you were not supposed to be waking for another-oh, my gosh! Another three minutes… This is very unorthodox." She scratched her chin thoughtfully.

Link sat all the way up and crossed his legs and placed his hands softly on his lap. "Well," he started, "it's really thanks to you that I am here right now."

Nabooru knitted her brow in confusion. "What did I do?"

"You prayed for me." Link said simply. "You prayers brought the Sages to my side and they helped me out of-well, wherever I was…"

The Gerudo before Link let out her breath slowly. She had summoned the Sages to help Link? How could that have been so? What power did she have? She had only wanted to assist her friend and she had done the only thing she had thought of at that moment. "Well, I don't know what the Wise Ones did to help you, and I honestly don't care, but right now you need to rest."

"But-!" Link started to protest as the Gerudo woman pressed him gently but firmly back into the blankets.

Nabooru placed a single finger over the Hylian's lips, cutting him off. "I don't want to hear it-any of it! Sleep, now. I will wake you at dawn; you kept us busy and worried all night, the sun has almost risen. For the remainder of the twilight, you will sleep and recover fully," she stressed the word, seeing Link's upcoming argument. "And tomorrow, you will prepare all day and then, that night, you will go to Ganondorf's castle, confront him and rescue Princess Zelda. But not until then; you will be of no help to anyone if you collapse from exhaustion and I really don't have the desire to haul your sorry carcass around any longer than I have to-you aren't exactly the lightest person in Hyrule, you know."

Every single one of those last words was meant as jest, to brighten up Link's mood, and he knew it. So, not knowing what else to do, Link said to her, "As you wish," and he lay back down and closed his eyes.

Nabooru stood and turned and saw Navi flying just in front of her face. "Come on, Navi," she whispered. "Link needs some genuine sleep so that he will be as well rested as possible for tomorrow."

She and the fairy walked out of the room. As she exited the door, though, Nabooru turned and looked at Link's sleeping form. "Sages," she prayed again, "guard him in his sleep. He needs good dreams this time."

As if in response to her litany, she saw Link smile softly before rolling over on his side.

'Yes,' she thought as she herself headed for her own sleeping chambers, 'Hyrule's fate is in good hands.'

Well, here it is, the New Year and I haven't finished the manuscript. God, why do I make these types of promises and then not keep them? Ah, well, I suppose it shall remain a question without an answer… You know, like the infamous, "Why do we torture the characters we love?" one. ::sigh:: Well, after that new little episode, we will return to our regularly scheduled program as soon as humanly possible. Please tell me what you thought of this in a review. This was my first real try to dive into angst with a Zelda story. I mostly read and write angst in LotR stuff… ::cough, cough!:: Legolas and Aragorn!! ::cough, wheeze!::

Okay, so two chapters left and so… I shall see all you beautiful people next post!! Love you!! ::hands out homemade Christmas cookies:: They're still fresh! My mum keeps them in those big Danish cookie bins, you know, the metal ones!

And in case you didn't catch on, the title of this chapter is a song, a remix, called "Requiem for a Dream." It has been used on at least two movie trailers, "The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers" and "King Arthur." I was listening to it one night before going to sleep and I was like, "Hey, this title is… perfect for this chapter!" So I used it. Pretty nifty title, eh? Another possibility was "The Darkness and the Light": also a remix, a Zelda one. You can find that on the site , along with a ton of other mixes. Have fun!!

Bye-bye!


	17. Lessons and Discoveries

Disclaimer: Lemme check… Yep, it's still in effect!

Okay, I know I said that the next chapter would be posted relatively soon and here is what I say to that: I lied. Just kidding, but things came up unexpectedly and this was just pushed to the back of my mind. But anyway… Oh! I forgot that doesn't support asterisks anymore so if that last chapter was a little confusing between scene changes and such, I am sorry. I suppose they weren't that hard to figure out, but it would still be a little disorientating.

And, once I again, I lied. No Gerudo butt-kicking in this chapter either; nope, it's just some idea that sprang into my mind that might result in a back-story… That will become apparent later in the chapter. :grin:

And I have zero time to answer responses, but please understand that I read every, single one and I treasure them! Thank you!

Some credit goes to Cassia and Siobhan (authoresses of _The Mellon Chronicles_)because I used some ideas from their story, _Return_, for the archery in this chapter. Thanks!

_Chapter Nine_

_Lessons and Discoveries_

Link slept soundly the rest of the night, thanks to the help of the Sages. He was not haunted by nightmares or visions. He woke up the next morning feeling fully energized and just about ready to take on anything, man or beast.

_In this case,_ he laughed to himself, _Ganondorf is both…_

He sat up and breathed in a deep breath. This was the day… the day that he would defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule and rescue Zelda. He looked to the window in front of where he lay and gazed out longingly. Oh, how he desired to see Hyrule free of Ganondorf's reign, and Zelda out of the clutches of evil incarnate. That was why he had to get to work as soon as possible.

Not wasting another precious moment, Link pushed back the blankets and stood up. Before going out into the training grounds, he grabbed the Master Sword, his Hylian Shield, Hookshot, bow and quiver full of arrows. Those were his most important weapons. Yes, he had discovered others along his journeys, but the majority of the time he left them in the lands he found them in. The few exceptions to that rule were the Hookshot and bow and arrows.

Link walked out into the hallway and nearly ran straight into Nabooru. She jumped back and gasped.

"You scared the life right out of me, Link!"

Link smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I was—"

"Preoccupied, I know," Nabooru completed for him. "And why shouldn't you be? Anyway, I was on my way to make sure you were up."

"Why?" the Hylian quirked an eyebrow.

Nabooru looked at him incredulously. "What do you think? So we can have hotcakes for breakfast? You need to start preparing for tonight so you can save Hyrule!" She muttered under her breath, "Stupid…"

"I heard that!" Link said. "And did you honestly think I wouldn't train today?"

"I was just making sure you were up…" the Gerudo replied airily. "I was doing it for your benefit! Come on, Link."

As she ushered him through the fortress, Link said, "Now you sound like Navi!"

"Here I am, Link!"

At the sound of that voice, the Hylian turned around. "Navi! It's great to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you as well!" she replied. "I hope you slept the remainder of the night well…"

"I hope so, too," Nabooru said softly as she continued. "Gerudian training is hard work."

"Why?" Link said airily. "I _am_ the Hero of Time! How hard could Gerudian training be?"

At that comment Nabooru burst out laughing, as did his fairy, which more than surprised the Hylian.

"And what, pray tell," Link said, glancing between the two of his friends, "is so funny?"

"You!" Nabooru shouted while clutching her stomach, she was laughing so hard. Wiping a tear away from her eye, she stopped as much as she was able and said incredulously, "You have no idea what you're in for today, boy! Gerudian warriors train all day long, only breaking once for the midday meal! Do you think you can handle that?"

Link frowned at her. "Of course I'll be able to! I'll have to! How else can I get ready for tonight?"

"True, true enough, Link," Nabooru said as she nodded sagely. "Well, since you see it that way, why don't we go grab a small breakfast—not too heavy, now!—and I'll meet you in the square at seven-thirty? How does that sound?"

Link nodded. "Sounds good to me," he acquiesced.

After a small breakfast consisting of a single Hyrulean apple so as to not get an upset stomach halfway through training, Link walked out of the shadows of the fortress and into the bright, hot desert sun. For a moment, the sun blinded him and he brought his hand to his eyes. All of a sudden, he heard, from directly in front of him, a battle cry. He then saw the very blade of a sword a mere inch away from his face. He dropped his hand and his eyes went huge as he took in the situation. He blinked rapidly and focused his eyes as he heard a familiar voice.

"You're late." It was Nabooru. Her voice was flat.

Link groaned and glanced at the sundial. "Three minutes, big deal!"

"It _is_ a big deal when you have a blade a small inch from ending your existence!" she argued. "But enough of this. We must get to work. We'll start with warm-ups…"

"Tell me what to do," Link said, reaching behind his back for his Sword.

Nabooru chuckled and caught his arm, stilling his movements. "Oh, no. We don't work with the weaponry until at least after midday."

The Hylian started as she grasped his forearm and then slowly consented. "Oh… All right."

"In fact," Nabooru said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "you might even want to take off all your gear. You're gonna be hot enough as it is out here."

Link didn't like where this was headed but he somewhat reluctantly shrugged off his Shield, unbuckled his scabbard with Sword and un-strapped his quiver and set them against a nearby wall, laying his bow next to them.

"So…" he said nervously, turning back to Nabooru, "what are we going to do?"

Nabooru raised an eyebrow and snorted softly. "Not we, you! _You_ are going to run around this fortress—three times. That is the equivalent of one mile."

The Hylian gaped at her. "What!"

"You heard me! Now, get runnin' or I'll make it two miles!" she barked.

"All right, all right," Link hollered as he started jogging away. "Miss Bossy…" he said under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Link panted heavily. It was approaching the fifth hour of his training. Nabooru had become Link's personal instructor for the day, giving him all kinds of techniques to work on. All through the morning, he had run and lifted weights—big, heavy boxes. Nabooru had put Link to work moving them; she said that they were for later… And Link could have sworn by all the higher powers that he felt something moving inside each of the three boxes he lifted.

Right now, he was taking his break and sitting inside the cool shade of the fortress, sipping a cup of water. He didn't think his stomach could handle bread just yet. He looked up wearily when he heard Nabooru walk in.

"You're doin' real good, kid," she said encouragingly, sitting down next to Link and placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're showing real guts out there."

"Thanks," was all Link was able to get out before needing another drink of water and wiping the sweat off his face.

"Tell you what," the Gerudo said, "take as long as you need for a break. This is new to you and, besides, you seem to be doing just fine. Heck, you're doing better than some of the Gerudo did on their first day."

Link looked up at her. "Really?"

"Sure," Nabooru grinned and then laughed knowingly. "You're doing better than I did on my first day of Gerudian training."

Link raised his eyebrows. "How old were you when you started training, though?"

"Seventeen, the same age as you," she smiled. "That's the age of an adult in our culture."

Link took a large swig from his cup, not quite finishing it, and set it down on the table. "Well, I want to make you proud!"

"Are you ready to work with the weaponry?"

"Let's do it!" Link smiled eagerly. Then another question floated through his head. "Who was your instructor?"

Nabooru stopped. That question brought up evil memories; of course, Link hadn't known that he was treading on sensitive ground. Since he had asked and because that she had really grown to like Link as a best friend, she decided to answer. "My instructor was—Ganondorf."

Link stopped and blinked, nearly choking on the water he was drinking. After clearing his throat, he stared at Nabooru with large eyes. "Wh—what? But…" It didn't make sense. How had Ganondorf turned out so… power-hungry and twisted; Nabooru was so kind and caring. It didn't add up.

"Don't worry yourself over it," she brushed off. "It's something that need not concern you."

Link nodded and followed Nabooru once more out onto the training grounds. He sighed, trying to break the awkward silence that had passed between them. "All right, what do we start with?"

"Since you show a keen interest in archery, I figured we'd start with that; then we'll move on to that Hookshot-thing you've got and _then_ we'll work on your swordplay. Although," she said, scratching her chin and sizing Link up, "I heard that you defeated the Shadow that dwelled in Kakariko Village and also trained under the Sheikah, Impa, so I might not be able to teach you much more."

The Hylian nodded and then went over to where he had set down his gear. He picked up his quiver and strapped it around his chest, buckling it in the front. He grabbed his bow as well and then walked back over to Nabooru. "Where's the archery field?"

"Just up this hill," she said, pointing and starting to walk up. "Come on."

Link quickened his pace to catch up to her. He wanted to find out more about Nabooru's past, especially her relationship with Ganondorf. "Would it pain you too much to talk about your training with Ganondorf?"

Nabooru closed her eyes and sighed. She had feared that he would ask this of her once she had told him, but she was willing to let him know. After sighing deeply, she began, "Like I said, Ganondorf was my instructor. He taught me all the fighting techniques I know. But there was always something different between us; he always seemed so…" she stopped, trying to think of the right word, "power-driven, catch my meaning? He never did anything unless he could clearly see the advantage for himself, or at least the good of the Gerudo people, and I never liked that about him. Anyway, I started training with him when I came of age—seventeen—and it was hard work. At first, I couldn't get anything right and he—he would get quite angry with me, sometimes going so far as to punish me…" She closed her eyes for a moment before continuing, "But he knew I would have a hard life, since my parents died when I was young and I was destined to take the leadership of the Gerudo race on my shoulders, at least during his absences, which proved to be quite frequent, considering the war that happened about seventeen years ago. You could almost say that Ganondorf raised me. But my training ended before my eighteenth birthday, as it is wont to do and I have heard almost nothing of Ganondorf since. Then you came and told me of his ambitions… Four years have passed since that first training session and I'll never forget it."

When Nabooru finished, her eyes were sad and weary. So much had happened all those years ago, when she was so young, she had thought she had buried them, but she had been mistaken. But perhaps it was a good thing that she had told Link of these matters. She had never told anybody—she hadn't _had_ anybody to tell them to. Now that she did, it was comforting to know that someone cared enough to ask. Link's tenderheartedness touched her heart.

Link's eyes were downcast and sad. He felt compassion for Nabooru; but what haunted him the most were the words, '…sometimes going so far as to punish me…' Those words alone sent a chill up and down his spine. At Nabooru's voice saying that they were at the fields, it knocked him out of his reverie and he looked up and saw in front of him ten small targets, about a hundred paces away.

Nabooru crossed her arms and said, "All right. Let me see what I've got to work with. Hit as close as you can to the target in front of you."

"All right…" Link agreed. He took out his bow and notched an arrow, sighted it and let it fly, missing the target by only a few inches.

Nabooru nodded sagely. "Not bad, but I can teach you to shoot a perfect shot. This shan't take too long." Shrugging off her own bow, she notched an arrow and let it go, hitting a perfect bull's eye.

Link's mouth dropped open. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"That's my intention," she said, placing her hands on her hips after shouldering her bow. "Now, let me see your stance." When Link just looked at her in a misunderstanding way, she explained, "Pretend you're going to fire a shot."

"Oh!" he said hurriedly, the meaning coming clear to him. Taking another arrow from his quiver, he notched it and sighted the target.

"Freeze!" Nabooru ordered him sharply.

Link stood perfectly still.

"There," Nabooru whispered seeing Link's problem. "That's what's wrong…" Gently, but firmly, she grasped Link's arm until his shoulders formed a straight line. The Gerudo placed her hand between the Hylian's shoulder blades and pressed Link's left elbow down until his arm was straight, perpendicular to his body. Leaning forward, Nabooru sighted along Link's arm. With her face so close to the Hylian's she spoke softly, instructing her student to sight in on the target across the way. He did as she bade him.

"Breathe in," she informed softly.

He did as he was told, the arrow re-sighted, offset by the motion.

"Breathe out, but do not move."

Once again, Link obeyed, completely emptying lungs. His body grew very still and his hands stopped trembling from the tension of the string. Nabooru leaned forward once more, sighting along the length of the arrow shaft. Seeing the tip of the arrow just on the target, she adjusted it, setting it just above the intended target. "The path of an arrow arcs, never forget that. Now, release."

Link's hand let the arrow go and struck his target true. He turned to Nabooru in surprise.

"See, it's quite easy," she smiled proudly at him.

"Can I try it again?" Link asked happily.

"Of course! How do you think I got so good at it?" she said, handing Link back his bow. "Give it another shot and then I'll teach you something else about archery when you master this. Shouldn't take you that long, I imagine…"

And it didn't. Out of ten shots, Link had hit nine perfect bull's eyes. When he tried ten more, he shot all of them true.

"All right, you're ready to move on to the next phase," she smiled daringly, "Horseback archery!"

Link's eyebrows shot up. "H—horseback archery?"

"Did I stutter?"

"N—no."

"Then, yes, horseback archery. See those really big targets up there?" When Link nodded mutely, she continued, "You're going to shoot those with arrows until you get fifteen thousand points. A bull's eye is a hundred, obviously, the middle ring is sixty and the outer ring is thirty. You'll go along the path and then around that target down there and back. The jars you see past the gates on those boxes are also worth a hundred points. Ready to start?"

"Give me a minute," he said, while pulling out his Ocarina. He was just about to begin playing when Nabooru's enraged voice stopped him.

"What in the name of reason are you doing! This is no time for a concert!"

But Link ignored her and began playing a soft and slow melody: Epona's Song. He wasn't going to do this without her. When the mare came galloping up the hill, Nabooru's annoyed look quickly sobered into one of surprise.

"Oh," she said softly, embarrassed, "that's what you were doing…"

"I'd never do something like this without Epona…" Link said, smiling, petting her long face before mounting up on her back.

"Good luck, Link," Nabooru said as she patted Epona encouragingly.

Link didn't reply; he just started galloping on Epona. The first things he shot down were the seven tall jars, earning him seven hundred points, then just before Epona circled the high target, he was able to score a bull's eye and two shots of sixty points, totaling him to nine hundred and twenty. On the second trip, he garnered six bull's eyes and one thirty. Would that be enough…?

When he returned to the starting point, Nabooru smiled as she counted up his total score. "Well done, Link! Your total score was fifteen hundred and thirty: you pass! Congratulations! You are quite an exceptional archer, I must say."

"Thanks," Link replied as he dismounted. "Can we move straight to swordplay now?"

Nabooru sighed. She had really wanted to see Link's Hookshot. She was curious as to how it worked, but since they were running a little short on time – it was already four o' clock – she would grant Link's request. "Yes, we'll work on swordplay." She smiled. "But first, I want to give you something…" Walking over to the storage tent and going in a small, secluded corner of it, she emerged back in the sunlight and held out a very ornate and large quiver. "This was mine when I first learned archery. I want you to have it. It was my first quiver so take good care of it." She presented Link with the beautiful-looking quiver.

Accepting the gift, Link said, "Thank you. I will take good care of it." In turn, he presented her with his, albeit his wasn't quite as fancy as hers, nor did it fit quite as many arrows, but she accepted it nonetheless and was very grateful for it. _After all,_ she reminded herself, _it is the thought that counts!_

"_Now _can we do swordplay?" Link somewhat childishly whined.

Nabooru laughed out loud. "Yes, already! Let's go, if you're so itchin' to get there!"

Nabooru and Link walked back down the hill and, after getting Epona settled in the stables, she took him into the shade of the fortress, out of the scorching desert sun. Before him, in the arena, Link saw the three boxes he had moved earlier in the day.

"What are those for?" he asked, pointing. Then, suddenly, one of the crates jumped a few inches off the floor. Link recoiled and Navi flew behind him, peering cautiously over his shoulder.

Nabooru laughed at his reaction. "Those are for you…" She answered cryptically. "Draw your weapon."

Link did as she instructed, more than a little nervous. Those boxes were huge—at least four feet tall and the same distance across. The Hylian swallowed hard.

"Ladies, come on in," Nabooru hollered out and, from out in a room to the right, three other Gerudo stepped into the room and took positions behind the boxes. Link recognized Ishtar among them. Nabooru returned her attention back to the Hylian and said, "Inside each these boxes is a Desert Wolfos, as well as one Leever—adult-size this time," she smiled knowingly at Link. "Your task is thus: defeat each of these enemies in the time limit. You have four minutes."

"What's so differe—?" But Link's question was interrupted when Nabooru suddenly shouted, "GO!"

And no sooner had she said that, the three other Gerudo opened the crates and out came three monstrous Desert Wolfos, snarling and showing their teeth, which were dripping with saliva. They crawled on four legs, like all Wolfos do, and were a ruddy brown colour with flecks of grey etched in their fur on the ends. When one of them let loose a shrill howl and stood on its hind legs, Link saw just how big and tall they could be: the monsters rose at least five feet off the ground. And they were fast and cunning as well, Link would soon found out.

For the very first few seconds, Link stared down two of them, while the third went off around behind him; the Hylian kept a close eye on that one. All of a sudden, as if acting of one, sound mind, they all three attacked. At the last moment, Link side-jumped, causing them to almost crash into each other, had they not turned and started running at their prey from a new direction. One of them jumped up, aiming for Link's upper body. The Hylian ducked and immediately saw a second one come leaping at him. He held up his shield to defend, making the Wolfos bash its head against the metal. It dropped to the ground out of shock and did not rise. But even then Link was not allowed rest, that is, if he didn't want to be decapitated from behind, which very nearly happened had he not pivoted on his heel and drove his sword upward into the first Wolfos' mouth, killing it quickly and efficiently.

The third one circled him warily. This one was different than the other two—it was more cautious. Link was starting to get a little worried, not over the Wolfos, but over the missing Leevers. He was just waiting for one to sneak up quickly and silently behind him and sink it's pincers into his leg and poison him. By the higher powers, he didn't think he could undergo that ordeal again! So he kept an open eye for them. Meanwhile, the third Wolfos was still circling him, waiting…

Then, Link was attacked from behind, feeling sharp claws rake and dig into the flesh of his back, shoving him to the ground and causing him to lose his Sword. The other Wolfos! He didn't kill it! Being in a very vulnerable position and weaponless, he was ill-prepared when the third wolf came charging to him, baring her claws and ready to tear him to shreds—had Link not pulled out his Hookshot and ran the spring-loaded hook into the creature's eye. But he still had one more to kill. He stood up, wiping the blood from the small cuts to his palms on his tunic as he stood up. The arena floor was covered in coarse sand that had ground its way into his hands when he was pushed from behind.

Slowly, never letting his eyes off the Wolfos in front of him, nor off the three Leevers he finally spotted, Link edged his way around the perimeter of the battle floor, making his way slowly but surely to his dropped Master Sword. Before he was able to retrieve it, however, the Wolfos attacked. Link stepped to one side, rolled down and grabbed the Master Sword and then, sprang back up on his feet, as nimble as a deer. By that time, the Wolfos had turned around and lunged at Link. Instead of letting the animal come to him, Link charged and swung his sword down and around, and then cut it through the Wolfos' neck, deftly slicing its head off.

But there was no rest for the weary, not yet anyway, as the Leevers were still alive and ready to poison Link with their lethal venom. Running by each of them, Link sliced each in turn in half.

"Time!" he yelled breathlessly when the last one was dead.

"Three minutes and sixteen seconds," Nabooru informed. "Wow, nice one, Link! That's a new record!"

Link looked at her and then collapsed to his knees in exhaustion, his sword rammed into the ground mid-way with his left hand resting in the top of the hilt. "I—I did it?" he whispered tiredly.

"Yes," Nabooru said as she knelt next to Link. "You are ready. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. If we bandage up those cuts now, they will heal by tonight and they won't bother you at all!"

"Good, because they're killing me now," Link retorted as Nabooru wrapped her arms under Link's and assisted him to stand. "Watch it, watch it!" he hissed at her when she unintentionally touched the deep cuts on his back.

Nabooru glanced at her friend's back and winced. "I'm sorry. Dear gods, it looks like I sent you out to battle and you lost! Miserably so… But, man, did you ever beat those Desert Wolfos! Don't think I've ever seen anybody take 'em out that fast!"

"Thanks," Link sighed as Nabooru helped him to the infirmary. "I seem to be spending a lot of time here, don't I?" he joked when they arrived.

Nabooru giggled as she eased him down onto the mat he had used the previous night. "So it seems… Rest, someone will see to your wounds in a minute. Try not to lie down, that will only upset the cuts to your back."

"No, really?" Link said in mock-thoughtfulness, "You think?"

Nabooru smiled innocently as she left the room.

Link sighed. He felt good, but he knew he could feel much better. Zelda was still captive to Ganondorf and that thought did not help Link's thoughts in the least. As if being able to read her partner's thoughts, Navi comforted, "Don't worry, Link. I'm sure Zelda's fine. Ganondorf won't hurt her unless you're there to be hurt by it as well. And he can't kill her—he needs her Triforce piece."

"I know, I know!" Link said impatiently, his voice thick with emotion. "It's just… And I don't think this training has been a waste of time, either, because I really needed to improve, but… I want to rescue her as soon as possible. And… I— I lov—!"

Just then, a healer stepped into the room, accompanied by Nabooru, and Link immediately stopped mid-sentence and looked down at his hands. Navi eyed him carefully and then decided Link would elaborate further if he so desired; she already had a feeling of this, though, what Link spoke of. She had felt almost sure of it since Link first met Zelda, even when he hadn't known that little girl in the market was the crown Princess of Hyrule.

Link was in love.

"All right, Link," Nabooru said, while the healer laid down her supplies on the floor next to Link's bed, and kneeling next to Link, "we'll work as fast as we can and hopefully have you back to your old, strong self before nightfall. Then, you can go defeat Ganondorf and rescue Princess Zelda. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Link said hurriedly, looking up quickly. With that, Nabooru and the healer gently eased him out of his tunic and undershirt and onto his stomach, allowing them access to his heavily marred back. They worked for an hour and a half, bandaging the Hero's wounds and, just as they promised, Link was as good as new before nightfall.

Link sat up on his knees and looked at his torso, examining the bandages wrapped around his mid-section. "Did you use a new medicine, or something?"

"Yes, it speeds up the healing process twofold," the healer informed.

"Come sit around the campfire outside for a minute, Link," Nabooru motioned, "I have things to tell you that may help you in the very near future…"

Well, there you go. Next chapter, I SWEAR, we'll kick some Gerudo butt! I need to stop thinking of all these inserts and ideas… But they just come unbidden to my mind while I type and… :sigh:

Namarie, till next we meet!


	18. A Final Struggle

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, yes! It's still there because I'm not Shigeru Miyamoto… :sigh: Can't get sued just yet, I gotta finish this first!

Well, this is the second to the last chapter and this is where we kick some Gerudian butt! Yes, alert the media, because I am actually telling the truth! You're going, 'Holy crap!' right now, aren't you? I figured…

Review Time:

**Link's Girl:** Oh, I can totally sympathize with you on being recognized by authors! Boy, I'll never forget when my favourite author (Cassia) responded to me in a review… I was shocked! I am actually very flattered that you admire my work so much!

The best! Wow, and I didn't think it good till around the Adult Chapters. I was very young when I wrote the Child Chapters—eighth grade. And now, I am a sophomore in high school. I guess that really does make a big difference!

Yes, I thought the Volvagia being Link's pet dragon as a child was very cute, too! It's quite sad, really, if you take it from that perspective… :tear:

Thank you on the Sheik bit. He was actually very hard to write at times. He's very mysterious… we didn't even know what **gender** he was!

:eyes bug out: You-you're printing it off! Wow, now I am deeply honoured… I'm speechless now.

I hope that makes up for your lack of recognition on Enjoy!

So, without further ado… Let's get this showdown on!

P.S. All are welcome to be a member of Link's Official Cheerleading Club! This is the only instance that I do cheerleading. I cheer for the following: Legolas, (he's my elf prince) Aragorn, (my healer/ranger/King of Gondor) Link, (DUH!) Sora, (Kingdom Hearts!) and any other guy who is just cool! Oh, and Leon from Final Fantasy and also makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts! He's pretty hot, just the same as those mentioned above. And I suppose Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII is in there too, even though he is the evil dude, you gotta admit, he's cool!

All right, Round One…… GO!

Chapter Ten 

_A Final Struggle_

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

_A thousand lies have made me colder _

_And I don't think I can look at this the same._

_But all the miles that separate,_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

_--Three Doors Down_

"_Here Without You"_

Nabooru and Link sat around a large campfire with a small company of other Gerudo. It was nearing sunset, maybe an hour or so until, and Link was making last minute preparations while listening to Nabooru relate a tale to him.

"As you might have already figured, we Gerudo are a race to which only females are born. But, every hundred years, a male is born to us and he alone has the credentials to the tribe leader. That's who Ganondorf is." The Gerudo sighed and shook her head as she continued, "But he wasn't just satisfied to be the leader of the Gerudo people… and had an appetite to take the rest of Hyrule."

During the course of the telling, Link had sat down, next to Nabooru. He was holding the Master Sword idly in his hands, an unbelieving look in his eyes. It was strange, though; he had wielded this Sword for so many months and through so many obstacles and yet it almost seemed foreign to him. This Sword alone was that could penetrate Ganondorf's defenses and send him into the void of the Sacred Realm, right? If such were the case, then… why did Link feel so unsure of himself and his abilities?

Eyeing Link with a glare and realizing that he was in a rut, and she understood why—he was nervous, of course!—she leaned back on her palms and said airily, not thinking all the way through what effect her words would have, "Anyway, what a shock, that Sheik was really Princess Zelda!"

The instant she uttered the words, regret formed in her heart.

She stuttered to form an apology. "Link, I-I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean—!"

"She was so close to me, yet I didn't even realize it…" Link's soft voice stopped her mid-sentence. "…Until it was too late. When I found out, all I could do was brush her hand. And now…"

The amount of sorrow and regret etched into the voice tore at Nabooru's heart. It seemed unreal, almost, to see this side of Link. All throughout the day, she had seen the fierce, warrior, almost assassin-like side of the Hero; now that those moments were over, it was odd seeing the Hylian like this. How deeply he was genuinely affected… It was as if she was catching a privileged look into Link's very soul.

Hoping to lighten the mood and see Link smile, Nabooru scoffed and smiled slyly, "Well, when you were fleeing the fortress, you were holding her pretty tightly…" She eyed him with an impish grin.

"That was Sheik!" he said indignantly. But despair overtook him again as he said his next words, "I know now at the time it was Zelda, but at those moments, she was still Sheik to me."

Nabooru looked up in thought and finally said, "That's awfully confusing."

The Hylian gave her a small smile. He appreciated what she was trying to do, but he couldn't help but hear Ganondorf's words in his ear, clear as day: _If you wish to save Zelda, then come to my Castle!_

The hint of a challenge had rung clearly in the Gerudo's tone and Link was ready to accept it. He knew what he was walking into, most probably a trap meant to kill him, but he was willing to take that risk if it brought Zelda's freedom, not to mention overthrowing Ganondorf and freeing Hyrule from his evil reign. He would see the throne restored to Zelda. He would stake his life on it.

After seeing the changes of expression on Link's face, from sadness to haunted to determined, it came as no shock to Nabooru to see Link suddenly stand up and sheathe the Master Sword in the scabbard behind his back threateningly. She looked up at him and smiled to herself. She recognized that glint of fire in her friend's eyes. Link was set. The warrior and deadly qualities flowed back into him once more.

The Gerudo also stood, prompted by the Hylian. "I know where you're headed and I wish to accompany you. I owe that dear Gerudo a little retribution. Besides, we need to teach him that there are some things that you simply cannot take by force."

Link flashed a genuine smile at her. It would be nice to have a friend around, other than Navi. "Thank you. Let's ride!"

Link and Nabooru each walked up to their horses and mounted them with ease and grace. Before setting off, Nabooru looked over at Link and said to him playfully, "As if I would let you have all the fun…"

_There's too much work and I'm spent._

_There's too much pressure and I'm bent._

_I've got no time to move ahead,_

_If you've heard one thing that I've said._

_All these little things in life,_

_They all create this haze._

_There's too many things to get done,_

_And I'm running out of days._

_--Three Doors Down_

'_Running Out of Days'_

They made an odd pair, a Hylian and a Gerudo, racing into the horizon on horseback and garnered some slight stares from passerby, but the two did not even notice, so intent on their mission they were. The journey from the Valley to Hyrule Castle took the travelers about a day and a half, but, fatigued as they were, nothing would have dared stood in their way; the fire in both their eyes was fierce and brightly burning. Link and Nabooru stopped just outside the drawbridge outside Hyrule Castle Town, see the split-in-two bridge. They crossed and entered the Square.

Nabooru gasped as she looked about her. "Oh, my…" she breathed. She hadn't realized the amount of destruction her fellow Gerudo had caused. She looked upon the once-happy Market in dismay; before she had started her training, she had come here as a small child and played. It burned her heart to see it like this, in this state.

"Devastating, isn't it?" Link asked in a low voice.

Nabooru simply nodded as the wind whistled hauntingly in her and her companion's ears.

Looking to their right, they saw the faint outline of the Castle. "It's this way," Link said, starting to run. "Follow me."

They sprinted to the Castle, certainly afraid of what they would find. Hyrule Castle had been so pretty and peaceful…

They passed through the gates—or rather, what was left of the gates. The structure was split in two with huge chunks missing, scattered in miscellaneous places about the area. But, as the Hylian and the Gerudo rounded the bend in the road, both stopped dead in their tracks.

The peaceful, picturesque Hyrulean Castle was no longer existence. In its place was a chaotic, ugly fortress. It was situated on an island, which was suspended above a deep ocean of lava.

"What did he _do!_" Link shouted out to no one in particular; he was just finally voicing his anger. "Why did he do this?" He broke down to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He wasn't weeping, he was just upset and the destruction of Zelda's home and past events had finally caught up with him.

Nabooru stepped up behind him and laid her right hand on his shoulder and said, "It's all right, Link. We will rescue her and restore the land—!"

She stopped as, suddenly, from the ground, crawling out from their graves, ReDeads appeared. Since Nabooru had been looking directly at them when they first rose from their crypts, she got a full blast of their cursed paralyzing power.

The last word she was able to voice was one of utter distress: "Link!"

He looked up at her and immediately analyzed what had happened. He acted quickly. Stepping up next to his friend, he yelled out in a strong voice, "Din's Fire!" He stepped his right foot back and brought his hands together by his torso, then brought them back up front, using his left hand to start the encompassing flames, pressing into the earth. In seconds, the ReDeads returned to the underworld whence they came, frightened by the fierce burning fire.

By the time all that had taken place, Nabooru was far into the influence of the ReDeads' power and had fainted, collapsing to the floor. Link knelt down and turned her over in his lap, calling her name softly, "Nabooru? Nabooru, are you with me?" Her eyes were closed. "Nabooru!"

But she would not wake; her eyes remained closed and her body as still as death. "No, Nabooru, you've got to stay with me," Link pleaded, cradling her head in his arms. "Please…"

"Link," the glow that was Navi rested on his shoulder as the tiny fairy spoke to him. "What about one of the Goddess' Spells? Wasn't there a healing incantation?"

Link looked up, tears threatening to spill over. "There is!" he gasped out. The Hylian looked down into Nabooru's flushed face. Now was the time to repay his debt to her.

Not fully understanding what he was doing, he held out his right hand and concentrated all his thoughts and powers. "Nayru's Healing," Link breathed out, closing his eyes. Slowly and gracefully, a blue light began forming in the palm of Link's hand, shedding its soft glow upon everything; even Link's whole body had a bluish tinge to it… No, it wasn't a tinge: it was an aura. An aura was encompassing Link's body, making him luminescent as if he himself were an immortal being.

Gently cupping his hand around the light he had formed, Link held it up and pressed it into Nabooru's body. After a few seconds of connection, Nabooru's body, too, started radiating light. Link kept the bond going, giving all he had to offer.

"Please, come back," Link whispered in a tone that seemed impossible to ignore or refuse. Unable to watch if he had failed, he let his eyes remain closed and bowed his head.

Suddenly, he heard a low moan from under him. He cracked his eyes open a small bit and looked into Nabooru's smiling face. "You live," he whispered in relief.

"Of course I live," she said stiffly, slowly moving to sit up. Finding she had not the strength, she found she had no choice and allowed Link to continue to hold her. "Can't let you have all the fun…" She smiled weakly. "Like I would let a little ol' ReDeads' spell get the best of me…"

Link returned the smile and laughed lightly.

Finding more of her strength and sitting up, Nabooru asked, "By the way, how—Oh, my gods? Why am I—BLUE!"

She looked down at her arms as the last of the light faded. She also looked at Link and saw that a faint iridescence also flowed from his body as well. "What, in Din's name, is wrong! What happened to me!"

The sudden burst of energy from the former-close-to-death Gerudo had shocked Link and he had fallen, sitting most indignantly on the hard earth, his eyes huge. Nabooru's gaze fell on him, expecting a good explanation for this. "I don't think it'll last, Nabooru. Look," he pulled up the sleeve of his white under tunic, "it's already gone from me, and it's gone from you as well."

"Well," she replied nervously in a low voice, "I still want to know what happened." She eyed him suspiciously. "Did you do something?"

Link nodded. "I used a magic spell called Nayru's Healing. You probably won't know anythi—!"

"You used Nayru's Love!"

"Yes, it's the same thing, but how did you know that?"

"That is one of the Spells of the Goddesses. They are written about in legends. It is said that they have never been revealed or given to any mortal… until now, I guess. You're the first human to have access to those Spells." Nabooru was gazing at him with a look of admiration.

Link looked confused. "How did you know that?"

"Ganondorf," was all the answer she provided; it was all that was needed. Of course, Ganondorf had been her instructor and he knew all the legends and myths about the Triforce and the goddesses who created it, perhaps even more so than Princess Zelda.

Those thoughts brought to mind their initial reason for being here and they pressed on, Link assisting with Nabooru as she stood. He held her and helped her walk for a few paces until her stubbornness and pride won out and she insisted that she was fine to walk on her own.

Link ran up to the edge of the ledge across from where the castle stood on a levitating island, Nabooru coming up behind him a few seconds later.

"Well, now what do we do?" she asked, looking to him for the answer. He _was_, after all, the Hero of Time.

"I-I don't know," Link said as he shook his head. But a voice from above provided the answer for them.

"Link! Hero of Time! It's Rauru, the Sage!"

Nabooru looked around nervously, expecting to see a ghost or some other paranormal spirit, but she saw nothing. Link, however, answered the voice, "Rauru, can you help us?"

"Yes, the Sages will always come to the aide of the Hero of Time. But we need strength from the final Sage. Nabooru," Rauru's commanding voice addressed the Gerudo, "awaken as the Sage of Spirit!"

She stopped, her mouth dropped open and she whispered incredulously, "I'm a… Sage?" She was granted no more questions as her body slowly started to disappear. It was time fro Nabooru to take her rightful place as a Sage.

"Nabooru! No, wait!" Link called out to her.

"Link, I regret not being able to fight by your side, but I shall support you as the Sage of Spirit! I will always be with you, remember that…" And then she was gone.

The Sage of Light once again spoke to Link, "We six shall concentrate our powers and create a bridge to the castle where Ganondorf dwells."

Link gasped as it started raining down what looked like the very stars of the heavens. They spread right in front of him, stopping to create a rainbow bridge of light, which led straight up to the doorway of Ganondorf's Castle. Link's face was set as he reached behind his back and unsheathed the Sword of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword.

"Go, Link! Save Princess Zelda!" all of the Sages shouted.

Before running into the ominous fortress, Navi came up to his ear and whispered with a hint of irony and encouragement, "You know you're saving the entire kingdom of Hyrule, too."

Link smiled and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Yes, he knew that. That was all the more reason for him to make haste. Brandishing the Master Sword, he held it in front of his face, the hilt at his chin and the blade close to his nose, almost touching. He closed his eyes for a moment, saying a soft prayer to the Sages to be with him and Zelda during this last struggle. He breathed in deeply and opened his eyes with a fire that was burning brightly.

"Let's roll, Navi!" he yelled as he stormed the castle.

He dodged a pair of Beamos' beams upon entering and followed the hallway leading to a staircase. In the corridor, there were no less than eight Fire Keese. With expert archery skills, he shot down every one of them with a single shot each. Beyond that door, there was yet another set of stairs. Link hollered out his frustration and anger, "Ganondorf, you coward! Show yourself!"

A chill was sent up Link's spine as a cruel and malicious laugh answered him, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. The voice stopped taunting and said to Link, "It would be in Zelda's best interest for you to hurry, boy…"

The Hylian's eyes flashed with anger and shock at those words. "Zelda…!" And he pressed on even harder, racing up endless flights of elaborately red-carpeted staircases. He stopped when he reached the top of one—before him was the largest door he had come across upon entering the castle.

This was it. Behind these very doors, Link would face his destiny. It was in that room that the fate of Hyrule would be decided. If it were possible, what colour was left drained from Link's face; but he was determined—determined not to fail. Not this time. If his life were the price he would have to pay… then so be it.

With that, Link stepped up to the threshold and pushed open the heavy double-doors with both hands, making an entrance worthy of a king.

The room he stepped into was very large and held within it, braced against the far wall, was an enormous pipe organ. The object that stood in sharp contrast to everything, though, was a large hollow pink crystal floating above the massive pipes. Link had to cover his eyes, he was so nearly blinded by the pinkish glow of Zelda's prison. She appeared to be under a spell, for she was slumped slightly, her shoulders resting and her eyes closed. But she must have heard Link open the door because she had just opened bleary eyes and gazed down upon his small frame on the floor. Alerted immediately, she stood up on what seemed like nothing but air, and pressed her hand against the glass.

"Link… no," she whispered, horrified that he had come, and yet grateful he had. There was a war going on inside her. She desperately wanted to be free, but she knew that this was a trap for Link—and she was the bait. Ganondorf had used her against Link as an instrument of hate and revenge. But there was also the fact that there was only one person who had the capabilities to save her and her kingdom, and only one: Link, the Hero of Time. She had seen Link in battle; he was an excellent fighter—the best she'd ever seen! _Yes, Hyrule's fate is in good hands…_ she thought as she whispered a silent prayer to the Sages to be with Link in this desperate hour.

As for Link, he had indeed noticed Zelda and acknowledged the fact that she was unharmed. All his fears were unconfirmed and Navi had been correct: Ganondorf would not hurt Zelda unless he was there to be hurt by it as well. Although now that he was here, what would happen…?

He gazed at the monstrous pipe organ, the blaring sound reverberating off the many stained-glass windows decorating the walls of the room, threatening to break them. At the bottom, sitting on a bench, playing the keys with his back turned, was Ganondorf.

Link swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in his throat. His mouth suddenly became very dry and he blinked several times. This was easily the most nerve-wrecking thing he would face.

Ganondorf ended the low-key song he was playing, but did not turn around. He knew very well that Link had entered, though; he was expecting no less from the Hero of Time.

Suddenly, a golden light erupted from the back of Link's hand. He lifted his hand to see that a Triforce mark was radiating from it. The legend was true! It was coming true! He _did_ protect the Triforce of Courage! He looked up at Zelda, inside her prison, and noticed that she, too, was looking intently at her hand; a strange light was emanating from it as well. The legend was coming to life! Zelda held Wisdom! That meant…

A low, lethal voice knocked Link from his reverie and look up. It was merely a whisper, but the room was so silent, everything Ganondorf said was easily heard by all, "I sympathize with you… trying to bring the Triforce together into one piece once more. Seven years ago, on that day… The two pieces of the Triforce I couldn't retrieve… I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two!" Little by little, the Gerudo's voice had rose and by the last sentence, he practically shouted. "And now, the Triforce pieces have gathered here!"

Link looked once more at his hand and muttered, "Courage…" He heard Zelda whisper as well, albeit her voice was muffled, "Wisdom…"

"…And Power!" Ganondorf hollered, finally showing his face to Link, who gasped and took a pace back. This Gerudo was truly frightening. His eyes gleamed slightly with insanity, but nothing was wrong with him, at least not in that fashion. He had a sadistic grin on his face as he brandished the back of his hand by the side of his face, letting his Power be seen by all. "I will take them all, and this time for sure, become the supreme ruler of the world!" He let his hand rest once more at his side as he stood and walked slowly down the steps, towards Link. "They're too much a toy for you. I will take them back now!"

Link locked on to Ganondorf as he unsheathed his Master Sword. "Do you think I'd hand over a piece of the sacred Triforce to someone like you?" His voice shook ever so slightly, but his heart was strong. He could do this, he told himself. _He could do this! _"With the One, True Sword, I will destroy you!"

Ganondorf stopped short of fifteen feet from Link and smirked. "You are no match for me…" With that, he raised a massive hand and emitted a strange energy at Link. Waves of darkness raced around Link, swarming around him and encompassing him in their evil. Amidst the ringing I his ears, Link was able to hear Navi's forced cry of, "I-I can't help you, Link! The waves of darkness coming from his body prevent me from getting close!"

Link was a little apprehensive about his fairy's inability to aid him, but it didn't matter.

Finally, the ringing stopped as Ganondorf lowered his hand. Link collapsed to the floor to his knees, his left hand resting on the top of the hilt of the Master Sword, which was shoved into the ground. He had been in this very vulnerable position before. He breathed in deeply as he stood once more. Ganondorf had just tried to steal Courage from Link's body, but he had, most graciously, been unsuccessful. The after-effects left him slightly out of breath and a little weaker than he was comfortable with, but what could he do? Besides, like he had told the Sages, Ganondorf would have to pry his piece of the Triforce from his cold, dead fingers.

Pointing the tip of his Blade at Ganondorf once he was standing up again, Link said with deadly intent written on his face, "I will kill you. Your hands shall never touch the Triforce."

Link hollered a battle cry as he ran straight at Ganondorf, Sword raised high above his head.

Ganondorf easily dodged his opponent's slice and aimed a fierce punch at Link's gut. The Hylian stepped back just in time, seeing Ganondorf fist smash into the concrete floor. Aiming another blow at the Hero, the Gerudo ran towards him. Link shielded himself and then they both leapt back, daring each other with their glares alone to make the next move.

Zelda watched with anxious eyes, with Navi hovering right by her head. The princess' hands were clasped firmly on her chest in uneasiness.

As the dust and debris cleared, Ganondorf hollered to Link from across the room, "You _have_ gotten better… But my _biggest_ miscalculation was not spilling your blood seven years ago. To think that little whelp would become such a nuisance to my ambition… was ludicrous! It was laughable!" He broke off, chuckling at his own words.

Link was starting to perspire and he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He was certainly angry with this Gerudo, but said nothing. He wouldn't waste his breath on this vile man.

Seeing Link had nothing to say, the King of Evil grinned. "What? You have nothing to say? Well, let me see what you think of this!"

Link blinked and gasped, almost inaudibly, as Ganondorf placed his right hand by his left hip, as if to draw a weapon. As if by magic, a sword appeared, a dark blade—a Gerudian saber, showing that he was King of the Gerudos. "I shall rectify my mistake today."

Link sprang back to life as he found Ganondorf mere inches from him, sword above his head and every intention of killing him written on his face. Nabooru had been right: one second really _did_ make all the difference. He just in time lifted his Sword and held it strongly against Ganondorf's. Link had thrown his shield aside when he had stepped to meet Ganondorf; it now lay a few feet away from the two combatants. The Hero dedicated all his strength in the Master Sword. The two enemies were glaring at each other through crossed blades.

Mustering all his strength, Link forced Ganondorf to lower his blade to the ground with a cry, and said with great effort, "I will _not_ let this turn out like last time…"

Suddenly, in Ganondorf's mind, an idea surfaced. A wicked grin flashed across his face. Using the same spell as nearly a decade ago, he centered it on his sword. The Master Sword acted as a conductor and the pain-inducing spell traveled immediately into Link's body.

Link had caught on to what Ganondorf was doing seconds before he did the transference and made to drop his Master Sword, but he was not quick enough. The pain flowed throughout his entire being. He closed his eyes and screamed in agony. He wanted to drop his Sword, but was unable to do so; it was like he was physically unable to, his hands seemed glued to the hilt.

When Ganondorf finally did let go, Link was forced back and landed roughly on the ground, crashing into a pile of rocks. After recovering from the shock and pain, he slowly raised his very wounded body from the floor. He wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth with one hand and said, "That was unfair!"

Ganondorf held his hands out in confusion, a smug on his face. "What's unfair about it?" he said as he prepared more black magic. "That Sword is evil-repelling, isn't it? Why don't you try chopping my magic?" Without another word, he sent all the magic he had been readying into Link's way. The Hylian was ill prepared for such happenings and was again sent skidding halfway across the floor, only stopping when his back hit the wall with a sickening thud.

From her vantage point with Navi, Zelda winced and said softly, "Link!"

The Hylian rolled on his stomach and pushed himself up again with his hands, despite the fact that they were bleeding profusely. Amazingly enough, the Master Sword lay only inches from where he lay. Link looked at Ganondorf as he drew ever near. As much as he hated to admit it, the sorcerer was right in his thinking: the Master Sword _could_ slice through his magic. But was Ganondorf so arrogant that he was offering advice to his opponent? If Link hadn't known very much about the Gerudo, he wouldn't have believed it, but he knew better.

Link sat up, supporting his now even more injured body on his hands. What he saw before him caused stark fear to flash through every fiber of his being. The Gerudo King stood naught but three feet in front of him and was holding above his head the biggest blast of evil and dark magic Link had ever seen.

In her pink crystal prison, Zelda was forced to watch helplessly. She pressed both her hands against the glass and shouted as loud as she was able to, "LINK!"

It was in that instant a look of one hundred per cent pure terror flashed across Link's pale and sweat-glazed face.

His left hand was not even grazing the Master Sword; it was still feet away from him, right in front of Ganondorf's feet.

Ganondorf looked down at Link, his dark magic complete, and challenged, "All right, boy. The moment of truth… The final blow!"

As the sorcerer rained down his spell, Link did the last thing Ganondorf expected: he rolled _towards_ the wizard, grabbing the Master Sword as he somersaulted. He stood and immediately called for his Spin Attack, "Kai Ten Giri!"

Link swung his Sword all the way around, providing a protective barrier around himself as the energy from the spell hit the floor and spread everywhere. But the Gerudo had been right: the Master _did_ reflect magic. When Link looked back at the King, he saw that the wizard's own magic had turned traitor against him. He flailed his arms and hollered in pain.

Link took this opportunity to drop the Master Sword and take up his bow from his back. Amazingly enough, the string on it had not broken and it was intact—a work of the Sages, no doubt. He reached into his quiver and pulled from it his most deadly and awesome weapon: the Light Arrow. He aimed right at Ganondorf's black heart and let the arrow fly. Link's aim had been perfect and it struck its target right in the chest, the magic radiating from the tip spreading throughout the King of Evil's body.

As Link let his bow fall to his side, Ganondorf collapsed to his knees and the whole hall was filled with silence.

_I can't last here for long._

_I feel this current, it's so strong._

_It gets me further down the line,_

_It gets me closer to the light._

_All these little things in life,_

_They all create this haze._

_There's too many things to get done,_

_And I'm running out of days._

_--Three Doors Down_

'_Running Out of Days'_

:sighs: Wow. I got it done. I am so proud of me! I will most likely have the next and last chappie up in about two weeks or so. But for the time being, just dwell on the fact the Link kicked Ganondorf's sorry, little butt! Woot!

Namarie!


	19. Fate Is So Beautiful

Disclaimer::sighs: For the last time, I am not Shigeru Miyamoto. Don't sue.

:sighs happily: I am very pleased to say that this is the last chapter of _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Manga_. After two and a half years… it shall be complete! Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, I changed my pen name… Not much else to say except, let's do this thing!

And let it be known that I am a Link/Zelda fan and it _really_ shows in this chapter. It's perfectly all right if you see things differently, but this is just my take on things. I don't want any flames on the matter because I shall use them to roast marshmallows and to fry up orcs because orcs are stupid.

Also, I have at the end, Zelda playing The Song of Time, not Zelda's Lullaby. This is artistic license and to me it makes more sense for her to play. :shrug:

Oh, and please note that I changed my pen name from the last two updates, but, for lack of reviews, I have changed it back to my original. Be warned, however, that I will change it back once this is posted after a while. Thank you and sorry for the confusion! Although, based on how screwy has gotten lately, I think I might set up my own web page sometime and move all my fic to there. Yeah, I really don't like anymore. My favourite author(s) (they're under one penname—Cassia) just booted herself (themselves…? BAH! Don't care!) off because got so strict with their rulings… :sighs: But luckily, they have their own website that archives their series, so no worries!

Okay…… Round Two… GO!

_Chapter Eleven_

Fate Is So Beautiful 

Red blood was in a small pool around Ganondorf; the arrow tip itself did not pierce his heart, but just the sheer light and purity of the Light Arrow was enough to cause that much damage to the Gerudo King. He was crouching on one knee with one hand by his throat, breathing in deep, liquid-filled gasps, in a state of semi-shock.

As for Link, he had dropped his bow to his side. He walked over to the far wall and picked up his Hylian Shield and once again put it on his back, slipping his bow with it. He looked back at Ganondorf's form once again, with an almost pitying look… _almost._

The Evil King's thoughts were ones of confusion, shock, and anger, not to mention pain. He said in a soft voice of bewilderment to no one in particular, "How can it be… that I failed? How can it be… that the Dark King Ganondorf… was bested by… a boy!" He gave another liquid-filled cough and then stared at the Hylian in front of him. In a fit of rage, he lifted his fists in the air and shouted throughout the chamber in a loud voice, "Noooooooo!"

Then he fell face-forward onto the floor, unconscious. Even as he lay there, unmoving, the echo of his unearthly cry still haunted the room.

Link stood only three feet away from his body. His dirty, bruised, sweaty face looked, in all honesty, saddened. He almost… pitied the Gerudo. _Almost_.

Suddenly, from the other side of the room, a small light erupted from the crystal holding Zelda captive. Link looked up with anxious eyes as the crystal slowly descended and then melt away, freeing the Princess.

Link gasped, his mouth slightly open. Not wasting another moment, he ran towards her. She met him halfway and they embraced each other. Link held onto her like there was no tomorrow, she not caring in the slightest that he was incredibly filthy. (ewwww…) He had been scared to death that Ganondorf had done something to her in his absence. No matter. Zelda was safe, as was Hyrule.

Link stepped back and held her face in his hands and said in a low whisper, "I thought I lost you again…"

"You didn't," she replied back, smiling as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Not wanting to interrupt the reunion, but needing to tell her partner her sentiments, Navi slowly flew by Link's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry about earlier, Link… that I couldn't fight with you."

Link smiled as he let the Princess go, still holding her hands though. "It's all right. You would have been there if you'd been able." He looked at Zelda and saw that she was gazing sadly at Ganondorf's still form.

She sighed softly. "Ganondorf—!"

But whatever words she was going to say were never heard as a terrible rumbling quaked the entire castle. The stained-glass windows around the room were shattering and the walls were caving in! In a last act of defiance, Ganondorf was trying to crush Zelda and Link in the ruins of his tower. Knowing the way out, Link gripped Zelda's hand tighter and made a break for it. All the steps that had taken Link nearly half an hour to climb they descended in less than half that time. They left the body of Ganondorf in the upper chamber and the Princess and the Hero made it out of the main entrance just in time.

During the collapse of the tower, Link had used his own body to shield Zelda. When there was silence, he allowed her to stand and both looked at the wreckage. It was eerily quiet.

Finishing her thoughts from before, Zelda broke the silence by saying, "What a sad man he was. Because he did not own a strong and righteous heart, he could not control the power of the Triforce…" She sighed and turned to Link. "At least it's over, now."

Link smiled knowingly. " 'Over'? You mean the fight?" he laughed lightly.

"Yes, the fight," Zelda returned with a small laugh.

_THOOM!_ A sound came from across the ruins… Link looked up and Zelda noted it as well. The Hero looked at Zelda with a questioning look. "Wait here, I'll check it out…"

He, along with Navi, walked slowly across the plain, looking warily about.

THOOM, THOOM, THOOM! 

_That doesn't sound good… _Link darted his eyes to his right and there, without warning, burst out of the wreckage—Ganondorf!

Link recoiled at the sight of him, shocked by his presence. _Definitely not good!_

"Ganondorf!" Link heard Zelda scream in horror with her hands over her mouth in shock.

"He's still alive!" Link hollered.

The resurrected Gerudo flashed Link the backside of his hand, brandishing Power. Of course, the Gerudo still had had possession of the Triforce of Power when the tower fell. He had been saved by the graces of the goddesses. With a shout, he summoned the power of the piece he held. His body started glowing blue and then he was completely changed.

Link gaped at the monster that stood before him now. It was a gigantic creature with horns on the top of his head that towered at least twenty feet in the air. In each monstrous hand was a sharp, long, gold-plated blade that, in one fell swoop, could behead Link. This behemoth was known as Ganon.

He gazed at the monster with a look of terror and said, "The Triforce gave him that power!"

Zelda hollered from behind Link, "This creature is a reflection of what lies within Ganondorf's heart, Link! He's full of hatred for _you!_"

Link understood her words but was too absorbed in the fact that Ganon had just raised a scimitar to attack him. He dodged it, leaping backward, and then jumped right back up, Sword in hand, saying nastily, "Well, if that's how you feel, take this!" He aimed his blade at his head, but Ganon blocked with his own blade and then swung out, sending Link into a pile of rubble. Because of the force from Ganon's blade and the fact that Link was thrown into unconsciousness, the Master Sword went flying from Link's hand, whirling through the air and landing blade wedged into the ground.

Zelda saw the whole thing and her eyes were huge.

Navi flew up to Link, panic written in her voice and in her face. "Wake up, Link! Ganon is coming!" But she said these words in vain; Link's eyes remained closed.

Ganon was indeed coming closer. He was ready for the kill; he wanted desperately to shed Link's blood. He would relish the fact that he ended the Hero of Time's life. "Link… you are mine…!"

Just then, Zelda took up the Master Sword and, with a look of determination, ran to defend Link. She threw the Sword at Link's side, yelling to jerk him awake, "Link, the Master Sword!"

Ganon growled menacingly. This Princess was almost more trouble than she was worth. If she didn't possess Wisdom, he would have killed her right then, but reason won out in Ganon's head. As he looked at her unflinching form, he made to strike her out of the way, but a soft, but strong voice stopped him.

Link had awakened. He slowly reached for the Master Sword. "Ganon… don't forget…" he said in a cracked voice while using his sword to leverage himself up onto his knees, "your enemy…" he winced as he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, "is me!" Link sprang to life once more, with the healing properties of the Triforce of Courage, running behind Ganon and slicing a deep and large cut in its tail.

That area of his body breeched, Ganon started to wail. Obviously, that was a weak point. Taking advantage of the situation, Link went in again, but by this time, since it had taken a moment for the Hylian to recognize the ailment, Ganon caught Link before his attack could be administered. He batted him away as if Link were merely a pesky bug.

Link landed on his feet, thankfully not breaking an ankle or anything, and sprang back around again, cutting another section of the tail. A piece of fallen building also landed on it, too, causing Ganon to be even more distracted. A look of deadly intent crossed Link's face. He was ready for the kill.

He let go of his shield and gripped the hilt of the master Sword with two hands and took a running leap high in the air, so high that only the Triforce of Courage could have aided him to make it that high. He sliced straight through the monster's massive belly.

Link landed smoothly on his feet just in time to see Ganon body slam to the ground, with him just a few feet away.

Everything was quiet; the only things that could be heard were Ganon's laboured breathing and Link soft pants as he recovered.

Then, the Master Sword started glowing blue. Link held it up and looked at quizzically.

Zelda walked up slowly behind the Hero. "The Master Sword is speaking. It says that it just gave you supreme power. And, that you must deliver the final blow unto the Evil King."

As the aura died down, Link lowered it and looked at the mass that lay unmoving in front of him. Now was the time… the time to end the tyranny and reign of Ganondorf.

Link slowly walked up to the creature. He saw in its eyes that he knew what was coming. With a shrill cry, the Hero of Time lifted the Master Sword and drove it straight into Ganon's head, right between its eyes.

Now it was Zelda's turn. She raised her arms high above her head and immediately, a white orb appeared, the symbol that she was the leader of the Sages. "Six Sages, NOW!"

The Wise Ones heard her plea. Rauru commanded them to him, saying, "Ancient creators of Hyrule, now open the sealed door and send the evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the Evil Realm!"

Each one summoned their maximum power and opened the door.

Back on the battlefield, rays of light shot down from the sky. Slowly, they took away the Triforce of Power from Ganon, returning him to Ganondorf, and banished him to the Evil Realm.

"Curse you, Zelda. Curse you, Sages," they could hear him muttering as he rose up and up. "Curse you, LINK! Someday, when this seal is broken, I will destroy your descendents! I swear it!"

And then he was out of sight.

Almost immediately, it seemed, the dark storm clouds disappeared, the sun's rays once again shedding their warm light on Hyrule. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"It's over, now…" Link smiled while looking into the west at the sun, just beginning to set. The sky was still painted a pretty pastel blue and looked gorgeous with a foreground of Death Mountain. His attention was averted when Zelda spoke.

"Thank you, Link. Now, Ganondorf has been sealed in the Dark World."

Link turned to look at her, smiled and encouraged, "Now we can rebuild Hyrule. Make it as good as it was before all this—even better!"

Zelda's demeanor sobered and she closed her eyes. She said sorrowfully, "Once Hyrule has begun to inch towards peace… that is when we must part."

Link drew his breath in sharply and blinked. No. But…

Hearing Link's reaction, Zelda explained herself further, "Before the Triforce was taken by Ganondorf, I tried to take control of the Sacred Realm. But that was a very foolish action. The Triforce fell into his hands anyway and the altercations wound up entailing you as well." She sighed and then continued, knowing that she was only delaying the inevitable, "Now that the feud is over, as the seventh Sage, I must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time. However, by doing so, the road between times will be closed."

She turned away, her eyes very sad. Zelda took another deep breath and held out her hand to Link. "Please give me the Ocarina. I can use it to return you to your original time—your lost time."

"My lost time…" Link breathed softly. He would be free to live the remainder of his life, without having to go on an adventure. He would know what he had done in the future, but no one else would; maybe not even Zelda... But, did he really want that? He always talked about 'those seven years' but now that it was a possibility that he could live them, did he really want to?

"Please, wait a second." He wanted to say so many things to Zelda and before he could stop himself, Link blurted out, "I didn't come because I was ensnared by the circumstances at hand. The reason why I fought… Zelda—it was for…" But he couldn't get the words right. Every time he tried, they sounded stupid. He stopped and turned his gaze downward in sadness and slight shame.

Zelda looked at him and she thought she understood. He wanted to be with her, no matter how much time he had lost. But she wouldn't let him do that. It was her fault in the first place that he had been dragged into this. "Following my father's footsteps, I shall govern Hyrule. Link, from now on, thanks to you…" a tear fell from her sapphire eye and fell gracefully to the grass beneath her feet, "Hyrule is peace. Now," she smiled mirthlessly and looked at Link, "return home."

Link looked at her, fighting back tears of his own, his hands clenched in fists at his sides. He loved her; it was official, there was no way he could deny it any longer. But, as he had reminded himself countless times, she was a Princess; she was royalty. He was… nobody, nobody of nobility anyway. It was a fantasy and he felt it bitterly in his heart.

Link brought his left hand across his chest and then he knelt in front of his Princess, showing her the highest respect. He looked up at her and pledged, "I am the Hero of Time. No matter when, no matter where… for the sake of Hyrule, and for you, Princess Zelda, I shall fight." He bowed his head before royalty.

Zelda looked down at him with sad and understanding eyes. She saw the meaning clearly through his words: he loved her. And she loved him. She had known it for sometime, but had never come to terms with the emotions. But that was just it; she loved him so much that she was willing to give him back the seven years he had lost.

She walked up to him and knelt down in front of the Hero. With the most gentle of movements, she tipped Link's head up and gave him a small smile, then bade him to rise. He did as she gestured. The two just looked into each other's eyes. There was so much love there it was immeasurable. Slowly, he stepped in closer to her; he noted with a small amount of surprise that she didn't move away. He swallowed hard and then moved in closer, slowly closing his eyes. She did as well and their lips locked in a sweet kiss. They stayed together for a few seconds and then he moved his arms to grip her shoulders and they embraced one another with all the love in their hearts. Both of their eyes were closed in sweet, seemingly endless bliss.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, but eventually let go and looked at each other again. Before he could second-guess himself, Link nearly shoved the Ocarina of Time into Zelda's hands. They had to set the time stream back into sync again.

With one last look, Princess Zelda laid eyes on Link, the Hero of Time, the boy who had become a man, the man who had become the Hero, the Hero who had become her love.

She brought the Ocarina to her lips and played the notes of antiquity: the Song of Time. Instantly at Link's feet a blue circle of light appeared. A gentle force raised him up in the air. He sadly gazed down at Princess Zelda, his eyes overflowing with tears. He heard her say softly, "Thank you, Link. I love you… Good-bye…"

And then Link departed.

_If I never knew you, if I never felt this love,_

_I would have no inkling of how precious love can be._

_And if I never held you, I would never have a clue_

_How at last I find in you, the missing part of me_

_In this world so full of fears, full of rage and lies._

_I can see the truth so clear in your eyes, so dry your eyes._

_I'm so grateful to you;_

_I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever_

_If I never knew you._

_If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real._

_Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true._

_I'm so grateful to you;_

_I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever_

_If I never knew you._

_I thought our love would be so beautiful._

_Somehow we make the whole world bright._

_I never thought that fear and hate could be so strong,_

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night._

_But still my heart is saying we were right._

_If I never knew you, if I never knew you,_

_I would have no inkling of how precious life can be._

_And I thought or love would be so beautiful. _

_Somehow we make the whole world bright._

_I thought our love would be so beautiful,_

_We changed the darkness into light._

_But still my heart is saying we were right._

_And if I never knew you, I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Empty as the sky, never knowing why, lost forever,_

_If I never knew you._

_--Hal Ketchum & Shelby Lynne_

'If I Never Knew You' 

Link stood in a daze in the antechamber in the Temple of Time, with the Master Sword firmly wedged in the Pedestal of Time before him. He blinked a couple times and looked down at himself; he was no longer a man, he was… a little boy. Again. He really was back in the past. He looked behind on his back and saw that he still had the Kokiri Sword and a Hylian Shield. He also retained the knowledge of what had just happened… or, rather, never _would_ happen since he stopped it.

He looked up at Navi and smiled. She returned with one as well, only hers was bittersweet. She said in a teary voice, "Link, you've become a wonderful Hero… Now I can return to the forest, my duty is complete. You will always be in my heart. Farewell, Link…" And with that last sentiment, the little fairy flew out of the open window on the back wall.

Link watched her go and was tempted to call her back, but stopped himself. He wasn't a Kokiri, therefore he didn't need a fairy. He would miss his friend, but he was Hylian, same as Princess Zelda… Zelda! Would she remember?

Link spun around and went down all but two steps when suddenly he stopped. He glanced back at the Master Sword and smiled warmly. That was his Sword, but not at this time. Should Hyrule ever be in need, he would always be ready to take it up again. With one last fond glance, he dashed out of the Door of Time and into the lobby and then into the Market, heading towards the Castle.

The Market was abuzz with the gentle chitchat of sellers and traders, but Link paid it no heed as he rushed through the square making his way to the Castle. He looked up at it and breathed a sigh of relief; he had thought to never see it again. Coming out of his stupor, he leapt up the vine and then retraced the rest of his route through memory. Finally he came to the Castle's main courtyard, where he had met Zelda previously… As he slowly walked up to the stone steps, his booted feet treading lightly on the soft green grass, he prayed to all the higher powers that she would remember him.

He still loved her. He hadn't forgotten the kiss he had given her, the same one that she had accepted…

There she was, once again gazing through the window, spying on her father's council this time. It couldn't have been Ganondorf she was eyeing, he was trapped in the Evil Realm; he didn't exist here.

Link stopped midway through the garden when he saw her start. He thought he heard her gasp. _This is it,_ he thought, _she's going to turn around and then… who knows what will happen? Please let her remember, please…_

She turned around and looked at Link. Oh, dear gods, she was just as beautiful as ever; Link's knees went a little weak, but he stood firmly and waited…

Just when things were looking unsure, Zelda clasped her hands in joy and her eyes lit up in splendor. Link had come.

She did remember. She remembered everything.

**The End of 'The Legend of Zelda: ** **Ocarina of Time'**

:lets out a HUGE sigh of relief and joy: Finally, after two and a half years… it is finished. I am very proud of myself. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. It was quite frustrating at times, particularly this chapter because of the time factor, but hopefully things were understandable. It is _very_confusing in the game and I tried as hard as I could to make it the exact opposite in this please tell me what you thought of this chapter (how I wrote it and all that) and the story itself as a whole (what did you like, what didn't you like, what I need improvement on—that sort of thing. One rule: no flames! I have marshmallows and orcs to fry with those! )

Also, please be aware that after a few weeks, this story and my profile will cease to exist on But before I delete my account I will go through and send an email to all my reviewers and tell when I have my site up. I have a site as of now, it's just empty! Haven't had a chance to build and with exams coming up, it probably wont be up until at least—gosh, I don't really know. I'm leaving for Europe on June 5 and spending 12 days over there, or something like that… So I might not work on that site for a while. So at any rate this will be on still for a long time. Until the reviews really stop coming in.

Okay, as of right now, I have nothing more to say to you all, except please, when you get an email about my site, don't just read and then delete. At the very least save it and check it out later… Please? It would really mean a lot to me…

Thank you so much for reading this! Each and every review meant so much to me! Love you all!

Namarie ad sidh, mellyn nin! (farewell and peace, my friends!)


End file.
